


My Destiny (star guardian Ahri X Sashimi Akali)

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Games, Kda, Magical, ninjafox - Freeform, sashimi akali, star guardian ahri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: Whenever if being a star guardian has its story, it's fate already set or not. Ahri is still going forward, doing things, feeling. things in her way if she so much wishes to.this keeps true when she starts having an interest for one of her 'ordinary' classmates Akali.  but she quickly realizes nothing about Akali is ordinary when that girl happily and without missing a beat helps other's just like any other guardian would do, yet this girl works at a Sashimi restaurant, with a passion and love for Star guardians, one in particular that frustrates Ahri.her crush Akali, likes her alter ego star guardian self.and with the magic that prevents civilians from realizing who the star guardians are, Ahri is not sure how she should make Akali fall for her true self.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning, and the young guardian Ahri, wanted nothing more to sleep in after yet another invasion attack in the middle of the night, they had taken care of it in a few hours with the annoyance help of team Lux, the inexperienced leader had tried convincing Ahri yet again to join forces to combine their teams, much to Miss fortune clicking her tongue for the idea, Janna tensing up as she and Syndra made eye contact, neither of the two elder girls wanted that either, their unspoken bad history made either of the two want that.

Ezreal didn't mind and even tried convincing Ahri to agree, after all, he had an eye for Lux.

Ahri had simply shaken her head. Firmly saying “no. I will not be responsible for any of you if you were to get hurt I told you this. You just need to learn how to become your own kind of leader for your team” 

 

Not to speak of one of those damn monsters had spit out some gross slime that took forever to wash out when she had gotten back home. 

So being a star guardian certainly didn't give you that beauty sleep Ahri so much desired. 

 

With another deep tired sigh, the blonde opened the classroom door and sat down at her desk, waiting for class to start. Her magical Familiar Kiko resting on her shoulder, at least that little guy got to sleep.

“heyyy Ahri!” a blonde guy with a cocky grin said and sat down on top of Ahri's desk as the guy's very own familiar Yuuto flew by his side, and around Ahri to get the attention of Kiko and was successful in doing so as the two flew around in the room playing.

Thank god no one else but the star guardians could see them or there was no way they could bring their familiars with them, they could get… rowdy.

“nice work last night! I know I wandered off again a bit but i-” 

“Ezreal please get down from my desk before I kick your ass back to the stars” Ahri interrupted smiling to the blonde, who laughed a bit nervously, hoping his leader wasn't too serious about that remark.

 

“Someone's in a bad mood “ a redhead said, stepping up to the two with a hand on her hip with confidence and pride. As two more familiar Boki and Baki were with her but quickly left when they spotted the others to go fly around with them.

“can you blame me?” Ahri groaned 

“those monsters been popping up every night lately and sometimes even on the bright daylight “ Ahri added with the redhead chuckled at

“more for us to kick ass” she shrugged 

“Hey Sarah! Did you get home safe?” Ezreal then spoke earning the attention away from Ahri

“that's, MISS Fortune for you Ez” miss fortune said giving Ezreal a small glare to then turn her head away from him to sit down at her own desk next to Ahri's. 

“haha… oh come on.. how come you are putting me off the friend list?” Ezreal said disappointed 

“for starters, you left on one of your own little adventures with Yuuto while the rest of us were taking care of the trash” miss fortune said

“and you then shamelessly flirted with Lux in front of everyone” Ahri continued for Miss Fortune. 

Ezreal groaned and jumped down from Ahri's desk (finally) hands in pocket as he mumbled something under his breath, Yuuto landing on top of his left shoulder to see why his friend had become grumpy 

“fine, MISS Fortune! Did you get home safe?” Ezreal asked again this time the girl smiled at him sweetly

“yes, and I even got to take out some more trash that had escaped” 

 

“Alright class, take your seats, we are about to Begin” the teacher said walking in, the three exchanged looks, and nodded at each other that they would just talk later, Ezreal went back to his seat among the rest of the class that had been scattered, the familiars knew the drill as well, and flew back to their respective partners, Kiko landed in Ahri's lap to sleep, as Boki and Baki took their own respective shoulder on Miss fortune 

And quickly all seats were covered, all except one.

Ahri's eyes darted towards said seat, sighing in disappointment as she rested her face in one of her palms. Already bored with the lesson

 

“she's probably just late again” miss fortune whispered loud enough for Ahri to hear, her fox ears perked up at that as she quickly turned to miss fortune 

“w-who? I don't know who you are talking about” Ahri hissed and looked away from miss fortune when she gave her a “really?” look with a shit-eating smirk with only meant she didn't believe her 

 

Not even a second after the door burst open and a Brunette girl ran inside 

“sorry, I know I'm late, I had to help open the shop again so, ya know?” the brunette said in a hurry as she made her way to her seat, Ahri following the girl with her eye's as her ears twitched a bit of listening to what was said. 

The teacher sighed and shook her head 

“just sit down so we can get started Akali“ 

 

Ahri looked a bit longer on the girl unpacking her things, that is until she felt miss fortune eye's on her again.

“What?” Ahri hissed 

“nothing~ just amusing to see you always noticing whenever she's here or not” miss fortune chuckled, earning Ahri to click her tongue and turned away from the girl.

 

Class continued and only after 20 minutes, Ezreal had become bored and put in his earphones, Miss fortune wasn't keen with school, to begin with, so she didn't exactly pay attention either.

Ahri just did it to get it over with even though she obviously rather do something else, but she already guessed the teacher would do group projects from what she been going over for the past 20 minutes and someone needed to know what to do since Sarah and Ezreal wouldn't be too much of a help of knowing what to do. It wasn't hard to follow the concept: make adds and what's a good way to make the ads appealing for it to sell and what doesn't work and so on.

Ahri glanced over at Akali again, the girl didn't seem to pay much attention either, but she still listened to what the teacher said, no surprise there, she probably heard the word ‘advertisement’ and she knew what to do as she probably already have experience with doing it as she worked in a sushi shop and even were part owner of it, thus the reason the girl sometimes was late.

The teacher finally stopped talking and revealed they would work in groups, the words ‘group’ catching Miss fortune attention as well as Ezreal’s who taken out his earphones, both looking and smiling at Ahri.

They knew she had listened and would guide them. 

“slackers” Ahri mumbled while all students gathered up to form their groups, Ezreal already was back at Ahri's desk again leaning against it cross-armed. 

“Guess it's us again huh”Ezreal grinned, thinking this be a piece of cake. 

“we need one more if you didn't hear that” Ahri said without looking at him, as she waited for whoever in their class was the foolish one, or brave enough to ask the three to join their group. 

Everyone knew the three always teamed up and outside of class their trio was actually a 5 man squad with Soraka in one lower grade and Syndra one higher grade, all 5 had popularity and no one knew much about them as they kept mostly for themselves in their group. 

Mostly due so they can discuss their star guardian work without anyone listening in to their conversations

No one knew who they were, maybe surprisingly as their magical form as you could call it didn't change their appearance at all, but the magic from it prevented none star guardians to connect them to who they really were, it was sort of a ‘superman effect’ so their identities were protected. 

The only thing that could break it, were if they saw a Star Guardians actually transform, granting them the same sight as a star guardian, but without any real powers, there were also ways of removing the memories from those who seen, if they so much desired it but Ahri for one, Didn't like messing with people's brain as much as she didn't want more people than necessary to get involved and know who they are.

 

“what? 4 people? But then we can't talk about- you know” Ezreal complained 

“we could always just ask miss Fiora to be 3 again” miss fortune shrugged, not interested at all in this

“yeah not going to happen, you're stuck with me since two of you didn't listen” a voice then interrupted and earned the attention of all three. 

Miss fortunes bored expression turned into a smirk as she glanced to her leader when she saw who it was, Ezreal looked a bit confused but caught on from Miss fortune smirk and Ahri's bashful expression, that this might be more fun than he thought it would be. 

The boy grabbed a chair nearby and sat down with a grin.

“happy to see you join late girl” 

“it's Akali. And I’m not the only one who's usually late Ezreal, there been many times I came in with you nowhere to be seen” Akali challenged, smiling confidently as she knew Ezreal had no comeback to that

“err what can i say? My bed needs me” Ezreal awkwardly laughed as he gotten called out.

 

“anyway, I'm here because miss Fiora said two of you didn't pay attention and since i done this kind of things before she told me to lecture you about it instead so you get things done and not only Ahri“ Akali explained and smiled at Ahri, who for one gotten quiet due to the girl’s presence 

“glad to know one of you know how to listen at least “ Akali laughed, obviously hinting to Ahri, who again didn't say anything so Akali raised an eyebrow at her until miss fortune stabbed Ahri with her elbow

“stop daydreaming girl” miss fortune said, snapping Ahri out of it.

“ah y-yeah, totally now things might get done faster with you here than normally since these two aren't much to help” Ahri smiled but also gave her two teammates glares for being bothersome. 

“Oh wow, Ahri is kind for once to someone else then us~” miss fortune teased making Ahri flustered again

“will you be quiet??” Ahri hissed. Akali watch the two girls bicker and chuckled about it as she wasn't bothered at all with it. 

The behavior around Akali from Ahri though had caught Kikos attention as he flew up to check his partners strange expression around this new girl. 

His attention landing on Akali next as he flew around her to see what kind of person made his partner do such new expressions. 

Kiko decided he approved of this human and decided to rest on Akali's head, with lead to the guardian's to become silent as their familiars never did such thing or took contact like that with just ordinary people. 

“what?” Akali question when she saw all three of them were staring at her. Seems like she can’t notice Kiko. For now.

“nothing you're just uh..cute..” Ahri said, with she immediately regretted but she had to come up with something fast and of course among the first thing Ahri came to think of when she looked at Akali were cute, and she wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and die in it now for being so lame about it and just blurting it out like that.

 

“oh. Thanks, heh you're not so bad yourself” Akali winked followed by a smirk.

Yep, she definitely wanted to die at that moment. 

After that little exchange class continued and the four discussed on what they would do and how they would do it, but soon enough class ended and the rest of the day continued.


	2. Chapter 2

School had finished for the day and the whole crew in team Ahri had gathered up, and since it was over Ezreal and Miss fortune could tell Syndra and Soraka all about how Ahri had become a shy mess in their first class due to Akali being in their group and thus losing all her confidence and the two found that hilarious to witness. Since she's supposed to be the group’s ‘charmer’ 

 

“having relations isn't something I recommend as a guardian, Ahri. But I'm sure you know that” Syndra said, not really excited or find it funny as the other two did.

“I'm aware, it isn't like that anyway” Ahri rolled her eyes as she frowned, not finding it funny at all to be teased because really it wasn't like that at all. She admired and found Akali attractive and that's all. Or so she told herself. 

“I think it's cute… love is nice” Soraka said silently, Ahri glanced at Soraka, wanting to argue with the girl or tell her that it was NOT love and that she certainly doesn't need it

But She didn't want to dismissive the quiet girls opinion as she rarely share those, plus if she tells her off in that way she will have Soraka's familiar Shisa fly up to her and try slapping her in the face since they are very overprotective for Soraka So Ahri just let out a sigh and let that comment slide as she ignored Miss Fortune and Ezreal annoying loud teasing. 

But as they were walking down the street of town, Ahri spotted the source of why they were teasing her in the first place. 

Akali. And of the looks of it, she seemed to be heading to work as she walked into a sushi restaurant aka her work.

Ahri never knew which or where the shop were located but now as she saw Akali enter it, she did.

She stopped in her tracks and thought for a while. Eye's still on the shop, the others hadn’t seemed to have notice Akali like Ahri had.

 

“Ahri? Are you coming or should we leave you behind?” Miss fortune asked

“I'm hungry, you guys want sushi? There's a shop over there” Ahri said and nodded towards the shop making the others spot it as well

“why? Didn't you say you want ice cream?” Syndra asked with suspicion in her voice

“yes but, I could go for something more foodie, plus maybe they have shrimp tempura” Ahri said, this time looking at miss fortune who perked up at those words, who looked at Ahri and then the restaurant, a smile spreading across her face.

“well I'm in, let's go” miss fortune started to head over to the shop right away with Ahri following after her, within turn made the rest follow as well.

 

the shop had a very home like feeling to it, kinda small but not too small either, it was still plenty of room around with really nice decorations, with a few martial art weapons on display that made a nice touch to the shop. 

And it seems like it was going well for it as there were several guests there eating and having a good time chatting with each other and the staff.

Speaking of staff one of them came up the group and of course, it was no other then Akali that had already changed out of her uniform and to her working outfit. 

And Ahri could feel her cheeks burning of seeing Akali like that, it was the first time she has seen Akali in something else than the uniform, and even though it was her working outfit, she still managed to look hot in it, so Ahri bit down on her lip in frustration as she started to regret going in there.

“hi and welcome to Kinkou Sushi, an-” Akali greeted but paused when she saw who they were

“and if it isn't Ahri and her crew” she smiled, her eye's more focused on Ahri than the other's 

“y-yeah, hi..” Ahri mumbled 

“hey Akali, so this is where your shop is huh?” Ezreal grinned, Akali nodded to him giving him a “yep, this is the place “

“I assume you want a table, we don't have a table big enough for you all 5 at the moment but I can put two tables together if that's alright “ Akali continued with the crew agreed on and followed after the girl that lead them further in, and lifted one of the tables next to another with ease. 

Ahri watched the girl carefully and felt her stomach do a flip, due to how Akali had rolled up the sleeves of her outfit, so when she lifted the table, easily so as well. She could spot how Akali appeared to be well fit and her muscles flexed.

Ahri had to look away embarrassed so she wouldn't get caught staring, but of course, her members notice and were having knowing smiles on their faces.

“alright that should do it, you can order on the menus on the tables here and a waitresses will come and take your order, I need to get back to the kitchen, so I see you tomorrow probably, have a nice meal” Akali smiled at them and bowed a bit to be more polite and then left the crew to order in piece.

 

“well that explains why you wanted sushi” Miss fortune laughed and took a seat

“shut up, i was just curious of where she worked ok?” Ahri spat and took a seat as well, preferably next to Soraka, she didn't tease her and she wasn't complaining how ‘bad’ this was like Syndra did under her breath, and she was lucky because where she sat she could get a small view into the kitchen, Where she saw Akali working and she honestly could not complain at all.

“ok everyone aside from Ahri. Since we already know what she wants, what do you guys planning to get?” miss fortune said, smirking at Ahri who shot her a glare but didn't say anything, she had decided to just ignore her until she stopped, with she knew weren't anywhere close to happening, but she could try.

“I'd like maki rolls..” Soraka said with Ezreal nodded to as well 

“think I take that as well, maybe some shrimp tempura like MF to” 

“What about you Syndra?” Ezreal added

“I think I pass, this time” 

“ I'd like the 10 piece combo A” Ahri said

“annd?” Ezreal started and wiggled his eyebrows up and down 

“and I'd like to punch you in the face Ez” Ahri smiled sweetly but oh so deadly, the blonde raised his arms in defense 

“sheesh, ok sorry” 

 

It didn't take long until a waitress walked up to them and took their order, and then passed it on to the kitchen. 

The crew were now small talking instead, some small stuff about school and other about their star guardian business but made sure no one was listening in to their conversation in case they were to say something that would directly lead a link to who they were. 

Ahri didn't quite engage so much in the conversations as she were in deep thought of why she felt the way she did around Akali, it’s been about a month of this, but it was just only recently that they started to small talk. 

but every time she lost her social skills, She shouldn't be so lame and be unable to talk to the girl, she were no stranger to having smooth conversations and make people fall for her if she so much wanted to. Yet here she was. A mess as soon Akali talked to her. 

Ahri let out a heavy sigh but as she did, the ground suddenly started to shake, the air growing thicker and as if something was sucking it out. 

She knew what this was, she looked at her members all nodding to each other with determined faces, their familiars flying up close to their respective partners to cover them

 

An invasion was about to happen

“find somewhere to transform quick” Ahri ordered and the moment she did a sound of an explosion came off nearby as the ground could be heard cracking loudly. 

Everyone else in the shop started to panic and scream as the crew ran outside to check where the invasion exactly were, to their luck it was just outside so they didn't need to hurry to get to it in time or find the exact spot. 

The crew spread out to take cover of any public sight, transforming into their magical form letting the power they got from the first Star flow through them

And in a blink of an eye, they all were gathered again, monsters from the invasion portals that had opened flowing out, a few crawling up from the ground that glowed a slime green color. 

“spread out and take out the ones who spit that green liquid first, and gather the rest up as much you can in one place and don't let them escape further into town, Soraka you go see if any civilians are hurt and need healing, when all is cleared go assist any of us who need your help” Ahri instructed, everyone, agreeing and nodding as they followed Ahri's command without question. 

People from the restaurant started to run out screaming and yelling about monsters. 

Ahri quickly dashed in, knowing perfectly well a few of the monsters could be lurking inside. 

“stay back you piece of shit” could be heard from inside the restaurant and Ahri knew that voice all to well, she quickly made her way there, already summoning her sphere and let 3 spirit flames dance in her other hand. 

As she got around the corner she saw how Akali were standing in front of an elderly couple as two monsters were in front of Akali, both being the claw type ‘kha’zix and ready to attack. 

But to Ahri's surprise, Akali dragged down a katana that had hanged on the wall as she held a kitchen knife in her other, all too ready to fight it, but had to quickly block an attack from the monster, as it was much faster than the girl, but Ahri knew that a blade wouldn't last such attack

And she was right, even though Akali had successfully blocked an attack with the sword, the sword broke off as soon the monster put more pressure onto it. 

“shit-” 

“stay back!” Ahri yelled out, earning the attention from both monsters and civilians, earning a good opportunity to send her sphere flying through the two monsters, earning a screech from them making them stagger back away from Akali who accidently tripped from the pressure the monster had made for breaking the sword.

Ahri dashed up to her and stood in front of her, shielding her from the monsters, that got a bit of back up from their screeching. 

There was a crack in the room where the monsters could get through so instead of 2 of them, they were now 5. 

“are you alright?” Ahri glanced at Akali, but she had more focus on the creature's movements, so she could see if they were to do a sneak attack but they were lurking closer to them slowly and carefully., aware of the guardian in front of them.

“y-yeah thank you..” 

“get these people out of here, and check for injuries, stay close to my member with mint hair, she can help you better than i can with that” Ahri said, now paying full attention on the monsters.

Akali looked at her savior unsure as she then glanced at the monsters that increased more and more from the crack.

“will you be alright?” Akali asked, her response from her savior was a simple but sweet giggle.

“Oh please, I be out of here to clean some more trash in 10 seconds flat” Ahri chuckled, as more spirit fire started to flow around the guardian, her foxtails glowing and Akali could tell that this guardian was more than capable of handling herself.

 

“let's go” Akali then said as she got up on her feet again and made sure the elder couple got out before her so she could cover for them. 

The three got out safe, and outside Akali could see more guardians fighting those monsters, and quickly so and not so far away there was the mint-haired one among other civilians as The blonde guardian had instructed, she followed the couple there and made sure they were safe. 

The mint haired guardian made eye contact with Akali and then smiled at her.

“thank you, do my leader require any help?” Soraka asked and Akali was about to answer but didn't get to do so as there was a swoosh in the air and something landing beside her. 

It was the blonde guardian and Akali suddenly felt star struck when she watched her, she said 10 seconds but she didn't actually think she take care of them that fast.   
Ahri flipped a bit of her hair as it once again gotten a bit messed up from fighting trash. 

“Everything alright here?” Ahri asked, watching over the civilians and the situation they had outside 

“they should be done soon and everyone is unharmed, ” Soraka said, Ahri nodded at her but then felt eye's on her, it was Akali and the way she was looking at her made her slightly nervous but she had a job to so she couldn't let it affect her.

 

“umm. Can i help you?” Ahri asked Akali that snapped out of it and then started to blush 

“me? What? No, I'm fine, uh... you're pretty cool, thank you for back there” Akali said and avoided eye contact with the guardian as she felt she was about to die from just looking at the beautiful girl.

“no problem.. you're pretty brave yourself protecting that couple like that, a-anyway I need to go help my team, until next time~” Ahri chuckled and winked at the blushing girl and then flew up with Soraka following behind to take care of the rest of the monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, everything was back to normal once again, the clearing up of the monsters went a bit quicker than usual as it was still a somewhat small attack then the ones at night, and lucky for them, this night had been quiet and peaceful, so all got their well-deserved sleep for once.

the only difference this time, was that Akali had come in early, no surprise there, her shop had after all gotten damage, so she didn't have to open up the shop until it was fully repaired again.

Ahri looked at the said girl and let out a sigh.

“do you think an invasion happened because we were there? what if they sensed we were there gathered and attacked and now she don’t get any income” Ahri mumbled and low enough for only Ezreal and miss fortune to hear, they who looked at each other and then chuckled

“ha no, if that was true, this school should be facing the same fate, and that sure hasn’t happened” Miss fortune said reassuringly

“but damn, your Akali was ready to fight some of those Kha’zix with blades and claws huh” Miss fortune added and smirked at Ahri to get a reaction from her.

“what do you mean ‘your’ “ Ahri hissed

“but yes… she did, she protected an elderly couple and-”

“Hey Akali! get over here, will you?? I heard you protected an elderly couple yesterday when that scary invasion happened!” Ezreal then shouted as soon he got the information, earning the girl’s attention who looked at the trio and got up from her seat to join the three.

“I will murder you Ezreal” Ahri said and was ready to slap his grin away but didn't get to as Akali joined them

“eh haha, actually no, it was more like the blonde guardian did the protecting actually, if it weren't for her, I prob would gotten sliced up” Akali laughed

“where did you guys go by the way? I didn't see you outside at all” Akali asked with a worried expression, but she was mostly directed her worried for Ahri, that went unnoticed by the girl herself, but Ezreal and Miss fortune could tell Akali were concerned mostly for her, it made them smirk pleased as their leader didn't notice it

“Oh, we ran away as soon we started to hear all those noises, i seen some before and know a few signs, and well I studied it so we got out from there quick” Ezreal said laid back when he realized that no one had answered Akali

“damn, that must be something, I only really started to look up these star guardian after what happened, because well… the blonde one. “A” that seems to be her code name, peaked my interest i guess” Akali chuckled, with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks, the three looked at Akali in disbelief, Ahri wanted to slam her head on the table, as the other two had to hold back not to laugh.

“interest?” Miss fortune asked to push further about that topic as she smirked at Ahri, that only glared at her.

“Yeah, I mean, she’s strong, she’s beautiful, and I think she was the leader? and I guess what others are saying about her is true”

 

“which is?~ “

“that everyone that see her have such a high chance of just falling for her, because i sure did” Akali grinned and took a chair and sat down with the trio, and the moment Akali had said that Ahri actually slammed her head on the table, and looked the other way, completely grumpy now of these news

“uh, you ok?” Akali asked as she looked at the blonde, that raised her head again and rested her chin in her palm with a frown.

“yes. I’m fine, I just remembered I forgot my math book” Ahri said flatly as she lied

“oh.. ok, you can borrow my later if you want, anyway, It’s really frustrating though because as many times I try, I can’t seem to get a clear image of how she looked like, it felt like I seen her somewhere but I just can’t connect the dots, all i know is that she’s really beautiful” Akali finished, and by now, Miss fortune and Ezreal were laughing, because, they knew Ahri obviously had a thing for Akali, and now Akali has a thing for Ahri, only that she doesn’t know it is Ahri herself, with was the reason for Ahri’s grumpy mood.

“haha yeah, I heard that no one knows at all who they are despite that they show their faces, something with their magic right?” Ezreal smiled at Akali with amusement

“yeah, there wasn’t much info about it” 

“what else did you find? you knew this “A” code name? was there more of the guardians on there?” Ahri then asked as she glanced at Akali, a bit red from the girl indirectly complimenting her.

“just bunch of letters and colors to disquinish them, any photos of them always are so bright in their ‘color’ so some call them by their colors while some heard other guardians call them a letter or two for a code name” Akali explained

“you have done a lot of research it seems” Ahri mumbled, not sure what she thinks of that.

“how could i not when one literally saved my life” Akali chuckled and stretched her right arm a bit in what Ahri noticed was in discomfort and, that’s when she saw a cut over her forearm, and worry started to fill her, and she had to think back the last time she saw Akali, she didn't see any wound or cut when she was outside the shop with her and Soraka among the civilians, but it was also then she realized her sleeves were down when they were outside and not rolled up as they were when she had seated them.

 

“what is that?” Ahri then said sternly and nodded directly at the cut on Akali’s arm, that, of course, got miss fortunes and Ezreal’s attention as well, all three knew what kind of cut it was, they seen it before, cuts and wounds from these monsters kinda left a unique kind of wound, even if it wasn't any big, they were still somewhat… different.

“this? it was just a cut from one of those monster’s its nothing though it hea-”

 

“and you didn't tell any of the guardians that??” Ahri then stood up, earning everyone's attention in the room, she felt anxious that Akali did have a wound from one of those monsters, yes it didn't look as bad, but it was regardless of a cut wound from something that was bad, it wasn't just a normal cut wound, they simply don’t ‘heal’ they still don’t know what kind of effects could happen if it was left over time, and it already been about 12 hours since then, this is why they always ask civilians that got close to any monster if they had any injuries, so guardians like Soraka, Janna, Lulu, maybe even Lux could use some of their healing powers. 

Ahri only knew what happens if one, even star guardians got to many injuries, and it wasn't pleasant. Ahri then suddenly got some flashbacks she desperately tried to forget, and her chest started to rise.

 

“it’s ok Ahri, what’s the deal? it heal” Akali said a bit taken back and confused on why Ahri would react so strongly on not telling a guardian of such ‘small’ injury

 

“it ‘just’ doesn't heal that easily!” Ahri almost yelled, and Miss fortune could tell, Ahri was starting to remembering things, things they both wanted to forget but never could.

 

“Ahri” Miss fortune stood up, and put her hands on her shoulders, Kiko flying up to Ahri concerned as he tried to snuggle into her as much he can to show comfort

“it’s ok, don’t think to much ok?” she tried to reassure her, but Ahri could see miss fortune masking away the pain as well, and she did not have it, she didn't want miss fortune to worry about her.

“i-i’m fine, i need water.” Ahri said and quickly left, in a bad mode, and Akali looked confused between them and Ezreal who didn't say much, but his gleeful expression were more serious, he had stood up as well when miss fortune did, so he sat down sighing, as Miss fortune did after a few seconds

“so… mind telling me why she seem pissed off? i really don’t get it” Akali raised an eye brown at the two. Miss fortune and Ezreal looked at each other unsure until Ezreal nodded to Miss fortune to take this one, she knew more and could hide the truth yet tell the truth better than he ever could.

 

“uh.. a few years back, she- … we. Lost a few important friends to us from a invasion attack, and well… they never exactly got any sort of healing, some died on the spot, other days later, from untreated wounds that we naively thought would simply heal because we didn't think it was serious enough and that they would be fine” miss fortune explained with a dark expression, she hated talking about it, it made her mad, it made her lust for revenge grow deeper, and as much the part their previous members died on the spot, it wasn't exactly the truth that they didn't think the ones who passed later were not in a serious condition, in fact, they did everything they could for days to try saving them, but the wounds didn’t heal, and they become worse by each day, until their starlight faded as well. gone. an empty shell and never coming back.

 

“oh.. I, I'm sorry to hear that-”

 

“we don't need any pity, me and Ahri just don't like talking about what we lost, especially Ahri, it’s not like she can't, it’s more like she can't stand someone being hurt from any invasion and not take it seriously, so please understand why she take this hard” miss fortune said and Akali nodded, feeling like she shouldn't talk as much about it for now, and that she for sure need to somehow get this wound fixed, she believed the story, and that even a small one could actually potentially harm her.

and she needed to apologize to Ahri later, she didn't know why, she just felt like she had to.

and she was about to go up and look for her, but didn't get to as Miss Fiora entered the class room.

“Alright everyone back to your seats so we can start the day”

 

Ahri was walking through the corridor in a hurry, cursing under her breath, thinking she should have checked on Akali more and not been such wuss about it, or at least get Soraka to do it, but no, she, of course, gets dim-witted around the girl, and forget about important details.  
so it was not a surprise that Ahri blamed herself for this.

she eventually stopped at year 2 classroom aka, Soraka's home room, and opened it in a hurry, the class had started there as well but she didn't care.

she got lot of eyes’s on her, and a very displeased eye’s from the teacher, she ignored them all.

“I need to borrow Soraka, it’s important,” Ahri said and entered without getting permission and walked up to the girl to take her wrist and lead her out of there, but there was no need to as Soraka followed willingly, but confused. 

the teacher started to yell at Ahri for interrupting her class and that Soraka needs to sit down.

“s-sorry…” Soraka mumbled to the teacher and then followed after the stressed fox, until she stopped in a secluded area.

 

“what’s wrong Ahri?” 

“Akali. she got cut by one of the kha’zix’s, and didn't say anything because she thought it would heal by it self” Ahri explained quickly and sighed

“I'm sorry, I should have checked on her…”

“no, this is not your fault, it’s mine, I just asked and didn't actually make sure of it, anyway, is there any possible way of healing it, without creating suspicious?” Ahri asked and Soraka looked a bit unsure and thought for a while.

“I could make something or heal her directly… but neither of us can give it to her like this… and it will be suspicious to show up to heal her afterward when we got the info that she didn't need to heal her until now that is.. but the guardians shouldn't have that information” Soraka spoke and Ahri nodded and leaned against the wall with a sigh

“that’s what I was thinking to… got any ideas?” Ahri asked Soraka and Soraka seemed taken back by Ahri asking HER for advice, Ahri was a leader and made all calls, not her.

“oh.. uh, no.. i’m not sure i..-”

 

“easy girl… I was just asking for opinion because I can’t act like myself around her, this is why it happened, so i need to take responsibly” Ahri said in a low tone, and Soraka smiled a bit to the girl

“do.. you like her? Akali, I mean” Soraka asked, and Ahri didn't answer for a few seconds as she thought of what she felt, and what to answer

“i guess, maybe more now since she protected some civilians and was ready to protect them despite not being like us” Ahri admitted as she blushed a bit and crossed her arms, feeling like she can be more honest with only Soraka around, this is why she liked Soraka and her being on her team, she was nice and pure, and not annoying or teasing like the rest of the members or grumpy like Syndra. she liked them all actually but Soraka was that friend and members she could be a bit more honest then she liked to.

 

“you should see her, as star guardian Ahri that is… I can make something for you to give her, i... don't know what you should say on why you are there but… anything should work right, she shouldn't get suspicious if we say something like, you maybe-” soraka paused for a second to think

“to maybe you wanted to check on her, due to that she was in more direct contact with the monsters and tried fighting two of them with a sword as you explained… and you brought something in case, not many do that so… maybe” Soraka said quietly the longer she talked as she were still a bit unsure of her own idea, Ahri, however, smiled at the girl proudly for speaking more than one sentence and giving her a really solid idea, that could possibly work, it would make more sense.

 

“I like that idea, thank you Soraka, I'm glad you are with us”

“t-thank you?” Soraka said a bit unsure with Ahri chuckled at.

“it’s me who saying thanks, buuut… ugh Soraka can't you do it? i cant speak to her good, and now after i found out she.. that she likes m-me… star guardian me… it is a bit… hard.” Ahri mumbled and blushed a bit harder than before, as she admitted something like this again, and it made soraka smile, and Ahri could swear she saw a hint of a mischievous grin in that smile.

“no.. i can’t, it needs to be you” Soraka said and then started to leave without a word.

 

“h-hey! you can't just do this!” Ahri said after the girl, but soraka only gave her an apologetic smile and then disappeared, leaving Ahri alone.

ahri sighed out and rested against the wall again, knowing perfectly well that yes, it needs to be her indeed, and it would make the most sense, she was the leader, and was the one there when it happened, it could make sense that the healer would show up as well and that Ahri just could tell her to go there, but maybe she did want to see Akali anyway, especially in a form she knew Akali would like her, and it’s a good excuse to see her in general.

and Soraka probably knew that and why she said no.

she was sneaky. in her own way. Ahri chuckled at that, and then started to head back to her class. “let’s go Kiko, I’m fine now, let’s get this day over with so we can fix this as soon as possible, we just need to keep a check on her”


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Ahri got back, everyone were already with their groups for the group project, Ahri had wished for different so she didn't have to interact much but there was nothing she could do about it so she just had to keep going forward 

Aside from Miss Fiora, lecturing her for leaving without an explanation, no one aside from her group seemed to care, her crew was glancing a bit at her as they did some work. 

“I felt sick and felt like i needed to throw up but I'm fine now after drinking water” Ahri said to her teacher who gave her a suspicious look but let her off the hook anyway but with a warning and if she were to pull something like that again she would get detention. As if they could keep her. 

Ahri took her seat were her crew + Akali were sitting writing a few things down, no one said anything, not even Ezreal for once. 

The blonde then felt her phone vibrate and that Miss fortune was nudging at her slightly, hinting to her to check her phone. 

So Ahri picked up her phone under the table and read Miss fortune unread message 

“I took care of the situation and had to explain partly the truth about us and our past on why you reacted so strongly. It was the only way to cover it up.” it read and Ahri sighed at the msg, she didn't like people knowing, even if it was just an ‘ordinary’ version of it. Regardless she was thankful Miss Fortune had covered for her.

“Thank you” Ahri mouthed to her friend and Miss fortune nodded to her as she then went back to write something down.

Akali, on the other hand, were uneasy on her side and kept flipping her pencil between her fingers, not sure if Ahri were mad at her or not. 

She didn't like it being this quiet.

She saw then that Ahri was glancing a bit to her and she wasn't going to let that opportunity slip

“I'm sorry, I didn't know” Akali said, and Ahri paid more attention to her now, but didn't say anything to her and was just silently watching her.  
Debating on what to say.

“exactly. You didn't know, you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong” Ahri said and then looked away from the girl.

Akali didn't feel better with that 

“I should have taken the wound more serious and i will from now on” 

Ahri let out a sigh, she didn't want to talk about it but looked like she had to but she would try keeping it short 

“again, you didn't know and i reacted more strongly than i should have, it's me who should say sorry “ Ahri explained but Akali again felt unconvinced and was about to speak again until Miss fortune interrupted them 

“my god. You both are sorry, can you guys move on now? “ Miss fortune spat and none of the girls said anything further 

“right…” Akali mumbled, she once again looked at Ahri, that had glanced at her but looked away when she did, making the girl chuckled for herself as she could see a hint of red from Ahri's cheeks. 

“cute “ Akali thought and started to do more work once again. 

 

a few hours passed and their day continued, they went through most of their classes and only had 2 left of the day, and they finally had some more free time more than 5-10 minutes breaks and instead had an hour to have lunch or do anything they wanted. really.

usually around this time, one of the star guardians would scout the city for any possible threats of invasions, this month it was Team Ahri’s turn on taking turns of scouting the area.

it was one of the things the teams had agree on where they actually do any sort of agreed team work on, obviously if needed, both team would come to an invasion, but if it was a smaller one it was more of a ‘what team gets there first’ since it wasn't necessary for 10 guardians to handle a smaller attack, so if it was bigger one, they all probably would be there.

Ahri had went back to Soraka over this time with the others and watched the girl create a sort of medicine potion from her healing powers, Shisa did something to it as well and Soraka explained, they had sort of made an lasting effect so it would stay in tact and not just vanish into thin air, as Soraka’s healing power could look like whenever she healed someone.

Soraka handed her the bottle and transformed.  
Ahri looked at it and then chuckled

“this looks like one of those bottles that you see in rpg games, classy”

“oh.. it is nice though, don’t you think?” Soraka said carefully and Ahri nodded

“It is, I could want some of those just because” Ezreal said with his mouth full from eating a sandwich

“speaking of not being classy…” Ahri mumbled

 

“don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Ahri asked the guy

“what? My duty of scouting? I assumed you wanted to since you need to get that to Akali” Ezreal took the last bite of his sandwich and nodded towards the bottle Ahri held.

“I can't exactly give it to her with other people around in the broad daylight, and i can't keep following and hope for her to go somewhere secluded when i should scout” Ahri explained to the boy and he seemed convinced enough, he looked around quickly to check if someone could see them but they were alone so he transformed into his magical form almost blinding the rest of the girls from the strong blue light.

“let's go Yuuto, an adventure awaits,” Ezreal said to his familiar and Yuuto chirped happily and landed on Ezreal back, granting and becoming his huge wings.

Ezreal flapped them a bit so he hovered over the ground

“Ezreal! Would you be more careful where you transform?” Ahri told him off but he just chuckled 

“see you later ladies~” he winked and then flew away in a dash

 

“now when Ezreal is away… I guess I go and see if I can get a chance to give this to Akali “ Ahri said, she felt a bit nervous as she had to take cover a bit and that felt awkward

“Alright have fun stalking your girl “ Miss fortune hummed and smiled at Ahri 

“I'm not going to stalk her I will just follo- ….” Ahri stopped her sentence and knew there was no way   
To get out from this one without digging herself deeper into a hole with in turn made Miss fortune laugh 

“let's go Sarah, let's leave her to it, the sooner this Akali thing is over. The better “ Syndra said and miss fortune rolled her eye's to Syndra for ruining the fun of it.

“you're so boring, Soraka let's go get you cinnamon rolls while we can. It's on me” miss fortune said and linked her arms with Soraka that had lighten up and looked excited from the mere word and thought of cinnamon rolls as Syndra silently followed after the two.

With left Ahri alone. 

She stood still for a while building up the courage to go find Akali and eventually she did and took a deep breath as she started to make her way to the most common spots she seen Akali. 

But today was her unlucky day as the girl wasn't at any of those places and the time for their lunchtime was running out. And when Ahri thought she would just have to wait until later once again.

She passed the basketball court and there she was.

Ahri felt relieved she found her but she was among others and playing so there wasn't any way she could get her alone. 

So instead Ahri took a seat on one of the benches just watching how it was playing out. 

And looks like Akali's team were struggling a bit, no surprise there, they were one person less than the others and they were facing Darius who were Known from playing dirty.

He and Akali were going toe to toe, with Darius pushing way more than needed to and it pissed Ahri off. 

Kiko was watching the match as well, highly interested in all humans running around throwing a ball around to each other. 

It flew up to the court and around it and then back to Ahri and chirped at her

“no, I don't want to join I'll just watch “ Ahri responded 

Kiko chirped once again 

“why? Because I get sweaty and that's annoying” 

Kiko seemed displeased with that and made a few more sounds

“star guardian business and basketball is completely different things and that ball isn't magic like my sphere, I can't control it” Ahri explained but Kiko wouldn't have it and flew back to the court and hovered over one of the baskets the humans were running towards, and when Darius took a shot. 

Kiko slapped the ball away, blocking it from going through and for it to bunch towards Ahri's direction 

Everyone on the court got confused on what just happened, it looked like it was going to be a clear shot.

Meanwhile, Ahri cursed under her breath 

“Kiko you little shit…” 

And right after they dismissed the missed shot they, of course, paid attention to where the ball had went, others were about to go get it but when Akali also spotted Ahri from the ball being close to her.

She was the fastest one to go get it.

“I'll get it”

And when she saw Akali approaching she felt her heartbeat rise and quickly got up to grab the basketball, so she could quickly give it back to Akali.

“Hey, i didn't know you like watching sports” Akali chuckled when she got close to Ahri that handed her the ball.

“..I don't, I was just bored,” Ahri said and avoided eye contact with the brunette that smiled at her.

“well, if you're bored why don't you join? We could need one more person on my team and with Darius being an asshole it doesn't make it easier “ Akali offered and let out a small laugh, this time Ahri looked at Akali and she really started to hate that perfect smile and her sharp dark eye's.

And she hated how she couldn't control a growing blush from said things. 

Ahri clicked her tongue and swayed her tail in annoyance over herself and blamed her hormones. 

“fine, but i can't make any promises that the opposing team will have a good time” Ahri said and Akali seemed a bit surprised with Ahri's answer.

“i thought you would say, ‘you’ instead of the opponent, hah” Akali laughed again amused with Ahri 

“don't worry, I'm planning the same” Akali smirked and the two started to head back to the court and Kiko finally seemed pleased and happy with the outcome 

 

Everyone else started to whisper among themselves, shocked to see Ahri joining them and how on earth Akali convinced her. Especially since some from their class had assumed Akali had pissed off Ahri and why Ahri wasn't with her crew at the moment. 

Nothing about this popular girl joining made sense. 

“would you all stop staring? I know I'm perfect but let’s just get this over with” Ahri said when she noticed all stares she was getting and as if command everyone looked away from her some blushing and had to snap out from it to start to focus on the game again.

The only one who still looked at her was Akali that let out an amused chuckle.

The game continued, this time both teams having equal members, so now they had a bit easier time and with Ahri with them she swiftly past others and dribbled them away, she was way better than many on the court had accounted for. 

“Ahri just got so much hotter, how can she be so good but still look like a goddess” Akali could hear one of opponent team members say and Akali couldn't lie, the girl did became more attractive like this and she was impressed as well so she suddenly felt an urge to not get outshined like that and wanted to impress as well. Maybe Ahri the most.

So it didn't take long before both teams played lot of attention to the two as well as people passing by as much both payed attention to each other passing and dribbling back and forth. 

They had good teamwork. Almost too good. 

It was fun and when one of them pushed on harder, the other followed to catch up, they had fun.

 

Darius hated it all. He had no fun and Got outmatched big time with these two teaming up and looking ridiculous good while doing it, it pissed him off.

So much that when he saw Ahri was running nearby him, Probably waiting for Akali to get back the ball from Ekko to then pass to Ahri.

He had enough of this petty pretty girl ruining his fun.

Unfortunately for him to Akali had noticed the Darius look on Ahri he had and knew he was about to play dirty so she let Ekko get away and quickly got up to Darius and not let him do whatever he planned to against Ahri. 

With was a harsh side tackle but Akali hadn't been the only one that had notice Darius was about to do something. Ahri herself had notice and when the tackle came, she had interrupted stopped in her tracks so he would just crash and land.

What she hadn't calculated for was someone taking a tackle for her. With in turn, had made it a double impact. 

Akali had taken the tackle sending her flying to the spot where Ahri had stopped in her tracks making it so they collided and Akali landing on top of Ahri.

Both groaned from the impact and pain from it.

Ahri recovered much quicker from it for obvious reasons that she was first to notice their position and Akali was close. To close and it made her lose all her brain cells at once and grew red from it.

 

“that shit hurt…” Akali mumbled when she recovered a bit and lifted her body

“ Ahri are you ok?” 

“...y-yeah.. just get off me “ Ahri said in a low tone and that's when Akali turned her head to look down and quickly realized she was on top of Ahri when their noses had nudged with in return had made Ahri freeze up and Akali stop breathing and everything seemed to have gone silent when they had made direct eye contact, so when Akali saw Ahri glance down to her lips and being so close to the girl she started to feel her cheeks burn. 

She felt something in her turn, a sort of Desire, a need.

But that desire didn't get much thought and quickly went away when she felt Ahri placing a hand on her shoulder and pushed her away gently.

“shit. sorry!” Akali quickly said and got up when Ahri did.

The blonde brushed of some dust and didn't say anything, much like the rest of the people around them that Akali had forgotten about for a moment.

Ahri didn't say anything, it wasn't like she didn't want to, more like she was lost at words and if she hadn't heard Kikos concerned chirp, she wasn't sure on herself on what she could have done.

Ahri took a deep breath and looked at Akali

“are you ok?” 

“m-me? Yeah.. but what about you? It was a hard hit” 

“I'm fine “ 

“you sure you don't want to go to the nursery? Your arm you had hurt already seem a bit bruised” Ahri asked concerned and Akali looked at her arm, and she was right and more then it felt stiff, it was fine.  
She did feel a bit light headed though 

“maybe I go, I feel a bit light headed actually” Akali admitted, Ahri nodded to that and decided she would go with her

“I go with you. But first… you. Dick head” Ahri growled and sent a glare to Darius 

“what did you call me?’ the big guy growled back and Ahri stepped up to him and everyone started to whisper again on what was about to happen

“You have quite some nerve to play dirty, did no one teach you manners? You should be thankful I don't cut yo-” 

“leave him, he's not worth it and nothing goes into his chicken brain anyway” Akali interrupted and held Ahri's wrist gently 

“you said you join, let's just go so we can get back to class” 

“fine, but don't think I'm finished with you just yet” Ahri clicked her tongue warning the guy and then followed after Akali to the nursery to make sure she's alright.


	5. Chapter 5

In the infirmary, Akali had sat down on one of those bed that usually were there and Ahri stood by the door as the nurse took a look on Akali and asked her what had happened and that if Ahri needed a check up to, with she politely said no to and that she’s fine.

the nurse however advised that Akali should rest for the time being due to her saying she felt light-headed, and the nurse wanted to try cleaning the cut she had on her arm.  
and give something to her that would help. Ahri scoffed at that idea.

“will you be alright?” Ahri asked a concerned and Akali nodded

“yeh, I just rest a bit and I will be back like nothing happened”

silence

“Guess I should head back to class” Ahri coughed when no one said anything as it just became more awkward still being there.

“it was nice playing with you, even though this happened, you’re pretty good” Akali smirked and Ahri smiled at that.

“we do some good work together and don’t worry about it, it was the dickhead's fault anyway,” Ahri said and Akali could only agree to that

“want to play again sometime? I actually like to get to know you better, but erm.. not sure if you are fine with that since i kinda made you mad and then tripped over you and ahem..” Akali got quiet since she was a bit embarrassed as these things had happened when she actually really liked to befriend Ahri, and she wasn't sure why Ahri hadn't told her off yet, when others probably would, and Ahri isn't the first person you exactly see making new friends that often

So Ahri’s small smile and next words came by a surprise to her.

“i liked that to”

\--------

 

Ahri left to her class after that, in a good mood as she felt like she bonded a bit with Akali and she didn't become too much of a mess either. The only thing that bothered her was that she could have made an excuse in her normal form and say she had something that would help and could heal her arm, but the nurse was in the room and it would be weird and maybe create future problem if the cut healed and Akali thinking that it really did heal by itself when it shouldn't have. So still no healing. 

And with the next two classes, she wouldn't get time for it anyway. 

When Ahri got into the classroom. 

Miss fortune and Ezreal were already seated and they noticed how Ahri looked a bit ruffled up and her clothes tangled slightly then the usual perfection style in it that they were used to. 

“what happened to you?” Miss fortune asked

“i don't feel like talking about it” Ahri sat down at her seat, and decided she would not mention what had happened as the two would probably make fun of her for it again.

Ezreal was about to ask where Akali was when one of their teachers walked in to start the class so he didn't get to and had to go back to his seat. 

 

Akali didn't return to any of the remaining classes so now it would be much harder to track her down after school and Ahri had no choice but to wait until evening came and give Akali the potion. 

During that time, Ahri had explained after all on what had happened and why Akali was missing and she was right Miss fortune and Ezreal laughed and found it hilarious while Soraka thought it was great that the two seemly had become friends. Syndra didn't give much reaction and wished for things to be in order again.

 

The gang walked downtown like yesterday and as they did, they passed Akali's restaurant and it really had taken a beating.

But construction workers were already at it to repair what was damaged, Ahri still felt bad about it and hoped that Akali wouldn't get to much affected about this.

Nothing much more happened that day so eventually, the star guardians went to their own homes including Ahri. 

It was about 9 pm when Ahri started to think of transforming and go seek out Akali. 

But her nerves stopped her from doing it and instead she paced back and forth in the same spot.

“what if she suspects something “ 

 

“she will for sure question on how I know where she lives, I shouldn't even know that myself, I just happened to pass by one time as she walked into her apartment building “ Ahri said frustrated to Kiko who was resting on top of Ahri's bed, not really listening to his partner as she ranted. 

Ahri stopped in her tracks and looked at Kiko yawing and rolled over to lie on his back.

“... you're an awful help right now” 

Ahri sighed deeply and checked the clock. 

She needed to go now. 

Ahri took a deep breath and transformed and once she had she stepped out on her balcony and let the evening air soar through her hair. 

And with a sigh and jump, she was flying through the sky. The view of the city was beautiful, Ahri could miss this, most of the time she didn't quite have the time to admire the scenery since she hurried somewhere to get rid of those monsters so for once she could appreciate the view.

She eventually came to Akali's apartment building but it was only then she realized she didn't know the apartment number. 

She groaned at this, why was this so complicated 

But with the help of the lobby mailboxes. She quickly found out. Not quite the magical way you would expect and not to speak of embarrassing and not cool at all but really. What other way was it?

Ahri flew up again to the level where Akali's apartment was and landed on the balcony.

 

Inside from the apartment Akali had just gotten out from her shower and were in her sweat pants and a simple crop top, since her shop was down for reparation she didn't have to work in a while, so this gave her a chance to do some good workout routine as well as just going on her day doing whatever she wanted, during that time though her cut she gotten from the past day had started to feel weird and sting.

She hadn't felt any effect when she had been in the nursery at school during the time she was there and since the nurse told her she could go home and rest since there wasn't much of the school day left. She did what any other youth that's bored probably would do.

Not do that. Instead, she had gone to an arcade, had some greasy lunch, did some window shopping and then worked out and went home to take a shower as she felt fine aside from the cut stinging a bit.

Now however she had another problem.

She had no idea how to heal this cut.

The nurse thought she could fix it with some health lotion but it had no effect at all. 

Akali thought back to how Ahri had gotten a bit mad at her for being naive about it. 

And after she found out how she lost some friends she got a better understanding of where she was coming from. And she guessed this was why the girl didn't choose to make any new friends that often.

Yet she had wanted to befriend Akali as well despite all that happened that day. 

She felt bad for Ahri and Sarah, she couldn't imagine losing her friends like that to something that no one understood.

She then heard something land on her balcony with was strange. She lived on the highest floor, so it was impossible for someone to drop something on it. 

Akali slowly made her way to the balcony and dragged away the curtain from the window. 

And there she saw her savior from the previous day.

The blonde female star guardian “A” and just seeing her made Akali blush and her heart to skip a beat as she forgot how beautiful she actually was.

Akali opened the balcony door and stepped outside as the guardian watched her in silence. 

 

“Hello, I believe there's something you didn't tell me yesterday “ the guardian spoke and Akali was just so amazed by the Guardian that she had missed what she had said. So it became an awkward silence. 

 

“...y-your arm” The Guardian said and this time Akali had heard and snapped out of it. 

“huh? My arm? I mean- yeh! My arm..” Akali coughed with a blush. 

“wait. How did yo-” 

“it's my duty to make sure the people are safe, I was in hm, not in the right mind state yesterday and from what happened i had a hard time believing you walked out spotless” The guardian spoke she looked at Akali with her deep violet eyes but then turned her head. 

“yeah… I actually got cut and I know I should have said something I just thought it wasn't that much of a deal” 

 

Ahri looked back at Akali who seemed to really have taken what she had said to her at school to heart, there was no reason to tell her again.

“as long you know better, and you seem to be the type to run into danger rather from it, I'm not surprised that comes with you being reckless and not thinking things like cuts and bruises are big deals, in its own way it's admirable. It's what a guardian would do” Ahri admitted and she was surprised by herself how well she talked to Akali.

Maybe it was because she was in her guardian form, Akali seemed to have shined up from what Ahri had said as she grinned proudly from getting such compliment from a star guardian.

“i-i guess yeah, it's a habit i guess…” 

 

“so eh.. is this a usual thing star guardians do..? I think i would remember if someone were to post about that a guardian showed up at their house after an attack” Akali said and Ahri felt as if she had gotten called out or if she were onto something since Akali had a mischievous smile on her face. 

“no... I guess we don't do this often… unless we commit an error, with we did yesterday which was not giving you any healing, so here I am” Ahri said and took a few steps closer to Akali with the bottle in her hand. 

And with the guardian stepping closer to her Akali felt her heart rise, she looked at the bottle that laid in the guardian's hand.

“that will heal me? Wasn't.. eh.. SK? The mint haired girl supposed to be a sort of healer” Akali asked, she had so many questions and tried getting as many she could she wanted to know more.

 

“are you unhappy with it being me? I could go and send ‘SK’ if that's what you wish for” the guardian then said with a smirk and Akali started to panic

“no!! You're perfect- I mean! This is perfect. Your fine, I'm happy it's you actually i-” 

 

“I'm kidding” the guardian giggled and Akali felt like she was going to have a heart attack

“i decided to show up as it was me who did the error and i asked my teammate to make something for you for me to correct it” Ahri explained, she liked this, she felt more comfortable and was able to talk much more normal then she could in her original form, she wasn't sure why but she was glad she could + she got to see this side of Akali with only made her find Akali more cute and charming.

“your arm” Ahri said and Akali reached out her arm that had the cut on it and Let Ahri use the healing potion, with gave her a perfect excuse and view of just watching the guardian.

“you know… you could Probably just left the bottle at my balcony and went on your way, pretty sure i know how to do this” Akali then said in a teasing manner and Ahri looked at Akali realizing she was completely right. And it would spare her any chances of giving clues to who she was.

 

“I assume y-your right, I could have done that” Ahri mumbled making Akali chuckled 

“I'm glad you didn't “ 

 

Ahri looked at Akali and the two made eye contact as it got silent, both starting to blush a bit and smile

“me to” Ahri said and let go of Akali’s arm as it was back to normal now. 

Akali stretched it a bit and tried it out and the healing had worked there was nothing on it that could tell she ever had a cut in the first place and even the bruises she got from the tackle had disappeared this was amazing. Star guardians were amazing.

“Woah, it's actually completely gone!” 

“yes, but now when I'm done my duty I need to go, I have a few things to take care of” Ahri chuckled, she didn't really have anything to do, more than taken care of her heart beating rapidly in her chest but Akali couldn't know that. 

“going to go heal others and blessing them with your presence?” Akali asked and raised an eyebrow with a smirk and Ahri could honestly just say yes, and not start something and keep a low profile but she didn't care, she liked this. She liked Akali, as a star guardian or not. She wanted to make sure Akali was special. She knows she really shouldn't make a bond with anyone in her star guardian form but she was going to keep that promise to herself. She will choose her own destiny and walk her own path

“You're a special case, don't worry” Ahri winked and started to hover a bit.

“until next time Akali” Ahri said and flew away.

Akali watched after the guardian and followed the light that was left after her, and if she didn't crush on the guardian before, she for sure did now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the weekend and Akali was already up early from the habit of opening up the restaurant despite it being about 3 weeks since that invasion happened so now she wasn't sure on what to do every morning, she could go to the gym or maybe just check out how the restaurant is going in its reparation state since it was supposed to be done soon, then again she was not that bored and she had already worked out the other day.

There were always games she could play but she didn't feel like staying inside today, it was a clear warm day after all.

As she was thinking of what to do for the day she laid down on her bed again and checked through her phone and scrolled through some of the star guardians blogs that she followed and seemed like it been an invasion again. 

Akali thought back at her encounter with the blonde star guardian last night, and how they kind of bonded? Was that it or was Akali just being delusion about it due to how she liked the guardian. 

however, She hoped that the invasion had went well. 

She knew the blonde could handle herself but she couldn't help to worry anyway. 

Akali kept scrolling and then saw a picture from Ahri's personal blog, since the two had shared their social media with each other and hanged out lately. 

she stopped to look at the picture, it was a picture of a ice cream with the night sky in the background. 

She chuckled and thought on who on earth eats ice cream in the middle of the night.

Akali decided to send her a msg.

 

Meanwhile, Ahri was still asleep as she had her covers wrapped around her and Kiko was sleeping on top of her, both trying to catch up with the sleep that they missed last night. 

But with a vibration from Ahri's phone and it giving off the notification she woke up for a second and checked her phone out of habit. 

Her eye's getting blinded from the light from her phone so it was hard focusing and see what this new msg from her blog on Instagram was about.

However, when she saw the name of who sent the message she immediately sat up in a hurry 10 times more awake And with that hasty movement Kiko woke up from almost falling off the bed but luckily for him, he can fly. 

He wasn't happy about it though and threw a small tantrum with angry chirps.

 

“who eats ice cream in the middle of the night? But speaking of food do you want to go get breakfast?” the messaged said with the picture she had posted yesterday she got late ice cream with Miss fortune after the Invasion.

“anyone who knows that having ice cream sundaes is always a good time~☆ but yes.. sure. I haven't eaten yet” Ahri sent back and stared at her phone waiting for a reply that came after about a half minute.

 

“great! Where do you want to meet up? I can come to pick you up if you want ^w^” - Akali

 

“that be nice, thank you, just give me 30 minutes to get ready ^^ ” - Ahri

 

Ahri sent the last message and got up to quickly wash her hair but not before she had to decide on a cute outfit and it had to perfect and it was way harder than it should have whenever she met up with Akali.

But eventually, she decided to go with a black sweater and a cute white skirt with some boots. 

And with that, she now had to hurry up with washing her hair and dry it as well as changing into the outfit and put on a bit of makeup before Akali would get there. 

And she finished just in time when she got a message from Akali that she was there and she felt even more nervous than before but made her way down anyway with Kiko flying next to her, highly interested on why his partner dressed up so prettily with he understood when he spotted Akali and chirped and flew around her happily.

“Oh hey~” Akali greeted when she saw Ahri walking towards her. 

Ahri blushed from seeing Akali, she wore a jersey jacket with a dragon on it with a pair of black jeans she looked amazing and behind her stood a green motorcycle that Akali leaned on.

“hi.. I didn't know you drove a bike” Ahri said and Akali chuckled at that

“that's pretty much how I know how to drive around on the scooter from work

“but…” Akali started and then looked at Ahri again and noticed her outfit 

“you're really pretty but now I feel like maybe I should have told you that I would come on a bike…” Akali said and scratched her head

“I can just go and change-” 

“no! I mean it, you're really pretty so don't, uh. Here “ Akali interrupted and Akali's compliment made Ahri blush again, Akali then took off her jacket and handed it to Ahri

“just wrap it around your waist and it should be fine” Akali grinned. Ahri looked at it a bit unsure, it looked expensive 

“you sure? 

“definitely” 

 

“Alright then… thanks” Ahri thanked the girl and took the jersey jacket to wrap around her skirt and next Akali handed her a helmet, with Ahri, looked a bit unsure on as well and that Akali were basically in a t-shirt now, and… looks like Kiko had taken his place on top of Akali's head again…

“my ears...and aren't you cold like that?” Ahri asked a bit concerned 

“your ears?” 

“the helmet will kinda make them stiff under the helmet, I don't like that” 

 

“don't worry, I picked out one that had some more space in them, I think it would be fine, and it's warm outside so I won't get cold” Akali smiled and Ahri nodded to what she said and trusted her word for it, and let Akali help her put on the helmet to watch out for her fox ears so they wouldn't get stuck or get any pressure on them. 

And Ahri could feel the girls fragment with her being that close to her again, she smelled good, that Ahri let out a sigh. 

“there, that should do it, you ready?” Akali asked and put on her own helmet as she jumped up on her bike with Ahri following after.

“you're not scared right?” Akali asked and Ahri scoffed at that

“hah, as if, this is child's play “ Ahri said and took the seat behind Akali

“good, wouldn't expect anything less from you but i would still recommend holding onto me“ Akali said and Ahri was afraid she would say that but she did regardless and felt her cheeks burn under the helmet as for Akali she felt a small spark from Ahri hugging her with a missed heartbeat, but she quickly shook that feeling off and started the bike and started to drive towards their location with Ahri holding onto her.

They seemed to be much further into the city or what Ahri liked to call it “Lux's part of the city “ as this part is where most of team lux lived and went to school.

 

They eventually came to a stop and they were at a cute looking dinner and it was up to Ahri's standard's as well. 

“here we are~ this place is really nice and I have some friends who work here too so we can get a bit of discount” Akali said and took off her helmet and then helped Ahri with hers. 

“It looks nice” Ahri smiled at Akali who seemed happy with that Ahri approved. 

But Ahri's approvement would soon beg difference. 

The two stepped inside and Akali seemed to have been here a lot as she was really comfortable walking through it with Ahri beside her.

“Oh! Hey Lux! think me and my friend can get a table?” Akali then said and Ahri froze from hearing that name, much like Lux did from afar when she looked their way only to spot Ahri with Akali.

Ahri also noticed Poppy, Lulu and Janna eating at a table. With only could mean that Jinx had to be close by as well. 

“Lux! When can we GO. I'm tired of working I want to go out and blow- wait what is SHE doing here??” Jinx stepped out of the kitchen and had been in the middle of her sentence until she spotted Ahri. 

And Ahri felt a headache coming up. This also brought the rest of Team Lux's members attention and stared at Ahri and it became silent.

Akali looked confused among them and wasn't sure why it got so quiet. 

Lux silently stepped up to the two alongside Jinx who stood beside Lux to give Ahri a suspicious look.

“er… hi... Akali. A-Ahri…” Lux stuttered, obviously feeling insecure around the other confident leader.

“you know each other?” Akali asked 

“you could say that” Ahri responded with a sigh, suddenly she didn't like this dinner as much.

“Oh, guess there's no need for introductions then” Akali smiled, and seeing that Smile made Ahri less irritated. 

“wait, isn't that your jacket Akali? Why does Ahri have it?” and why are you blushing fox?” Jinx question and all her questioning made Ahri blush more as she was getting called out. 

So she immediately tied off Akali's jacket and gave it back to Akali in a hurry without saying anything.

“you ok Ahri?” Akali asked 

“I'm fine.” 

“ok…? But anyway can we get a table? “ Akali asked again and Lux nodded

“you can take any you wan-” 

“thanks” Ahri cut off and dragged Akali with her, far away from them as possible with confused Akali after her.

“uhm what's going on?” 

“we don't exactly get along. ” Ahri said and stared out of the window swaying her tail in annoyance 

“oh..mind explaining why?” 

“we were at the same summer camp and some stuff happened, i don't want to talk about it” Ahri glared out of the window and Akali didn't say anything either. 

“sorry. It's just, we see a quite few things differently” Ahri tried and Akali shook her head at that and smirked 

“like having ice cream in the middle of the night?” Akali teased and Ahri let out a giggle 

“you have to try it to understand” Ahri smirked back 

“oh yeah? What if I don't even like ice cream?” 

“then I'm afraid I have to leave “ 

“how? I drove you here” Akali chuckled and raised an eyebrow 

“I'll just steal it” 

Akali laughed at that 

“id liked to see you try” 

“oh you have no idea what I'm capable of” Ahri smiled mischievously and looked at Akali with a glint in her eye and it was something in the way Ahri looked at her that made Akali feel nervous and swallow. 

“I-”

“yuck, I know you two are on a date and all, but please this flirting needs to go” Jinx then interrupted with a pen and paper in her hand. 

Ahri blushed at that and looked away, feeling yet again annoyed for getting interrupted 

“w-wait! This is not a date! I just wanted breakfast an-” Akali started with red cheeks 

“I never seen Foxy like this. Like. Ever.” Jinx pointed at Ahri and her outfit and Ahri lowkey wanted to strangle jinx at the moment 

“so. What it be?” 

 

“just give me some pancakes” Ahri said as she looked outside the window 

“I take some french toast” 

 

“coming right up! See you soon nerds” Jinx said and finally left. 

An awkward silence filled the booth they sat in. 

 

“uhmm.. you didn't think this was a date did you? “ Akali asked carefully 

“not really, it's breakfast, it's just jinx saying nonsense” Ahri sighed being used by now that Akali only saw her as a friend as she seriously loved and crushed on her star guardian self however when she glanced at Akali she was still blushing a bit

 

“she's not the chef here right…? I mean..” Ahri then asked, worried that with the combo of Jinx and food.

“god no! She just takes orders with lux and cleans the dishes since she helps lux's family out, I think it's Lux's brother who cooks the food” Akali said and that made Ahri relieved 

 

“I see” Ahri said and then took a deep breath 

“sorry if I seem to be in a bad mood, I'm not. it's just, it's a bit awkward seeing them “ Ahri said and Akali nodded

“that's alright, I can get that, let's just have a good time and I can buy you some ice cream after we are done with the breakfast” Akali smirked 

“I hold you onto that just so you know” Ahri smirked back, and as they waited for their breakfast they small talked about anything that came to mind and both were having a good time like they usually did.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast the two stepped outside of the dinner and Ahri were happily eating her ice cream as the two walked around in the city.

“how come you didn't buy yourself an ice cream? You're missing out” Ahri said and Akali watched the blonde eat her ice cream in bliss and thought it was cute. 

“because having ice cream in the morning is equally as weird as it is at night” Akali laughed and Ahri rolled her eye's this time and let out a giggle 

 

“besides I can always just do this” Akali continued and placed her hand over Ahri's in which she held her ice cream and then pushed it near her mouth to get a taste of it as well.

“fine guess it is kinda good” Akali laughed and totally missed how Ahri froze up from that action as It was technically an indirect kiss and it made her bashful. Ahri had to stop thinking for a second and shake her head. 

An indirect kiss? And she felt bashful about it? She felt like a hormonal teenager and she started to greatly dislike it. 

Ahri took a breather 

“your lucky your cute or I would have cut your hand off from touching my ice cream” Ahri said and smirked at Akali that chuckled 

“you can be so violent geez” 

“only when necessary” Ahri joked, she was having a good time and she really started to feel like she could act like herself around Akali. 

Sure she easily could turn into a mess but at least now she could speak better.

 

But today wasn't Ahri's lucky day, as they were making their way through the city. 

Everything started to shake and rumble, the air once again started to feel like it got sucked out. Ahri got altered right away and quickly picked up her phone to open a chat room she had with her team. 

Only typing “invasion” and sent it. 

The others could just press Ahri's name from there on to check where her location was. 

And she herself was about to sneak away 

But before she could Akali grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards where the dinner was and kept close to her. 

“stay close to me” Akali said, her voice full serious and her light-hearted aura just turned into a protecting one, and Ahri couldn't lie. 

Just seeing Akali like that made her heart beat fast even though she was the last person that needed protection, but Akali couldn't know that. 

And that was troublesome, they could see how huge portals started to open up and a green glow coming from the ground in the cracks. 

She needed to transform to prevent as many openings as possible. 

A small tremor though made the two lose their balance so Akali lost the grip she had on Ahri's hand and there were enough people in the panic for Ahri to slip away, it pained her though when she had to melt into the crowd to see Akali’s panic face when she realized she lost Ahri. 

“I’m sorry” Ahri spoke and walked away from the crowd to get to a place where she could transform without anyone seeing her.

 

Meanwhile, Akali felt panic in her heart, she couldn't find Ahri anywhere and those portals were just becoming bigger and the ground was sending more and more tremors her way. 

There was just impossible to find Ahri now through this crowd, she didn't want to leave Ahri alone when something like this happened, she assumed that Ahri experiencing Invasions couldn't be easy for her.

Akali felt like she needed to be there for her to be any sort of comfort, She cared for Ahri despite just knowing her for a few weeks, and that just how she was.

Akali saw one of the monsters jump out

“shit…” she had no choice but to run. 

She ran back to to the dinner and hoped for her friends there could help her find Ahri.

But it was deserted. 

Fuck it then, dangerous or not, she couldn't let a friend possible be in danger alone.

 

She could see how several lights were flying through the sky. The star guardians were here.

Five were pretty close with one separated from the other as 4 were coming towards the others, More people were running away from there the more the monsters invaded, yet Akali stubbornly searched the area and tried looking through the crowd as much she could that she didn't notice how one was crawling on the ground towards her in rapid speed.  
only when it leaped up in the air to attack her was it that she noticed it. She was done for Akali thought for herself and prepared for the impact and feel its claws and teeth sink into her. 

But instead, she felt a soft body collide with hers the impact was hard but way less then what would happen if the monster collided with her.

She laid on the ground and when she opened her eye's she saw the blonde star guardian and felt her body press into hers as the guardian shielded her from whatever the monster was throwing at them. 

“what are you doing here?? Are you out of your mind!?” Akali didn't get to answer as the moment the monster calmed down to collect more energy, The guardian swooped her up instead in a second and took a leap into the air and flew high up and far enough distance for Akali to get back to the invasion.

 

Ahri put her down on the ground

“what were you thinking?? Do you want yourself to get killed?” Ahri yelled at the girl who seemed taken back by this and wasn't sure how to react. 

She was still high on adrenaline and shock from almost getting killed by that monster, but she was still thinking about one thing: find Ahri. 

“I need to find my friend! She might still be out there!” Akali said but got glared down by the guardian.

“you will stay put! If she's there. We find her and bring her here or to any other safe area! I recommend you start looking for her in those places first” Ahri said sternly, and she had to almost hold back a choking feeling, she couldn't believe that Akali would stick around to just look for her. She so easily could have gotten herself killed. And Ahri would have to once again feel the heavy responsibility for someone else death. She couldn't go through that again. 

Especially not Akali. She didn't want to lose the one person she ever had feelings for, only to get her taken away from her right away. She refused to let that happen

 

It was hard to argue with that, but Akali felt her heart is heavy, what if Ahri were hurt? What if she were dead? Anything could have happened

“but I-” 

Ahri stepped up the girl, invading her personal space so that Akali had to take a few steps back.

“you will stay here. And you will not go near this invasion I… I can't lose you” Ahri said, and at first it looked like she was ready to murder her if she didn't listen but then her expression dropped, she looked in pain, sad, her ears were down and Akali was beyond confused. 

What did she mean by that? 

“what..?” Akali let out a whisper and Ahri connected their foreheads as she held onto her arm 

“just stay here. Please...” Ahri sighed and brushed their hands together before she had to leave 

Akali didn't get the chance to answer before the guardian was gone again. 

“ok…” Akali said to herself and was left to think of what just happened. this was strange, why would she be so affected? Akali was no one special, come to think of it, how did this guardian know her name? Or was it just a thing guardians knew? 

it was also weird how the guardian had looked at her, it was as if she knew her but matter how much Akali tried putting faces together everything was foggy nothing came to mind, nothing connected the dots. 

Akali eventually sat down and let out a breath she had held. This was getting frustrating 

 

Ahri quickly returned to the invasion where her team had arrived and were already fighting. 

Team Lux was also there. 

Ahri made eye contact with Lux for a moment, her eyes asking if they need to team up. Ahri nodded her head to that yes. They needed both teams for this. as it was a mess and there was still people to evacuate As well as closing several portals.

 

This one would Take a longer time than the ones a few weeks ago, or even the one last night.

Guardians like Jinx and miss fortune were of to fight, While the team's healers and such helped as much they could to evacuate the people alongside poppy while the rest was helping to fight the monsters and closing the portals. The battle was hectic but after 2 hours or so they managed to stop the invasion.

And as soon Ahri saw everything was fine she flew towards the place she had dropped off Akali and de-transformed longer down the road from where Akali supposedly was waiting if she was still there.

 

Ahri started to walk and it didn't take long before she saw Akali still waiting and when Akali spotted her she started to run towards her and hugged her tightly out of worry, it surprised Ahri a bit that she did. but she slowly put her arms around Akali as well.

Feeling relieved she was safe that she didn't go do something stupid.

“I was so worried about you… where were you?” Akali asked, still hugging her. Ahri didn't answer, she didn't know what to say or how she should explain her disappearance, instead, she hugged Akali tighter.

‘She was alive, she didn't get hurt, everything was fine, she didn't lose anyone because of her.’

Ahri kept thinking for herself. Akali carefully pushed Ahri away but still held onto her as she looked at her

“you don't have to tell me what happened if it's hard for you, but I'm here if you need a shoulder to lean on. Ok?” Akali spoke, Ahri nodded as Akali hugged her again. She felt safe she felt like all her burdens and responsibilities eased and weren't as heavy in Akali's embrace 

 

“let's get you home, I take you there “ Akali smiled gently and Ahri let out a small sigh and tried shaking off the heavy feeling of almost losing Akali like she lost 3 of her teammates. Her friends.

“alright “ Ahri smiled back and they made their way back to where the dinner was and luckily the invasion hadn't hit or destroyed anything to bad, there was a bit of rumble here and there but nothing serious.

Akali's bike had fallen over but it was still in good shape and worked fine. The two got on it and drove away And back to Ahri's apartment where Akali insisted she follows with to make sure Ahri was really ok.

She was really silent and Akali felt worried for the girl and wanted to know what happened but if Ahri didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't push it. Kiko was worried to and mostly just gave a few sad chirps as he tried cuddled into Ahri from where he laid on her shoulder 

“my head hurts so I think I will go to sleep,” Ahri said, she had used too much of her powers and she started to feel the effect of it now and she thought Akali would leave but instead Akali followed after her with a concerned look on her face

“you sure you are alright?” 

“yes, I'm fine now, thank you” Ahri said, she didn't feel fine. For a while now she had flashes of memories playing in her head, of when she wasn't strong enough. When she saw her friends fall before her. How they one by one died before her.

“Alright then… I guess I see you? Rest well Ahri” Akali said and started to walk out of the bedroom door, but Ahri grabbed her hand and held onto her fingers gently. 

“wait. Stay “ Ahri said, she felt as if she let Akali go now the next time she would wake up, she would wake up somewhere else where she would learn that she didn't save Akali.

And she didn't want to meet that fate.

Akali looked at Ahri in silence, the girl seemed to be thinking of something that paind her

“ok, I stay as long you need to, just rest and I be here when you wake up” Akali smiled reassuring and lead Ahri to go to her bed and get some sleep.

Kiko flew up and watched Ahri get into bed and decided to rest on Akali's shoulder instead as he watched Ahri, since Akali had taken a spot on top of Ahri's covers beside her, it didn't take long for Ahri to fall asleep and then cuddled up to rest unconsciously against Akali. 

It made the girl blush as Ahri kinda held onto her in her sleep. 

It was strange to see Ahri like this, but she understood something must have made an impact on her and maybe even triggered something she didn't want to remember. 

Whatever it was, Akali decided she would stick around Ahri until she felt alright again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahri woke up hastily from a nightmare she had, it was a long time ago since she had a dream like that, it was always of the night when she lost her friends sometimes it was really really bad and she would wake up in a panic attack, in cold sweat and even transforming in her sleep because of it. 

this time she just woke up with a sickening feeling in her stomach. but then remembered Akali. so she got out from bed in a hurry, worried that Akali was gone, but she calmed down when she saw the girl standing the kitchen cooking food. Kiko was still with her as he sat on top of her head, watching Akali make whatever she was cooking.

The sounds of footsteps behind Akali notified her that Ahri was awake again and turned around

“you're awake! Good, I'm almost done here” Akali grinned and turned again to continue her work and with Ahri up again, Kiko chirped happily at her and flew around her in circles, happy she was alright.

Ahri felt relieved seeing the girl alive and kicking, and she smiled at Kiko giving him a quick pet before she looked at Akali again. she felt a bit bashful that Akali had stayed true to her promise that she would be there when she would wake up, Ahri leaned against the door frame as she watched Akali.

“what are you making?” 

“Sashimi, and some other Sushi dishes I hope you will like” Akali smiled, Ahri stepped up to the young chef and watched her prepare the dishes. 

“not sure if Sushi is something you make after an event like this “ Ahri joked

“Hey, having a sashimi chef around as a friend comes with its perks of having sushi randomly if needed. You need to eat something so why not right?” Akali chucked. Ahri smiled at that but shook her head.

“usually people make like soup or something and what if I want ice cream sundae huh?” the girl smirked, Akali watched her in silence but then smirked back and faced her.

“which I why I also got you some when I bought all these ingredients” 

And you didn't have to tell Ahri twice, she was already at her fridge and ready to eat her beloved ice cream sundae but before she could open the fridge door. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and got lifted away. 

“what are you doing? Put me down!” Ahri groaned as Akali laughed and carried the girl away from the fridge

“no ice cream before you eat real food” 

“ugh, it's fine, don't make me force you to put me down “ 

“oh, you want to get down? Why didn't you say so” Akali had gone over to Ahri's sofa so she dropped her down, surprising Ahri so that she had grabbed onto Akali's shirt dragging her down with her, but she managed to catch herself before she collided into Ahri. They were still face to face though making eye contact as silence took over the room.

 

“t-this needs to stop happening” Ahri blushed and broke the eye contact, with Akali tilted her head at

“hasn't it just been like once?” Akali laughed and Ahri had to correct herself, right Akali wouldn't know about the second time they were in such position. 

“why are you blushing though?” Akali smirked, she seemed to be in a playful mode but that didn't stop Ahri from blushing more since Akali had called it out

“i-I'm not! Just get off me” Ahri turned her head to try hiding her face with only amused Akali more and did the exact opposite as she instead straddled Ahri on the sofa 

“come to think of it, you’re kinda shy, not at all this cool and confident charmer i always hear rumours about “ Akali raised a eyebrow and Ahri felt lowkey insulted. It wasn't her fault that she become such wimp around Akali, ok maybe it was in its own way but she never asked for it. 

“I don't know what you are talking about “ 

“riight, either you're a fraud, or…” Akali paused 

“or what?” Ahri hissed a bit

“you like me” Akali smirked and Ahri could feel her heart beat faster from her saying that. Can she really have figured it out? She didn't want Akali to find out like this, plus, Akali still liked someone else. 

That technically was her anyway. But Akali didn't know that. 

“what are you saying? It's not… like that” Ahri mumbled and Akali started to laugh and then placed her hands on Ahri's waist.

“I know, I'm just messing with you” she chuckled and then started to tickle Ahri who started to laugh and tried fighting back from the position she was in. 

 

However neither of them notice how close they have gotten so when Kiko saw this, and obviously knew that Ahri liked this girl that was in their apartment.

He got an idea to help out. 

He carefully flew up to the two girls basically fighting for dominance by now as Akali tickled Ahri. 

And knocked into Akali's head so it got pushed down

Silence. 

Both girls were frozen in the spot and Ahri could swear her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she could feel Akali's lips upon hers.

But what surprised her more was when Akali slowly started to move them as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, Ahri knew this must be an accident but she couldn't help herself, so she kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Akali's neck as She kissed her slowly.

Akali's heart was beating hard, she didn't know what came over her, one moment she was tickling her friend and the next she somehow accidentally kissed her. 

Only. She hadn't pulled away, she instead had deepened the kiss and it felt good, she wanted more so when Ahri had kissed her back it came as a surprise to her, she didn't know what this meant. 

They were friends, and she shouldn't enjoy kissing her friend this much. But she did. 

Akali pressed closer, and as much Ahri loved this, she knew something didn't add up and pulled away.

“w-wait…” Ahri mumbled and when she did Akali snapped out from it and got off Ahri, completely red

“oh my god, I'm so sorry- I.. I don't know what happened.. i-it was a accident but then i just-” Akali stuttered and stopped her sentence as she didn't know why she continued to kiss her when it really had been an accident and Ahri was a bit confused on what had happened as well.

But when she saw Kiko laughing mischievous she knew he probably had knocked their heads together But that didn't explain why Akali had deepened it.

And Akali seemed as much confused as she was.

Ahri then sat up with a sigh, suppressing the blush she felt on her cheeks.

“it's fine… it was just an accident” Ahri reassured but Akali looked conflicted 

“but i-..” 

“Akali, r-really, don't think too much about it, it was probably the mood” Ahri said without looking at Akali who took a deep breath

“ok… but uhm.. guess I should go back to finishing the food” Akali said and got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to figure out on what had just happened.

Ahri sat alone for a short moment on the sofa touching her lips as she thought about the kiss. 

Akali was a good kisser. Noted. 

Ahri smiled and chuckled for herself and got up as well.

“let me help you with the rest” 

Akali glanced at the girl that stepped up to her and started to help her, watching the girl made her smile and she was happy that Ahri didn't seem to have minded or made a thing out of the fact they kissed. Because really, she had no excuse for that they had kissed more than it was an accident. 

She wanted to ask why Ahri had kissed her back but something told her that they had made a silent agreement to not speak of it. For now at least. 

 

The two finished making the food and had a good time just eating and talking again and it wasn't awkward at all, there was something in the air though that neither acted on and Ahri could see that Akali would look at her sometimes to then turn her head away with a small blush. 

And of course, after they ate Ahri was already at it with her ice cream sundae, that she sometimes had to dodge Akali away from because she wanted a taste as well.

 

They had a good time together and evening came by and Akali said she should head home as the reparation for her restaurant should be ready by tomorrow and she had work to do. 

“guess I see you on monday?” Akali asked 

“of course, where else would you see me?” Ahri giggled and Akali shrugged

‘i don't know, I mean I could come by tomorrow after my shift is done “ 

“I probably have to meet up with Sarah and the other's tomorrow… so I'm not sure” Ahri smiled apologetically 

“right, so on Monday then?” Akali smiled and Ahri nodded, the two stood in silence, not sure what to say anymore. Until Akali let out a cough. 

“A-anyway, I be going now bye” Akali said but before she could walk away, Ahri grabbed her jacket to pull her close and pressed her lips against Akali's cheek, making her blush and confused 

“bye Akali, drive safe~♡ “ Ahri said and then closed the door so Akali didn't get asked what that was about, but she didn't complain, instead, she chuckled and smiled as she started to walk out from the apartment house.

 

Inside the apartment, Ahri was smiling to herself and kinda happy with how the day turned out. 

It had been one hectic day, first breakfast with Akali that turned out to reveal that Akali was friends with team Lux with she had to find out more about later on. 

To then the Invasion… where Akali easily could get herself killed if she hadn't been there in time With left her in an unstable state as soon the adrenaline from fighting the invasion had calmed down and it still left a bad taste in her mouth to just think about but Akali had been there for her and showed comfort without question. Which was good because she would have no idea what to say to her.

To then this afternoon and evening. 

Where she actually got to kiss her, even though it was Kikos fault. 

Speaking of which. 

Ahri walked into the living room where she found Kiko playing with a small magic ball. 

“Kiko. Mind explaining why you did what you did” Ahri said sternly but Kiko just let out a giggle and a few chirps 

“what?? I'm not BAD at this, and I'm not to slow either!” Ahri huffed with her familiar argued against, thinking this was going way to slow between the two girls and that he simply wanted to give a helping hand- paw.

Ahri rolled her eyes at him and stepped out on her balcony and she could see Akali drive home from there, the sight of Akali made her smile once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Team Ahri was currently at Miss fortune apartment as she had the biggest one out of them, they were mostly chilling and eating a few sweets that Soraka had brought them since they were waiting for Team Lux to arrive. It wasn't that uncommon for the teams to meet after an invasion that both put a stop to together, it was mostly to go over what happened and what not, usually it was at Lux’s place but today they decided that team lux could come to ‘their’ part of the city for once. 

 

“before the others come, I have something i need to know. Ahri, yesterday you just disappeared as soon the last portal was closed, not to speak of you were supposedly already there since it was you who sent the invasion alert when it happened yet you were last to arrive” Syndra said and eyed Ahri with suspicion. 

Ahri wasn't surprised at all by this, and she knew she failed her role as a leader a bit yesterday so she for sure knew that Syndra would be on her ass about it the day after. 

The others looked at Ahri as well, waiting for an answer, Ahri however calmy sipped on her tea.

“I had business to attend to” 

“elaborate” Syndra said sternly and Ahri could tell she wasn't pleased at all with her. 

Ahri let out a sigh and put down her teacup

“I was with Akali, she took me out to breakfast and then ice cream and as we were walking through the city, the invasion started and when I slipped away to transform she started to look for me and almost got-” Ahri paused her explanation as she remembered how that monster almost got to Akali and imagined what could have happened if she wasn't there on time, it made her feel sick. 

“...got herself killed, so I took her somewhere safe, and so it would take her time if she were to go back” Ahri finished her explanation with a sigh and rubbed her temple, she didn't want to think of what could have happened, everytime she did.

she remembered how her fallen friends died and it was enough reminder whenever she fell asleep since her nightmares were back. 

“you were with that girl? Again? You are putting yourself and everyone at harm not to speak of her!” Syndra raised her voice and Ahri felt her headache worsen

“I can't exactly control where an invasion pops up And since Akali stubbornly keeps going into danger I had to do something.” 

“that gives you no excuse to leave Early and be biased about one single person, you as a star guardian and leader have a Job to do!” Syndra countered, Ahri knew that, she knew better than anyone but she can't change from what was done. 

Meanwhile, the others watched silently, worried on what was going on but neither wanted to interfere, Ezreal knew he would probably get his face chewed off if he butted in, Soraka was too timid to begin with.

The only one who could really interfere was miss fortune, but she wasn't sure where to stand on this just yet.

“you said it yourself, didn't you? Love will get you killed” Syndra scoffed and Ahri felt that. 

She did say that at one point. But she couldn't help it.

“ I also said, I WILL choose my own destiny,” Ahri said and Syndra scoffed at that

“she doesn't even like you, the real you. Let's see how that one turn out for you” Syndra said and that was enough for Miss Fortune to hear

“Alright, that's enough we don't know what this will lead us, but we have no right to interfere with Ahri's personal life” 

“Even if it's her own life at stake?” Syndra growled and Miss fortune looked at her and then to Ahri that surely looked pissed off, but Also a bit hurt probably from Syndra laying out the truth to her. 

“I can still protect and care for her as my friend, so what difference does it make anyway?” Ahri said and Miss fortune could tell that Ahri was in a foul mood now because of it, she wanted to support her friend and she wanted to see her happy more then anything, it was a long time ago she was truly happy but what Syndra said was still true, Ahri was at much more risk as well as Akali.

Miss fortune let out an annoyed sigh

“If that's the road Ahri will take then I say let her. We all know we can't change her will, Star guardian or not it's her own destiny. Not ours, She's our leader for a reason and we all know she's strong enough to handle herself, You might been around longer Syndra but Ahri will always be 10 times better leader than you ever be” Miss fortune said and Syndra scoffed once again.

“that leadership is falling apart because of this girl” 

“Akali might be someone I care about more than I should as a Guardian, and I know I shouldn't have left earlier yesterday, I prioritized someone over many others, and I take responsibility for it, but may i remind you, no one was at critical state, everyone was safe and all monsters and portals were gone, We had Team Lux there.

All i wasn't there for was to dismiss the job as done and say good work. You can shade me all you Want Syndra but i still did what was required of me” 

Ahri said and Syndra looked around the room, no one else but her seemed to have made a deal of it, the others trusted Ahri that much, and maybe she should have to. 

What Ahri said was true and she knew Ahri simply did what anyone in Love would do. Syndra was just worried that it could be her fall, but she also knew it could make her stronger as long her head was clear.

Syndra didn't say anything further, she knew nothing would come out of it anyway.

 

It became silent after that and it started to become awkward but luckily the door knocked with meant Team Lux had arrived. 

Miss fortune let them in and it immediately became loud in the apartment. 

With Ezreal trying to flirt with Lux and Jinx trying to get the boy away from her childhood friend.

They all quieted down though when Ahri spoke up and told them all to sit down in a pissed off mode so they can discuss the latest invasion.

Luckily they didn't ask much about Ahri's disappearance as she had said she had something she had to do and that's why she didn't stick around. 

However. 

 

“soo, why were you with Akali huh fox butt? “ Jinx asked Ahri with a smirk and Ahri was not going to amuse the crazy girl or overshare, she knew that the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut if something would slip out. 

“we are friends from our school and she wanted to have breakfast so i accepted” Ahri simply said with Jinx eyed her suspiciously

“you seem close” 

“I guess, what is it to you? How do you all even know her?” 

 

“oh uhm.. our parents know each other… and they help each other out now and then with the dinner and restaurant” Lux explained, Ahri looked at her and thought for a moment 

“I see, fair enough, was just curious because i hadn't expected you guys knowing her” 

“yeah, but she does and unlike you, She's actually kind even if she one of the ‘cool kids’ or whatever “ Jinx smirked and Ahri felt a bit insulted but refused to show that.

 

“Ahri is kind…you just need to get to know her” Soraka then said from her corner in the couch and Ahri felt smug about the innocent girl speaking up for her. 

“really? Huh. If the cinnamon roll says your fine. Maybe you are” Jinx laughed and Ahri had to roll her eyes at how quickly her mind could change.

 

Ahri's phone then vibrated so she picked it up to see what it was, and saw it was from Akali, with made her smile and as if nothing could bother her at the moment. The two were texting for a while and Ahri didn't pay much attention to the star guardian meeting any more as they already finished talking about the ‘business’ so it was just everyone hanging out and being loud. 

 

: “You want to come over to the restaurant? I'm bored as it's only me here doing the last preparation for tomorrow's Re-opening “ : 

The next message said and Ahri looked around the room and stood up to go over to miss fortune 

“you don't need me around right? I'm going to go see Akali” Ahri asked and miss fortune smirked at what she heard 

“you two sure are getting close, but yeah go ahead, i just deal with the kids alone” Miss fortune sighed and looked at the chaos around her

 

“aww, don't worry, you have Ezreal” Ahri cooed and then starting to leave as she smirked at miss fortune

 

“He's part of the problem! His the source of the problems!!” Miss fortunes yelled after the blonde, who could only laugh in amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a new day with meant a new week and more school work to take care of but things has been amusing lately for Miss Fortune since Ahri has been a mess most of the time because of her obvious crush on Akali, that she and Ezreal have tons of fun of teasing their leader for and since the two girls supposedly had met up yesterday after the meeting with all-star guardians, there would probably be some new details she probably could fish up to tease Ahri about. Not to speak of the day prior to that. when they had gotten breakfast together that Ahri rudely hadn't told her about.

Miss fortune opened the classroom door and looks like Ahri and Akali already were there and talked to each other, Miss fortune also spotted Ezreal sitting alone sulking. 

Miss fortune glanced at the two girls again and they seemed awfully happy for a Monday morning and laughed about something that Miss fortune couldn't hear, come to think of it, they sat quite awfully close to one another, and neither seemed to have noticed that she walked in. 

So miss fortune went up to Ezreal instead to ask what was going on

“why the long face star boy?” 

“because of them” 

Miss fortune looked at the two girls being in their own world and if Miss fortune didn't know better, it looked like they were flirting with one another

“what's with them?” 

“they been like that since I got here and they barely noticed me or paid me any attention when I tried getting their attention” Ezreal crossed his arms and frowned for getting ignored like that 

“you know, this might come to a surprise to you but not everyone likes to hear you talk “ 

 

Ezreal gasped at that 

“you can't say that. I'm awesome” 

“anyway. They are TO happy. It's disgusting, it's as if there is a whole Sun in the classroom coming from them “ miss fortune said and walked towards the two

“what are you going to do? “ 

“Let's see if our fox is still her messy self” miss fortune smirked 

 

“Hey love birds, you two are sitting awfully close, did something happen?” Miss fortune asked and raised an eyebrow 

 

“Oh hey, Sarah didn't see you come in,” Ahri said as she glanced a bit at Miss Fortune and put a bit more distance between her and Akali, it was still close but at least the two seemed to have noticed it themselves.

 

The two exchanged looks and neither was sure on how to answer miss fortune if something had happened. Something surely had happened between them that neither spoke of 

But that didn't mean one of them couldn't stop thinking about it. 

So when Ahri tried to lead miss fortune away from the topic, the blonde didn't notice the look Akali was giving her followed by a shy blush. 

 

The day continued and it surely went by fast then usual, at least for Akali and Ahri as they were mostly on their phones texting one another, and every time they had small breaks they spent time together.

This included, of course, their lunch break when all guardians meet up. 

The gang was up on the rooftop with the addition of Akali. 

Soraka didn't mind while Syndra had sighed in annoyance when she spotted Akali being with them.

 

“I think I go and buy something to eat “ Ahri said and stood up

“I come with. I need to discuss some-” Syndra started

“wait! I actually got something for you” Akali interrupted and opened up her bag to take out a box in a hurry and gave it to Ahri with a grin

“what's this?” Ahri smiled and gave Akali a curious look

“I made you some sushi for lunch “ 

“you been giving me lots of food lately, are you trying to make me fat?” Ahri laughed and sat down again beside Akali 

“you do that on your own with the amount of ice cream you inhale “ 

“not if you keep eating it all the time “ 

 

Syndra watched the two interact and then looked at miss fortune

“what's up with them?” 

“I don't know, they been like this in their own world since this morning” Miss fortune shrugged and didn't think much of it while Syndra got quiet and frowned.

 

Meanwhile, Ahri was testing out the sushi Akali had brought her and was happily eating it.

“this is really good, you're amazing, “ Ahri said and Akali smiled proudly since Ahri had liked the lunch she made for her.

“ah, sit still for a bit,” Akali said and leaned in a bit as she touched Ahri's cheek, with made the girl freeze up. There was a rice seed on the side of Ahri's mouth that Akali was about to wipe away but instead she got stuck staring at Ahri's lips as she remembered they were as soft as they looked and that made her stomach do flips and bit down on her own lip, she felt an urge to kiss her again. 

But she had to quickly dismiss those thoughts as she knew Ahri was just a friend and that she shouldn't be thinking of kissing her, so she quickly wiped the seed away and awkwardly coughed 

“y-you had some rice there..” Akali mumbled and that made Ahri unfreeze and breath again. 

“thanks…” Ahri mumbled as well and neither of the two looked at each other as they were too embarrassed to do so.

Meanwhile, Ezreal almost choked on the juice he been drinking of what he just witnessed, Soraka was hiding her face as she thought for a moment the two girls were about to kiss, they all did.

“something definitely has changed, “ miss fortune said to Ezreal who slammed his chest to breath again

“you think???” 

Syndra was silent but surprised of what she saw, there was definitely something going on and she guessed that something had happened between the two since Akali seemed to be more… ‘aware’ of Ahri.

But there was only one way to find out. 

“say. Akali was it? You seem a bit too close to Ahri, i thought you were into that Star guardian “ Syndra asked and Akali looked panic at Ahri and then back to Syndra with a blush 

“w-we’re just friends, but yeah… I guess we are and I am… I mean how can I not? She's amazing “ Akali answered and blushed a bit, while Ahri sighed and felt annoyed with Syndra butting in and ruining the moment, so she silently continued to eat her sushi.

“she also saved my life two times, She's brave, strong and beautiful, I really like her” Akali blushed making Ahri sigh again, sure it was her she talked about, but it somehow still stung in her heart.

Syndra looked at Ahri who glared at her when she noticed and then turned her head away from her and grabbed a book of some sort along with polaroids from her bag since she didn't exactly want to listen to this. to Syndra to push Akali towards the self, she in no way could be with Akali.

“what about Ahri? I mean she's pretty Amazing and probably the most beautiful person at this school “ Miss fortune then said to maybe save the situation and to not make Ahri any more pissed, more than she looked, but the girl had turned off her ears as she was working on something and didn't want to hear.

 

“she is Y-yeah… but we are just friends!” Akali nervously laughed and there was something in how Akali had said it that made miss fortune unconvinced.

“huh.. I see, very well then” Miss fortune shrugged and didn't press further since she saw how Akali paid Ahri more attention again since she got quiet and worked on something that caught Akali's interest.

“what's that?” Akali asked and sat closer to Ahri so their shoulders nudged. Ahri glanced at the girl 

And then to her teammates, Syndra had gotten up and mumbled an “I need to head to class” 

And Soraka saying the same thing. 

Ahri didn't say anything and continued to look through some pictures from the polaroids. 

Miss fortune chuckled as she saw how the two girls started to lean against each other as soon they sat close, if they were aware or not she wasn't sure of, but since Syndra and Soraka were leaving and from what happend, she decided to give Ahri some privacy.

“come on Ezreal, I need your help with Math” Miss fortune said and started to drag the poor guy by his tie, trying to eat his sandwich in peace 

“what? But I'm eating and I want to see Ahri's work!” Ezreal complained 

“you can do that later! And…” Miss fortune stopped her sentence and leaned into Ezreal's ear so only he could hear

“let's give them some privacy yeah?” Miss Fortune whispered and Ezreal glanced at the two girls and got the hint.

“oooh, right. Right..” 

“I see you two in class alright?” Miss fortune said to the two girls that didn't really say anything as Ahri was focusing on her work and Akali watching her work. And with that, the two left.

Ahri had heard her but decided to not say anything, however, when she heard the rooftop door click, she let out a sigh and leaned more fully against Akali.

“what's wrong? You seem to be in a bad mode” Akali asked concerned. Ahri shook her head

“it's nothing” 

“hm.. ok then, but do you want to tell me what this is? You have a lot of pictures here with your friends” Akali said

“it's a college book. I work on it now and then to honor my memories with them” Ahri explained and flipped through it, and chuckled at a few pictures she had with her crew. 

“Woah, you guys know each other for some time huh” 

 

“Yeah, we have,” Ahri said and smiled. 

The two were looking through the college book for some time and were enjoying each other's company and Akali was impressed with how good everything looked. 

 

“wait, whose these 3 with you and Sarah?” Akali then asked and pointed at a photo, that made Ahri's face drop. They had come to that point of the book. 

Ahri had been so comfortable next to Akali and enjoying their time together she hadn't noticed that they were at that part of it, and now when they were there. She didn't know what to say. 

And instead had to relive that one moment from her past she always suppressed.

“Ahri?” Akali said when the girl didn't answer 

 

“it's my fault..” 

“what do you-” Akali then felt how the girl started to shake and saw how something wet fell onto the page and she quickly understood who those people were. 

“it's my fault they are dead if I just hadn't been naive of the danger… then.. then they would still be here” Ahri stuttered as more tears fell onto the page and Akali started to panic and quickly put away the book and faced Ahri.

“it's not your fault… you can't say that- you couldn't have known of whatever happened” Akali tried to reassure the upset girl

“but I did! I knew it was dangerous but I still insisted that we go!” 

“Ahri…” Akali didn't know what to say, this was clearly something Ahri always struggled with alone and kept for herself, she felt guilt and responsibility for her friends passing and Akali could feel her pain so clear, it pained her to See Ahri like this, and she wanted to do anything to be there for Ahri

Meanwhile, Ahri felt all her walls of showing strength and confident as if nothing bothered her, all came crumbling down, she felt tired of keeping it in on how much she missed them or how much she blamed herself. She was tired of constantly being the perfect confident and proud leader she needed to be 

Akali wrapped her arms around Ahri and just held her in her arms, there was nothing she could say or do at the moment than to just being there for Ahri 

And Ahri felt safe. She again felt like, as long it was Akali it wasn't too bad to show these kinds of emotions she didn't feel like she constantly had to go through everything alone so the other's could rest easy without worry. 

“it's ok… just cry it out, it's ok to miss them you don't have to pretend you don't “ Akali said and hugged Ahri tighter when Ahri burrowed her head into Akali's neck, hugging her and holding onto her. 

They sat like that for a while, even after their official lunch break ended. 

 

“Ahri… did you ever talk about this to anyone?” Akali eventually asked after a while, Ahri shook her head.

“no... I didn't. I had to be strong for everyone else who survived…” 

“you know you can always talk to me right?” Akali asked and glanced at Ahri 

“Thank you… but I just… Can't, not yet I'm sorry. I want to, because you make me feel safe” Ahri tried explaining, she really did want to talk about it and tell Akali more about it, but there was no way that she could avoid telling Akali that she was a star guardian that way. Akali let out a sigh as she placed an arm around Ahri

“it's alright, i get it, whenever you’re ready” 

 

“... don't tell anyone ok? This was really embarrassing ” 

“i promise, it stays between us and no don't say that, you just let out what you felt, that's good“ Akali smiled reassuringly since Ahri had turned a bit to look at her, and Ahri weakly smiled back, still a bit unsure on how she felt about showing such side to Akali. 

It wasn't that she didn't trust her, it was just that she wasn't used to it. 

“come on, let's get out of here and go do something fun” Akali then said and stood up, and reached out her hand for Ahri to take, with she did and stood up with Akali, still holding onto her hand. 

“we still have-” 

“screw that, you being happy again is more important “ Akali grinned and Ahri smiled of just seeing that grin, so she cupped Akali's cheek and gave her a kiss on it. 

“thank you” 

Akali blushed because of it but didn't move 

“i-is this a new habit you will do every time you are feeling thankful?” 

“maybe~” Ahri smiled a bit, Akali smiled back and then shook her head, not complaining at all.

“let's go, we still have a couple of hours before my shift starts “


	11. Chapter 11

“Feeling any better?” Akali asked and glanced at the blonde eating her Ice cream sundae as they walked down the street

“Akali, you don't have to worry anymore… it was just a weak moment that you happen to witness” Ahri sighed, she didn't want to talk about it any further since she didn't want to think about it.

Akali circled her and stopped in front of her so Ahri almost walked into her

“being sad and feeling emotions doesn't make you weak” 

 

“it does in my world...” Ahri mumbled. Akali tilted her head and looked a bit confused on what the girl meant

“you shouldn't keep these things for yourself, does Sarah know how you feel?” 

“she's aware of it, but we don't exactly are the touchy-feely type to talk about it, we are there for one another if needed but we both rather not talk about what happened” Ahri explained and continued to eat on her ice cream as she started to walk again

“...is it because the whole ‘we don't need any pitty” thing?” Akali asked as she walked beside Ahri

“I guess? Seriously though, I talked to you a bit about it and let you see me like that, so don't worry” Ahri smiled reassuring to Akali and she had no choice but to smile back, even though she felt that there were way more about it from what Ahri had told her, she had explained a bit how she felt but never in detail or why she felt like that, so there was obviously something she hide.

 

Akali sighed and decided to drop it, she believed if Ahri wanted to talk more about it, she would eventually so, for now, she could just try putting her mind on something else.

“so what do you want to do?” Akali asked

“arcade is always fun, and I feel like beating you in some games” Ahri smiled with made Akali chuckled due to how mischievous the girl looked

“hah, you're on” 

So as soon Ahri had finished her Ice cream (with the help of Akali stealing it now and then) the two went into a nearby arcade and started playing all kind of games and were having a good time together.

They kept score on how many wins they both had from the games they played and they were pretty much equaled on most, so it made it more exciting and fun for them to compete. 

“we are wasting so much money on this” Akali laughed 

“I say it's pretty worth it” Ahri purred and linked her arm with Akali's as they walked around to play something new, Akali watched the girl and caught herself smiling at the girl, she was beautiful and just everything that came to mind was an admiration of how attractive Ahri was, and she felt a bit shy from staring at her friend in such way that she had to quickly look away as she started to feel that one need she tried suppressing. 

“oh hey, let's see who's better at that” Akali then said and nodded towards the DDR machine to get rid of those thoughts quickly.

Ahri looked at where Akali had nodded to and immediately got a smirk on her face. 

“oh you don't want to challenge me on that, you be destroyed” Ahri hummed

“isn't that what you said about air hockey?” Akali laughed with made Ahri hit her arm playfully

“shut up, I underestimated you. But with this I know you can't beat me” 

“well, let's see if you can live up to those words then” Akali smirked

The two stepped up on the dancing platforms and put in some coins and started looking through the songs 

“I Let you decide the song~” Ahri hummed as she looked at nails as she waited for Akali to decide and Akali started to be slightly worried since she let Akali get an advantage here. 

She eventually decided on one that she thought she was pretty good at, but when it came to choosing difficulty, while she had gone for Hard, Ahri choose expert. 

 

And it didn't take long for Akali to really understand that Ahri truly was an expert on this and amazing. there even was a few people who stopped to watch the two, or rather Ahri dance. and being that good at it too. 

She wasn't even mad when she indeed had gotten utterly defeated and was just impressed by the girl. 

Both were a bit out of breath but still smiled at one another.

“Guess you really did speak the truth huh” Akali laughed as she took a breath, Ahri smirked at that and giggled

“of course I did, I love dancing and I often come here to calm my nerves” 

“good to know, but say, I'm pretty thirsty, so I'm going to go get a boba, should I get one for you too?” Akali asked Ahri nodded to that

“I loved that, you go ahead I want to play some more” Ahri smiled, feeling relieved and almost refreshed to dance again.

“Alright, be back soon” Akali said and took off to buy some boba for both of them. 

As she did she also spotted a claw machine and thought for a moment, it was stupid but she kinda wanted to win something for Ahri. She didn't even know if Ahri liked plushies, but what harm could it do?

So she put down the two bobas next to her as she tried winning a cute looking Poro, they were kinda big so she knew these would be even harder to get and lots of money would go to waste but to her luck she eventually got one, even though she probably spent more on it then she had liked, though since it was for Ahri, it was more than worth it. 

Akali grabbed the plush poro and shoved it under her arm so she could grab the bobas again and get back to Ahri. 

However, when she got back to the DDR machines, Ahri was missing but it didn't take long for Akali to spot her, that is. With 3 guys basically cornering her and just seeing them trying to flirt and talk Ahri up made her blood boil. 

Ahri was standing crossed arms and looked anything but amused as even her tail twitched in annoyance.

Akali quickly put everything she carried down, near the machine that they danced on previously since Ahri's jacket was already hanging there and made her way to the 4.

 

“come on, why don't you come with us for a while? We show you a good time “ one of the guys spoke and Ahri cringed on how lame he sounded and wondered if these low tricks ever worked for guys like them, without them forcing or the girl being too scared to say no to. 

Well they hit on the wrong person and she could beat them up if she liked to, but she didn't just yet since there was a risk she get thrown out and she didn't feel like ruining this day she had with Akali.

“are you ignoring us??” The second guy spat rising his voice. Probably in hope to intimidate Ahri. But instead, she just sighed thinking they were gross especially the third guy who had mumbled a low “I always wanted to fuck a Vastaya” 

With truly made her want to throw up. He was one of those. 

 

“Hey asshole’s, how about you leave my girl alone so you don't have to walk home with a few broken bones” Akali then interrupted and caught everyone's attention. Ahri blushed a bit from what Akali had said and her expression was quite different then she was used to, she looked pissed off and as if she were ready to murder these guys. 

And Ahri strangely found that hot, maybe it was because it was due to the fuck boys hitting on her.

“who's this chick? Is that your friend?” the first guy spoke and directed the question to Ahri, who only paid attention to Akali

“I'm her girlfriend, so beat it, She's not interested “ Akali said and stood next to Ahri and put an arm around Ahri’a waist as she glared the guys down that looked a bit unsure among themselves. 

“tsk, yeah right, as if someone would want you” the 3rd guy spoke. 

“Oh but it's true and she can please me million times better than your small little brain can ever dream of” Ahri purred and smirked at the guys and then put her arms around Akali's neck, and pressed her body up against Akali, closing the distance between them.

“Right babe?” Ahri smiled at Akali and the way Ahri had smiled at her and how close Ahri suddenly got made Akali Blush and not completely sure what to do more than to look at her and having to pull her closer

 

“y-yeah...” 

The two were close and in the position they were. Akali so easily could kiss Ahri again, but that would be crossing the line, even if they were currently acting to get rid of the guys. But she wanted to and with Ahri looking at her in such way, and Ahri glancing down to her lips and then up to her eye's again made things 10 times harder. 

“ugh, fine. Let's leave these two lessbos alone” the second guy said and the other two followed suit and left Ahri and Akali alone. And as soon the two were far enough away. Ahri let go and sighed as Akali exhaled, happy that the guy's left when they did or she might just had kissed Ahri again.

“dickheads” Ahri growled 

“yeah.. a-are you alright? They didn't touch you right?” Akali asked and refused to look at Ahri as she wasn't sure on how to feel about that moment, it felt so real despite it was just them acting.

“yes, thank you for sticking up for me “ Ahri smiled at the girl that awkwardly nodded to her 

“no problem…a-anyway! I got something for you” Akali then quickly said to change the topic and hurried over to where their stuff waited and grabbed the poro plush 

“I got this for you” Akali said and handed over the plush and Ahri felt herself blushing and smiling over the gesture as she hugged the plush a bit.

“thank you, I love it.” 

It became silent for a few seconds as neither knew what to say. 

“this really... kinda starts to feel like a date huh” Ahri mumbled and sat down 

“y-yeah… that was what I was thinking “ Akali said and started to drink her boba and gave Ahri's hers she blushed and still wasn't sure where to look but sat down as well next to Ahri.

“I wouldn't mind to call it that” Ahri admitted and it made Akali blush further and finally looked at Ahri who was probably blushing as much she was.

 

“me to” Akali said and smiled at Ahri and carefully leaned closer to the blonde so they rested against one another and brushed their hands together slightly. They didn't speak much as they comfortably sat together that eventually ended up with Ahri leaning fully against Akali as she rested her head against Ahri's.

 

After another or so the two were walking around in the city again or rather towards Akali's shop as her shift would start in a couple of minutes so on the way there they talked about anything that came to mind and was happy with how their day was going. 

Both were a bit sad that Akali had to work but said they would just meet up again after her shift was done since Akali wanted to show her how to make a few sushi pieces when there would be no one else but her in the restaurant for closing.

They eventually stopped and said their goodbyes.

 

“Thank you for today, it really helped, I had fun” Ahri smiled with Akali chuckled at

“anytime, we need to do it again, mostly so I can beat you at air hockey” Akali smirked and teased the girl

 

“you mean the way I beat you at DDR? Sure. I liked that “ Ahri giggled

“I just have to practice so I can be as good as you then we see” Akali laughed 

“I liked to see you try~” Ahri purred. Nothing much more could be said after that so they awkwardly bid their goodbyes as neither were sure on how to end this - none date - Date. 

But both for sure had a great time and were happier than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Time had gone slowly by for both of the girls, Akali being stuck at work and Ahri just being at home and told Kiko everything that happened since he hadn't followed with her that day with he chirped at her telling her she should have kissed Akali and that she's bad at this whole thing and asked if she needed his help again.

But after that nothing, much had happened except for Akali suddenly messaging Ahri on her breaks and talked a bit on what happened in the arcade

Akali: but really though, I was ready to beat those jerks up until you change it up //

Ahri: such protective “gf” I just played along since you started it 

Akali: yeh but I just didn't expect you to… well you know, but say, am I girlfriend material though? ;3

Ahri reread the massage at least 4 times and rolled over on her bed. Not sure how to answer. She wanted to just yell and tell her yes… yes indeed she was, but she wasn't sure why Akali were asking but she assumed it was for her Star Guardian self.

Ahri: for the star guardian? 

Akali: hmm i guess? And just in general ;)

Ahri: can't lie, you are

Akali: oh? Care to tell me why? 

Ahri: nope~ figure it out by yourself ♡

Akali: :((( that ain't fun. But ah I need to go, breaks over ttyl<3

Ahri: ttyl~ 

They didn't text much after that, that is until Evening finally came and Ahri was on her way to the restaurant since it was closed and Akali had texted her she could come over, this time Kiko followed with hand sat on Ahri's shoulder as she was on her way.

 

When she started to get closer to the restaurant she could see Akali already waiting for her outside, seeing the girl made Ahri smile fondly, it only been few hours since they last saw each other but it was still nice to see her once again.

“you’re here, ready to go inside and learn how to make sushi?” Akali smirked, Ahri chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. Kiko became happy as well to See Akali and took his spot on top of Akali’s head as he usually did whenever Akali was around, and every time it made Ahri a bit nervous that the girl would notice something, but so far she only complain once again that her head feels a bit heavy or her shoulder’s being stiff

“I guess so” Ahri said and followed after Akali inside to lock the door up and closing the restaurant. everything was cleaned up and looked in perfect order as the light were a bit dim expect from the kitchen that was lighted up, when they got there Ahri saw that Akali was already done a few preparations for the two of them.

“guess we can start with making sushi rolls first, they are pretty easy, just spread the rice out on the seaweed, as well as cut up what you want in them in small pieces and place them in a straight line” Akali explained and stepped up to the counter with the preparation and showed her how she did it.

“should be easy enough, it’s what we did at my place some days ago right?” Ahri hummed

“yeah, this is what most people do when they make homemade sushi, however many think it can be a bit complicated to make the Shari itself” 

“Shari?” Ahri asked

“sushi rice, but I already prepared it for us, you just need to mold it for some pieces” Akali said 

the two did a few pieces together with Akali guiding Ahri now and then, but Ahri got it down quite quickly, making Akali think that Ahri was really talented in everything, admiring her further.

meanwhile, Kiko was flying around in the kitchen and tried to find something to play with that wouldn't alert the two girls

however, when Ahri started to fumble with the Sushi rice to mold it in place, Akali laughed and reached out behind her, and placed her hands over Ahri’s to guide her through it.

Ahri tried to focus on what Akali told her but with Akali basically standing behind her so she was trapped in between her and the counter, it was hard to make sense out of anything.

she could feel her heart beating fast with Akali that close again, and memories from what happened on the arcade and this whole day came back to her. 

but despite that, she managed to mold a piece beautiful.

“ah, there you got it” Akali grinned and let go of Ahri’s hands

“thank you” Ahri said and turned her head a bit, but turned out that Akali was a bit closer then she had expected. neither of them said anything and instead made eye contact.

Ahri tried hard to not glace at Akali’s lips, but when Akali did instead, it made it impossible to fight back the urge to kiss her right there and then. and she had expected Akali to move away from her, but she didn’t. she still had her trapped and swallowed and leaned in closer when Ahri turned around to face the girl to be in a more comfortable position

Akali slowly leaned in further so their nose nudges a bit, still insecure but also so that Ahri could still push her away if she so much wanted, but she didn't. So would that mean Ahri wanted this as much as she did? she could feel Ahri’s breath upon her lips and when she felt Ahri’s hands on her arms, pulling her closer, Akali followed suit and placed her hands on Ahri’s hip, pulling her close and pressed her lips against Ahri’s, kissing her slow.

Ahri placed her arms and hands around Akali’s neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss more, she wanted more, they both did, their kiss grew heated and sloppier by the second.

and when Akali poked out her tongue asking for entrance, Ahri let her.

but they both grew yet hungrier for more, Akali placed her hands lower down and lifted Ahri up and over to a empty table to, only breaking the kiss for a second to start kissing Ahri’s neck, and placed her hands on her thighs, as Ahri dug her nails into Akali’s nape and moaned.

it was enough for Akali to hear that to realize on what she was doing, what they were doing  
and stopped and pulled away a bit, unable to say anything. but that didn't mean the way Ahri had moaned or what their small make out session did things to her.

she wasn’t sure what to say, she wanted to say sorry, but she wasn't, she had wanted to kiss her again, ever since they had kissed on the sofa, she just didn't expect it to get so heated.  
and she assumed Ahri had wanted it to. but Akali was unsure what she felt for the girl.

was it just an attraction? or did she actually felt something deeper for the girl?

“I need to go to the bathroom” Ahri then said that made Akali snap out of her thoughts, she looked at Ahri, she were blushing hard, and avoided eye contact.

 

“..do you mind?” Ahri asked carefully when Akali still didn't move out of the way

“shi-sorry! yeh.. yeah, go ahead” Akali stuttered and were equally as red as Ahri and quickly moved away from the blonde so she could get down.

“it’s in the back” Akali mumbled and watched Ahri make her way there, but her hormones betrayed her as she also had checked her out and gotten a quick thought of something in the lines of ‘she has a nice body’

 

Akali sat down and covered her face in embarrassment and couldn't believe she just done that, or thought of Ahri in such way.

 

meanwhile, Ahri took a deep breath as soon she entered the bathroom, she needed to calm down and splashed some water on her face to do so.

to then start pacing around, not sure what to do, or say, Kiko had followed after her when he noticed Ahri was rushing somewhere.

this time she can’t play it off as if this was nothing. there was in no way it could been an accident, it was something based on desire, and she couldn't read Akali what she thought of it, or what she wanted. 

Ahri took a deep breath again and exhaled.

 

crashing sounds could be heard then followed by a shriek that was all too familiar to Ahri

 

“stay back thot!” Akali could be heard saying and Ahri groaned. not again

“let's go Kiko” Ahri said and quickly transformed and started to hover and rushed out to the kitchen to check out what was happening.

and in the kitchen, a monster was standing, growling at Akali holding her kitchen knives.

 

it only seemed to appear to be one, and luckily it was a smaller one, still dangerous, Ahri quickly assumed it was there to mark a location for more portals to open up since it was only one.

Ahri dashed up to it and threw a small fox fire flame on it to get its attention.

“over here trash” the monster now had its focus on Ahri instead, but it wasn't only the monsters attention Ahri got. she of course, got Akali’s attention on her.

the two made eye contact and from what happened earlier Ahri still couldn't quite maintain eye contact without blushing.

 

“you know the drill” Ahri mumbled and then started to fly away, but before she could Akali stopped her

“wait! my friend Ahri, she’s-”

“I already placed her somewhere safe” Ahri quickly interrupted and then started to fly away again with the monster after her to lead it away from the restaurant, she didn't want it to be destroyed once again in case more of the monsters were to come.

while Ahri did that, Akali started to look around the restaurant to see if she could find Ahri, but she was nowhere to be seen, so next where to head outside to check if she was there.  
she needed to see and make sure Ahri was safe herself.  
but she wasn't outside either, thus making her slightly panic, but if she were safe, she should pick up her phone, so she started to call her. but no answer came.

 

Ahri took care of the monster quite quickly when got far away enough from the restaurant, and it didn't seem to be any further danger either.

Ahri looked up at the night sky, trying to think of what had happened at the restaurant and what everything meant, and how Akali felt.

did she feel something for her? or was she still all about her star guardian self?

she needed answers, because if Akali kissed her simply of a desire and nothing more.  
that would hurt, she wanted more than that.

Kiko then tapped her shoulder and lifted up her phone, showing several messages and calls from Akali asking her where she was, or where she went, if she was ok.  
Ahri read through them all and sighed.

 

Ahri: I’m fine… your favorite guardian appeared and found me in the bathroom when i tried to calm down to escorted me behind the restaurant due to some monster… and I felt tired and that it was best to go home, sorry I should have messaged you about it, and I knew the guardian would protect you, and… you could maybe get a moment with her alone ^^’ 

 

Akali: ..ahh that’s what happened, want me to come over? I think we should talk about what happened earlier

Akali felt her chest sting a bit, she wasn't sure how she should feel about this.  
Ahri left her and didn't say anything but she did it so she could possibly interact with the guardian, regardless of what happened between them.

 

Ahri: maybe tomorrow… I need to sleep.

Akali: ok.. well I just got home as well, sleep well Ahri<3  
Ahri didn't want to be so short about it, and she did want to talk about it but at the moment it felt like she couldn't. and there was more than one way she could find out things.

 

Ahri flew up in the sky again, and made her way to Akali’s apartment, landing on the balcony, and turns out that Akali was already there focusing on her phone, still in her working outfit and she looked sad and it pained Ahri to see her like that.

 

“still worried about your friend?” Ahri spoke and alerted Akai that flinched away and yelped a bit.

 

“oh my god.. you scared me” Akali said and took a deep breath, and took a final look on her phone before she put it in her pocket,

 

“my bad”

 

“but yeah.. she didn't answer me and things got maybe… a bit awkward before that monster appeared, how come you are here?” Akali asked and leaned against the balcony rail

 

“I needed to make sure you were alright”

 

Akali chucked at that and shook her head

 

“no cuts or slimy stuff that it spat” 

 

“good.”

 

it became silent after that, And Ahri could tell Akali’s mind were somewhere else, usually, if she appeared before her as a star guardian, she would not take her eye’s off her.

“what are you thinking about?”

 

“Ahri. my friend that was with me” Akali answered and Ahri could feel her cheeks heat up

“what about her?”

Akali glanced at the star guardian but didn't say anything and walked up to her, now having her full attention on her, she looked confused but also determined.

“sorry, I rather not talk about it, rather… I actually need to talk to you about something else and things might get clearer for me”

 

“what can you possibly have to talk to me about?” Ahri said 

 

“what you said, you said you couldn't lose me, what did that mean? do we…. know each other?” Akali asked and Ahri wasn't sure what she should answer, she can't give out anything on who she is, but she kinda already did, and this is her mess she needs to sort out.

“ Akali, I can’t answer that without possibly revealing who I am, but I meant what I said” Ahri said and watched Akali step closer to her once again, they were close, and Ahri really shouldn't let her be that close in that form.

Akali sighed and shook her head

“I guessed it would be something like that…”

 

“Sorry about that, Honestly, I kinda come here to find something out myself”

“and what could that be?” Akali chuckled a bit, and Ahri carefully grabbed Akali’s hand and lead it to rest on her cheek, the two made eye contact and Akali could feel herself blush from the guardian touching her so softly. the touch felt warm, it was familiar.

but as soon she tried to remember where or how it was familiar, everything got blurry.

 

this was a perfect chance though. for Akali to find out what she might feel or not.

 

“can I kiss you?” Akali asked and Ahri got surprised with how bold Akali were of just asking that, especially since she stood before her as a star guardian.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahri currently was laying awake in bed thinking of what happened about one hour ago, she wasn't sure what to feel just yet, but she had come to conclusion it was nothing to worry about, for now, time would tell and if things were going in the way they did now she definitely had Nothing to worry about.

The body next to her stirred a bit and turned around 

“still can't sleep?” Akali said yawning

“no sorry, did I wake you up?” Ahri asked 

“it's fine,” Akali said and then threw an arm around Ahri and held her, neither said anything and just let it happen, Ahri turned around as well so they would be face to face, and even in the dark they managed to find each other's eyes 

“t-this is fine right?” Akali asked, Ahri nodded and rested her head against Akali's shoulder as Akali massaged The blondes head, slowly running her fingers through her hair in a calming pattern and it did wonders, Ahri actually felt more sleepy with Akali messaging her scalp and Ahri even let her tail rest over Akali as she slowly fell asleep. 

 

… . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

*about 1 hour ago * 

 

“can I kiss you?” Akali asked and Ahri wasn't sure if she had heard her right, or maybe it was just that she hadn't expected it. 

Ahri thought for a moment

“ok “ this would be a perfect way to find out, if she let Akali kiss her in her star guardian form, maybe she could get answers of what Akali felt. 

This was also Akali's own purpose of wanting to kiss the guardian, she needed to check if things felt different from when she kissed Ahri, and she kinda felt bad that she so quickly would kiss someone else after she just had kissed Ahri. But this was the only way to see. To feel. A difference. Or so she thought. 

Akali leaned in closer and Ahri could tell that Akali was much more nervous than before, their lips pressed together and Akali took it slow. 

For Ahri it felt all so familiar yet different, probably due to Akali was nervous making it more tender.

But Akali then pulled away and stepped away from the guardian, and Ahri missed the contact already. 

“you seem frustrated “ Ahri sighed and looked at the blushing girl touching her lips.

“it feels the same… I feel no different” Akali mumbled 

“different?” 

“I kissed my friend before, and it was amazing, I really like her, I'm just not sure if I desire her or if I actually LIKE-like her, and I thought I could make it clear by kissing you, since I have big fat crush on you but I feel the same about it” Akali sighed explaining, too tired to care she actually just confessed to the guardian. Who for one was blushing about what she was saying about her. 

Ahri felt so bad about it, both were her, of course, there would be hard to make out a difference and she put Akali in such a situation where she could feel nothing but conflicted. 

“Akali… you do know I'm a guardian… i-I'm flattered but-” Ahri started but got cut off 

“I know, that's why I told you, there's still no way anything would happen, I just wanted to kiss you to find out if I felt any different by kissing someone else then Ahri, but how come you let me?” 

“I see… and well. Let's just say, I'm fond of you and tried figuring out something similar to yours “ Ahri said with made Akali curious 

“are you saying you like someone?” 

 

“I guess I do” Ahri chuckled and shook her head about the whole situation and how much easier it be if Akali knew. But she could never know.

“who is it? Another guardian? Is it that male guardian?” Akali asked and Ahri grimaced from just hearing those words 

“ew… don't say things like that” Ahri said and shivered making Akali chuckle 

“sorry, but I got to admit, I feel jealous hearing you like someone “ Akali shook her head and sighed as she looked up in the sky together with Ahri.   
Ahri didn't say much and just looked upon the stars.

“they are pretty “ Akali spoke and Ahri looked at the girl, admiring how beautiful the girl looked in the moonlight, she could feel how clear her heart beat for the girl and she wished she could kiss her again 

“This is nothing, let me show you how beautiful they really can be” Ahri hummed and offered her hand to Akali. 

“I'm still in my work clothes…” 

“that's fine, it be worth it, i promise “ Ahri smiled gently and Akali took her hand and in a swop Ahri lifted her up and took off into the air and traveled a bit and higher up, until they were on top of one the highest buildings in the city where the stars could be seen even more as well as all the city lights. 

Ahri put her down and Akali was a bit wobbly on her legs since they were WAY to far up and would become a puddle if she were to fall. 

But when she saw all the beautiful lights, the stars, the view she could do nothing more than admiring them, it was a clear night so it just made it all the better, and Ahri loved she could share this with Akali.

“this is amazing “ Akali spoke in a low tone

“it is, I never get tired of it” Ahri smiled and watched the view as well.

The two watched the beautiful view together for a while until it started to become a bit too late and Ahri took Akali home again and bid her farewell. 

But on her way home. She felt like not being alone, she still kinda needed to sort things out with Akali as her true self, so she returned and de-transformed and stepped inside the apartment building and up to Akali's door. 

Giving it two knocks and it didn't take long for Akali to opened and she had already changed out from her working clothes to a shirt and shorts.   
She looked surprised to see the girl outside her home.

“Ahri… hey, what- uh I thought you went to sleep” Akali said and scratched her neck. Not sure what to say

“I couldn't sleep… and I felt like we really should maybe talk about what happened” Ahri said and smiled faintly to Akali

“w-we don't have to if you don't want to... “ 

“I want to” 

“Let's go inside first” Akali chuckled a bit and held a bit distance since she wasn't sure how to act around the girl just yet 

“Uhm should i apolo-” 

“no! I.. I liked it. That's not why I'm here, I just need to know where we stand “ Ahri said and the two made eye contact but quickly looked away when they did as both got to shy to hold direct eye contact. 

“I-im not sure either… I'm a bit confused myself” Akali mumbled and glanced at Ahri

“how about” Ahri took a deep breath and stepped up to Akali and grabbed her hand to intervene their fingers together 

“we don't think too much about it, and let things… happen if they happen “ Ahri smiled shyly and Akali blushed from the small exchange and it was hard to look at the blonde without Akali feeling like she were about to get a heart attack. So she took a deep breath and then smiled at Ahri

“I liked that “ 

Silence filled the room and neither was sure what to say until Akali awkwardly coughed 

“you can sleep here tonight if you want, I don't mind and it's late… and I don't want you to be walking home alone now, you can borrow things from me if you need“

 

*present * 

 

And that's how Ahri had ended up with sleeping beside Akali in her room, in the same bed, with some borrowed clothes. And were practically cuddling with the girl with Akali being the big spoon And held her as Ahri slept for once peacefully against her shoulder and chest. 

And after that day’s event, the two started to become un separable and were seen together most of the time and were closer than ever. Days and Weeks passed and Sleepovers became more and more a frequent thing, Ahri's nightmares stopped for a bit but would now and then come back and she would wake up in panic, but Akali would always notice whenever this happened and comfort her until she would fall asleep again.

Ahri was more than thankful for this and that Akali was a heavy sleeper. It was weird. The nights there was an invasion and Ahri had to slip out from the bed, Akali would never notice, but the moment Ahri had a nightmare it was as if she would wake up on command to be there for Ahri. 

Ahri didn't say much to her follow guardians what happened between the two or the fact they were sleeping in the same bed together or how they became so close. However, they hadn't kissed or done anything beyond small cheek kisses and cuddling ever since the evening at the restaurant.

They both could sometimes feel they wanted it but never acted on it.


	14. Chapter 14

School was finished for the day and the gang was out of school. Ahri and Akali were walking beside each other as they chatted, with the others behind them, questioning the two’s true nature of their relation to one another, since they were always with one another lately.

miss fortune often noticed that Ahri didn't have her own uniform but rather Akali’s when they got to school, and they usually came in together, with was strange in itself since they lived in opposite directions. this had been going on for weeks now and Miss Fortune really started to get suspicious, especially with all the flirting going back and forth.

 

“Ahri, can I talk to you?” Miss fortune stepped up to Ahri and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention since she was focusing on Akali.

“Yeah, sure what’s up?” Ahri asked and turned a bit to Miss fortune but when she did Akali grabbed Ahri’s ice cream she had to eat, and at this point, Ahri was so used to Akali taking her ice cream she only rolled her eyes and let her. 

with shocked Ezreal

“what?? you actually let her have it?? how come you didn't chop off her hand?” Ezreal complained

“because Ahri would never hurt me, she loves me too much” Akali grinned and nudged Ahri before she stepped away with Miss fortune

“I do not however let you have it only for you to get it all over your face” Ahri smirked and wiped away some cream on the side on Akali’s lips and licked it off from her thumb  
neither flinched or thought anything of it, they were used to such touches by now and just smiled at one another. but the other’s, however, got silent from the action and wondered why neither reacted

Ahri stepped over to miss fortune and the two walked a bit behind everyone else.

 

“what was that?” Miss fortune asked and Ahri tilted her head in confusion

“what was what?” 

“the thing with Akali, you NEVER let anyone have your ice cream let alone touch it without wanting to fight us, and then wiping it away” Miss fortune pointed out but then shook her head

“anyway that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about, but seriously what’s going on with you and Akali? are you two…?” Miss fortune asked and waited for Ahri to fill out the words for her but nothing came from her.

“what Sarah? me and Akali?” Ahri questioned making Miss fortune sigh

“don’t play stupid with me, you know what I mean, are you two dating or establishing something? I mean… you two been rather suspicious lately” Miss fortune asked smirking

“... we’re not, but that would be nice” Ahri sighed and looked at Akali walking a bit in front of them, chatting with the others

“are you sure?? because I sure don’t flirt and make heart eyes at my friends” Miss fortune teased and had a good laugh about it.

“yes! I’m sure.. we are just… hm.. I’m not sure, but we are not dating” Ahri said and blushed a bit since Miss fortune had teased her and pointed it out.

“Alright then, if you say so, girl… but just be careful alright? don’t let your relation with her whatever it now is, to get in between you and your SG duties, if something were to happen, to us, to her, because of this, things might get ugly and Syndra is already a bit indifferent about it”

Miss fortune said and Ahri looked at her for a few seconds, not sure what to answer, she knew getting closer to Akali had its risks, and it would be the best to not establish something, it’s as Syndra said, She’s their leader and she needs to think clearly at all times, and she won't be able to do that if Akali were to be around if something would happen, she would be biased to her then everything else, and she knew Miss fortune also knew this, but unlike Syndra, Sarah is a close friend who cares about her happiness as well.

“isn’t she always? she has been giving me the stink eye lately whenever Akali is around us” Ahri clicked her tongue and shook her head and started to twitch her tail in annoyance with a frown on her face.

“Hey, watch the tail” miss fortune said and stepped away from Ahri, since her tail was getting in her way, Ahri looked at the redhead and then smirked and flipped her tail so the tail almost slapped miss fortune in the face, but then quickly stepped up to Akali and linked her arm with her

“HEY!” Miss fortune yelled after, but then chuckled when she saw how the two girls smiled sweetly at one another and then disappearing into their own world, she thought it was kinda cute, but all that lovey-dovey area was still too much for her.

 

the crew eventually arrived at Akali’s restaurant since she had worked over the day since they had basically just followed after Ahri to drop Akali off to work but before Akali headed inside she turned to the group once again.

“hey, how about you guys go inside as well? it’s on me and you haven’t eaten yet right?” Akali asked and smiled at them, but the last sentence was more directed to Ahri since she knew the girl had not eaten much on their lunch.

“free food? well I’m not going to say no” Ezreal chuckled and already went ahead inside

“Thank you Akali, that’s so nice of you” Soraka thanked the girl who smiled at her, to then follow after Ezreal, Syndra followed to but with a small tongue clicking of a ‘fine whatever but i won't enjoy it’ leaving only Akali, Ahri and Miss fortune outside

 

“there is no catch, right? are you inviting us, just so you and Ahri can eye-fuck each other as you work?” Miss fortune asked with a smirk and both girls started to blush.

“that’s not it!” both said at the same time and then looked at each other.

“I'm just saying. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys already made out and fucked” Miss fortune laughed. neither of the girls said anything and Akali awkwardly coughed.

they might not have gotten intimate like that, but they had made out after all, so Miss fortune jokingly guessing it, left them in a position of not knowing what to say.

“wait. really?” Miss fortune then deadpanned when she noticed how awkward both girls got

“no!” the two said at the same time again, and miss fortune raised an eyebrow at that

 

“wow, you two are getting too much in sync, it’s kinda cute, kinda gross.”

 

“no, we are just… “ Ahri let out a frustrated sigh.

“we kinda kissed… tric- twice. “ Ahri admitted as both blushed a bit since they hadn't really told anyone else about it.

 

“hm, so you kissed again huh, well. good luck with whatever this is, I'm starving so you better make tons of shrimp tempura Akali, you hear me?” Miss fortune chuckled and then headed inside and left the two standing outside.

 

“uhm...should we perhaps talk about this later?” Akali asked carefully and Ahri thought for a while and what Miss fortune had said to her earlier.  
“I’m not sure… but you should head inside, you will be late” Ahri reminded Akali

“Oh shit- you’re right!” Akali said and then started to head inside with the blonde behind her, and as soon they got inside Akali waved Ahri off, and Ahri went over to the table her teammates had occupied and were ordering their food. 

So Ahri did the same, and they all waited for the food to arrive.

their table was yet again in such good position that Ahri could see Akali work and talk to some of her co-workers, probably telling them that she stands for the upcoming food they ordered and just chatting in general.

 

however, when everything seemed peaceful, it wasn't long until that would change for Ahri,  
next thing she heard was a voice that made her sigh deeply and knew her peace was over.

“well well, if it isn't fox butt and the other twinkles,” Jinx said with a smirk, and next to her was the rest of team Lux.

“Lux!! h-hey! what brings you here?” Ezreal said and stood up quickly to greet the girl, but Jinx stepped in front of her friend and glared Ezreal down.

“you’re to casual around Lux. starboy” Jinx frowned and Ezreal awkwardly laughed from the glare.

 

“it’s ok Jinx… he’s just saying hi, we are friend remember?” Lux said to make Jinx stand down again, she glanced at Lux for a moment and then sat down at the table next to Team Ahri’s, crossing her arms.

“tsk, whatever” 

the rest of team Lux followed after Jinx and sat down as Lux and Ezreal talked, Janna took the seat furthest away from Sydra and it was painfully obvious that Syndra made her uncomfortable, and Ahri honestly couldn't blame her, but she was curious on what their history was. 

Lulu was excited and was already chatting with Soraka and both seemed to have a pleasant conversation, Poppy tried greeting miss fortune but she didn't give much reaction and just small talked now and then.

 

“can you two sit down so we can get our food?” Miss fortune then said to interrupt Ezreal and Lux’s conversation who awkwardly nodded but sat down and started to talk over the tables instead.

 

the food eventually came and Ahri was happy that it was Akali who came out to serve it but that happiness didn't last long.

“oh hey Lux, how’s it going? what brings you here?” Akali smiled at the girl when she noticed her, as she put down the trail of food for Team Ahri and served them, and this time only small talked to them since she tried talking to Lux. 

that annoyed Ahri, but she didn't seem to be the only one who was annoyed, when she had clicked her tongue she also heard another do the same beside her, the two looked at one another and gave each other a questioning look.

“why are you annoyed?” Ahri asked the girl who rolled her eyes

“because Lux is mine duh” Jinx mumbled and took Ahri’s drink from her in a swoop, and if it hadn't been from the statement Jinx had just said she might have reacted more to it but those words made her a bit curious.

“like what? like you’re dating?” Ahri asked and raised an eyebrow

 

“Nope! but what is it to you? are you going to yell at me and tell me that’s not what a guardian do?” Jinx mocked and Ahri thought that maybe if she heard of this a few month ago, maybe she would have. instead she looked at Akali and leaned back in the sofa she sat in and shook her head.

 

“No. I’m in no position to say anything myself, and would you keep your voice down? if you are going to mention our ‘profession’ ” Ahri mumbled with caught Jinx’s attention.

“Ooooh? It’s Akali, isn't it?” Jinx asked and Ahri decided she wouldn't answer Jinx anymore and instead slapped Jinx’s hand away from her drink and took it back and watched Akali and Lux interact, with only made her more annoyed.

what could they talk about that was so fun anyway, and for Akali to not even talk to her or notice her.

 

“hahaha it is!! oh wow, who would have thought? don’t worry I keep your little secret in between us” Jinx smirked and Ahri refused to amuse the girl any further.

Akali eventually had to step away and get back to the kitchen, and before she left she only quickly made eye contact with Ahri quickly and smiled at her before she had to leave.

and it was enough to make Ahri in a bad mood.


	15. Chapter 15

Ahri sat on her sofa, and was reading a book since she didn't have anything else to do, still in a bad mood from the restaurant and she hated it, she hated that she got jealous over something as pity as Akali just talking to one of her friends, even more since Akali and her had nothing established, even if they would have, it would be low to feel jealous over something like that. Ahri let out a deep sigh when the door to her apartment opened.

she didn't give much reaction, she knew it was Akali that finished work and probably were tired by now since she had a whole day shift.

and it didn't take long before Akali appeared in the living room and slumped down in the sofa and rested her head in Ahri’s lap and let out a sigh.

Ahri didn't say anything.

“today was exhausting, so many people started to come in after you guys left, and Jinx was starting to bother other customers as well since they hanged out there longer” Akali complained but Ahri still didn't say anything and continued to read.

 

“...are you ignoring me?”

 

“yes.”

 

“why?” 

“.....”

 

Akali looked up at Ahri, that refused to talk to her, she didn't seem that mad, as she still let Akali rest on her lap and even had draped her tail over her when she had laid down.

“Ahri” no answer

“Ahri…”

“foxy”

“gumiho” still no answer

 

“....”

“...”

“babe?”

“...! what are you saying??” Ahri then burst out and had a blush on her face that made Akali laugh and sit up with a smirk.

“I knew you couldn't ignore me for long. what’s wrong?” Akali laughed and smiled gently as she watched the bashful girl put down her book.

 

“it’s nothing, it’s stupid” Ahri sighed but Akali wasn't convinced.

 

“tell me”

“I don’t want to” 

 

“you're being childish”

 

“I am not!” 

 

“ok fine, guess I just go to sleep then” Akali shrugged and started to get up but got pulled down again by her wrist and Ahri quickly sat down on Akali’s lap straddling it, with surprised Akali a bit as she didn't expect Ahri to do that, they were close.

 

“w-what is it?” Akali stuttered and tried avoiding the intense eye contact with Ahri

 

“I don’t like being ignored”

 

“Ignored?” Akali question and thought of what she meant, but then realized

“oooh, it’s because I talked to Lux and didn't give you attention huh?” Akali smirked and chuckled because of the reason, she didn't really care that Ahri had been jealous, instead, she thought it was cute how Ahri was rather possessive.

“I didn't take you for someone that’s possessive” Akali smirked and put her hands on Ahri’s thighs, with of course didn't go unnoticed by Ahri.

 

“I'm not”

 

“Don’t worry, I can give you all the attention you want” Akali whispered and trailed her hand higher up as she leaned in a bit, Ahri however, was unsure on what was happening.

 

“Ugh, stop, fine I was jealous” Ahri said and jumped off Akali’s lap that seemed satisfied as she chuckled amusedly.

 

“I knew you couldn't hold it in for too long” Akali laughed and Ahri rolled her eyes at that.

 

“you’re mean. I’m going to bed” Ahri huffed and walked over to the bedroom to go to bed with Akali quickly followed after and stopped Ahri and turned her around and gave her a quick kiss on her lips followed by a grin.

“w-what was that for???” Ahri stuttered and blushed from the sudden action.

“I just felt like it” Akali smiled 

 

“Just… go get ready for bed, You were tired right?” Ahri said and looked away from Akali who smiled at her fondly

 

“your wish is my command” Akali chuckled, and then stepped away from Ahri and walked to the bathroom to get ready, while Ahri went to bed, confused on what just had happened.

Akali was way more affectionate and flirty than usual, and she wasn't sure what that meant.

where they starting to establish something or not? Ahri thought back to what Miss fortune had said and sighed. she didn't know what to do and thought of multiple directions of what could happen if they got together. in one nothing really changed. things were working out fine.

but there were other’s where she would be to busy to not fulfill her duty, leading to destruction or someone getting hurt because she was to busy with a relationship, and another was that it wouldn't work out, Akali would question eventually why she keeps disappearing and why.

All thoughts overwhelmed Ahri, so much that she slowly fell asleep, so by the time Akali got inside the bedroom, Ahri was already asleep.

she chuckled at the sight and got into bed, throwing an arm over Ahri to casually hold her since the girl’s fox ear’s was fidgeting a bit, something Akai had noticed the girl usually did if she started having a nightmare, so for now, all she could do was hold her and hope for that Ahri would feel the touch and get a more pleasant dream.

 

she didn't.

 

\-----

 

destruction was everywhere, building was crumbling down, the roads had huge holes in them, everything was falling apart, there was nowhere safe, monster’s kept welling in, and it seemed to be no end to it, once they managed to close a portal, another opened, but the portals was the least of their worries, through the ground, a huge spawn where spitting out it’s acid,, destroying everything in its path as it crawled through the ground, to now and then shoot up from the sky and screech that was deafening to then fire a huge blast that could easily wipe out a block in an instant.

it was such hopeless situation, this city was doomed, so many people had died, the star guardians had failed to protect the city, and not only that, they already lost one of them to the invasion. two more of them were hurt. It had gone by so quick, one mistake was all it took, and they were gone, hit by several monsters in a blast. their starlight faded away and evaporated through the air, their emblem was all that was left from them. Ahri had been one of them to witness it.

the only ones still able to fight was Ahri and Miss fortune, but even they were exhausted at this point.

They were forced back to a retreat, but how could they when everywhere was unsafe, the monsters attacking every chance they got. 

Miss Fortune and Ahri tried shielding their teammates as much they could, as they tried holding the monsters back. If they all survived, and somehow able to contact more guardians they would have a chance. Ahri could hear Miss fortune cursing and yelling at the monsters 

 

“Ahri, I know what your thinking...but you can't, there’s no time, if we leave now to get help it be too late and the city will truly be destroyed” a voice weakly said, as she held onto Ahri

 

“don’t speak! save your energy” Ahri yelled, she refused to believe this was happening, it couldn't be happening.

“this is my destiny, I will be gone soon… let me use my last powers to save to city, take the other’s and get away from here, you will have to lead us now” the voice said.

was this their destiny? to die for millions they didn't even know, what about THEIR lives? are guardians really suppose to just throw away everything they have?  
a death where no one will know what happened or won’t be remembered?

“no! there is still away, this CAN’T be your destiny” Ahri said, even though she said that, she knew it was the truth, her teammate was already starting to fade into pure starlight, this was her end. 

the wounds on her body were too deep, it was horrifying to look at.

Her teammate managed to stand up but barley and stood in front of her remaining 3 members Using her remaining powers. 

Her light was blinding and it became stronger for each passing moments. All monsters started to focus on her as she floated up in the sky.

 

“what is she doing?? If she does that She-” Miss fortune said panicked

“I know… w-we need to leave. now. Our only hope it to get out of here and let her handle the rest “ Ahri said, it pained her to say those words. But what choice did she have, there was nothing else she could do unless she wanted to end up like her teammates, she needed to get her remaining teammates out of there while she could. 

The three started to escape under there to be fallen, teammate. Their friends star light glowing brighter and brighter until an explosion of the light covered the city. 

And she was gone. Alongside all the monsters.

“Ahri... S-she's gone” Miss fortune then said making Ahri turn around, their 3rd teammate. Was gone to, her body decaying into starlight, slinking out of Miss fortunes arms. 

“they are all gone…” Miss fortune mumbled

“I kill them. I kill them all!!” she continued, rage and anger taking over, a new hatred for the monsters being born 

 

The voice of Miss fortune started to fade out as Ahri started to hear a high pitched noise. Her vision darkening.

 

And then. She was back. Her teammates were alive again. But barely.

“Ahri… I know what you're thinking…-” 

 

“ No.. No.. Not again, I can't lose them again! I Can't see them die again” Ahri yelled. 

Another high pitch noise. 

Ahri grabbed her head. Everything seemed dark.

Until she saw before her how her previous leader had several monsters unleashing their attacks on her. Piercing through her skin. Cutting her deep.

 

“make it stop” 

It was as everything was on replay. Once it past. It happened again and again. There was so escaping it.

The high pitch interrupted stopped. 

And she found herself facing one of the biggest monsters. Around her. Soraka, Syndra, Ezreal and miss fortune laid across the battlefield. Unmoving blood on their bodies as their light slowly faded.

 

“Ahri” a voice said. She was back to when she held her leader in her arms. Dying. Only this time.

The voice belonged to Akali. 

“no... please no. Don't leave me” 

……….

 

“Ahri!” Akali called out, trying to wake up the girl, she was worried sick, usually, Ahri would wake up fast from her nightmares if she had them. This time she didn't, she was shaking and fidgeting in her sleep, as well as sleep talking and everything.

Then something unexpected happened. 

Ahri started to give off a light, a pink glow, her body was glowing as she was curled up, this threw Akali off and had no idea on what was happening so she fell off the bed as she Watches her friend glowing more like starlight until it stopped. 

And Akali couldn't believe her eye's. It was Ahri. Ahri was the star guardian and she just transformed in front of her. But the moment the transformations was completed. 

Ahri summoned her sphere and foxfire spread around her, she didn't seem to notice her surroundings, it was as if she only saw black. 

“shi-” Akali started, if she didn't do anything fast Ahri would blindly start attacking from panic and despair

“Ahri! It's ok! I'm here” Akali got up in the bed again, hugging the girl close before she could do anything

“calm down.. you’re safe, nothing can hurt you here” Akali said soothingly. 

And it seemed to have snapped Ahri out of it. Her sphere and fire disappeared and instead, Ahri hugged Akali tightly. 

“I thought I lost you” Ahri mumbled as she started to shake again. Akali didn't know what to say so instead she just held Ahri until she felt better.

But Ahri then quickly realized what she had done and that she was in her star guardian form so she quickly pushed herself away from Akali on reflex to de-transformed. 

And stared at Akali who wasn't sure where to look.

Akali had seen her transform and de-transformed. 

She knew. She knew she was a star guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun, A glimpse of Ahri and Sarah's past and the truth revealed ~~~


	16. Chapter 16

The dim room was silent, Akali still tried to wrap her head around everything, even though she had Seen Ahri transform it was still hard to accept that reality even though it painfully was obvious that the star guardian she been crushing on was Ahri all along, when she looked at her. everything just made sense.

How the star guardian always seemed to be near whenever Ahri was around, but the two never were seen at the same time, all Ahri’s disappearances, only to reappear when the star guardian was gone.

It was hard to say something, what do you even say at times like these. Akali decided she would try to not ask too much about it until Ahri said something

The two looked at each other.

“uhmm.. bad dream?” Akali asked, pretending as nothing really had happened, Ahri sighed and touched her head, she had gotten a headache from that nightmare.

“Akali… you don't have to pretend like you didn't see anything” Ahri said

“uh... but- I just…”

“It's ok, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I hope you understand why I couldn't as well” Ahri smiled

“I understand, it's not that, I'm just confused and trying to process it…” Akali said and looked at Ahri and felt a blush spreading across her cheeks as she also realized that she already basically told Ahri that she is crushing on her and adore her other self since the blonde star guardian was her, this would also make sense why she felt the same thing when she thought she kissed two different people, when in fact she had kissed Ahri all along.

“but uhm.. what was your dream about? Are you ok?” Akali asked concerned, Ahri looked a bit unsure on Akali if she should tell her or not, but she had already seen her, she knew who she was, the harm was done, and she wanted to tell Akali the actual truth anyway. so now she could.

“it was of the Invasion when I lost my friends… my Teammates, there is a bit more to it then what you know, they were also star guardians so you see, the only ones that got out from there was me and Sarah” Ahri admitted and then explained to Akali was truly happened to her friends and Akali felt so bad for The girl, she couldn't imagine how heavy and horrifying that all must have been. So Akali hugged Ahri throughout the explanation but Ahri mentioning Miss fortune to Akali made Akali think a bit more and then started to realize more and more stuff.

“wait… Sarah is one too?? And...oh my god... it's as if everything is connecting, the others… they to??” Akali asked and Ahri nodded

“that's why we usually always are around each other” 

“and hold on, let me do something,” Ahri said and reached out to Akali, placing her hands over Akali's temples. Akali could feel a small tingling and a small light shine so she had to close her eyes

And when she opened them again, she looked at Ahri confused on what she had done, but she also noticed a small creature sitting on top of Ahri's shoulder.

 

“what is that?? Was that there before??” Akali asked surprised making Ahri laughed as she petted Kiko.

“this is Kiko, He's my familiar and I guess you could say, partner, some of us guardians have them and my little guy here is quite mischievous” Ahri introduced and smiled at Akali.

Kiko chirped happily at Akali and flew over to her and laid down on top of her head

“d-does he usually do that?”

“he's pretty fond of you, so yes…”

“oh.. this would explain why my head feels heavier at times”

“Hey, there little guy” Akali greeted and lifted him off her head. Kiko chirped at Akali and lifted its paw to greet her and then laid in her lap

“oh my god… he’s adorable. but why couldn't I see him before?” Akali asked

“Normal people can't see our familiars unless we unlock that for them, with is what I just did” Ahri explained and alongside more things and Akali listened intensely as she petted Kiko

 

There was so much to take in, but Akali understood most of it but there was one thing she didn't understand.

“why are you telling me all this? Do you trust me this much?” Akali asked and Ahri nodded.

“I trust you, and if you are going to know the truth I will let you know the whole truth with no secrets” Ahri smiled and Akali wasn't sure what to say anymore

Especially since there was still an elephant in the room.

“uhm… there something else I want to talk about regarding this...” Akali mumbled. Not entirely sure how to go on about this.

“yes?” Ahri smirked, she had an idea what it was about, but for once she would enjoy seeing Akali being a mess instead of herself.

“since you are her… You should know what I feel… and I just…” Akali stopped her sentence, she didn't know how to continue and she had hoped Ahri would fill in for her, but she didn't.

“ahh, are you disappointed? I mean I'm just your friend so…” Ahri sighed and pretended to be hurt with Akali started to panic

“no! I'm happy it was you! I'm just not sure where to place my emotions right now. But this explains why I didn't feel any difference from the k-kisses” Akali mumbled and blushed deeply with amused Ahri.

“you're a mess~” Ahri purred and then pushed her down on the bed and trapped Akali under her with a smirk on her face.

And Kiko who previously had napped in Akali lap woke up from the movement and flew up, chirping at them annoyed and angry and out of the bedroom to sleep somewhere where he wouldn't get disturbed. Neither seemed to have noticed him though as they only focused on each other.

“c-can you blame me? You're a star guardian!” Akali tried but Ahri shrugged

“So? That didn't stop you from kissing me when I was in that form”

“yeah but… I was so nervous at that time”

“you didn't seem nervous when you kissed me at the restaurant, I'm still the same person Akali. only sometimes… I'm more sparkly ” Ahri chuckled

Akali thought for a moment. She was right, there's no point of starting to act weird around Ahri now out of all times, she was still the same person she has gotten to know with the addition of being someone she admired. And now she didn't have to think of what she felt for who and what not now

Akali bit down on her lip and looked up at Ahri as she placed her hands on Ahri's arms, trailing her fingers over them slowly

“well, at least I know what I Want now” Akali said.

“and what's that?” Ahri hummed and tilted her head a bit and saw how Akali smirked.

 

“you” Akali placed her hands onto Ahri's shoulders and in a quick motion, she pushed the blonde girl down, switching their position so that Akali had Ahri trapped under her instead.

 

“there you are~” Ahri purred, and reached out to cup Akali's cheek

“I'm going to kiss you”

“go ahead” 

“So does that mean you also…?” Akali asked carefully, feeling her chest beat faster.  
Ahri then grabbed Akali's shirt and pulled her close

“I thought you said you would kiss me” Ahri smirked knowing that Akali probably were nervous but it was also cute how Akali made sure she felt the same way first, even though it should be clear that she does, then again Akali was a dense person.

Before Akali could say anything Ahri leaned in closer to Akali's ear, to whisper;

“I want you to kiss me because I like you to”

 

And that's all Akali needed to hear to kiss the girl fully and passionately as if there was nothing more in the world she wanted to do.

Ahri tilted her head to deepen the kiss as Akali intertwined their fingers and held onto her hand tight

 

Akali then pulled away to get some air after they kissed for a while, to then start kissing Ahri’s face, which made the girl giggle as it tickled

“what are you doing?” 

“kissing you” Akali chuckled as a response to making Ahri laugh a bit.

Ahri’s phone then started to vibrate with a notification sound coming from it.

and Ahri had to almost force Akali to stop kissing her, someone got into a playful mood.

 

“wait, Akali. stop, I need to go” Ahri said and sat up, grabbing her phone and Akali tilted her head confused.

“why? how come?” Akali pouted as she now just wanted to kiss and cuddle the blonde.

“Star guardian duties” Ahri simply said and got up from the bed and headed out to the living room with Akali after her.

“wait, you going to an invasion? will you be ok?” Akali asked concerned making Ahri chuckle

“I might still be me, but that I also saved your cute ass 3 times already, I can handle it” Ahri smirked and stopped for a moment to kiss Akali’s cheek.

“ just stay here, I will be back before you know it~” Ahri hummed and then transformed and the next moment she stood before Akali again but in her star guardian form and the girl looked impressed

“Woah… I don’t think I ever can get used to that…” Akali said

“You don’t have to, now, I see you later alright?” Ahri winked and then headed out to the balcony to take off to the sky, flying towards the Invasion that one of the members had located.

Akali watched after her, and felt her heart beat fast, she was amazed and really could feel easy with how she felt, since the two persons she had been debating what she felt for, was actually the same one, It felt complete.

 

the night continued, Ahri eventually got back, and when she did, she once again took Akali out for a night view that no ‘normal’ person usually could see, both admiring the night sky full of stars and lights across the city, where they decided that they would go out together and become girlfriends, since both felt the same way, it after all was pretty much established by then that, that would happen. Ahri knew it had some risks, and with Akali knowing everything but at the moment she didn't care, this was her destiny. no one else’s, it’s what she chooses and wanted without having to follow what the ‘first star’ wanted if she even wanted those things many guardians like Syndra believed in the first place.

no one really knew what the first star wanted. 

all Ahri knew was that she loved and had feelings for Akali and that she wanted to be with her.

It didn't matter she was a star guardian since all she wanted was to spend more time and develop a relationship with Akali, her being a star guardian were like her Job, sure it was more dangerous and far more serious than other jobs that not just anyone could do.

but Ahri believed she could do this, even more now with Akali by her side supporting her and showing love to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Since it was weekend and Akali had the day off from work, the two girls could sleep in as much as they wanted to, so they spent their morning being lazy in bed and napping together as they cuddled.

It was mostly Ahri sleeping though and hugged Akali since tried catching up with as much sleep as possible while Akali was used to getting up early  
So instead she got to act as a body pillow for Ahri and watch the girl sleep. And she was happy for the girl since she seemed to have a pleasant dream for once.

Ahri started to stir awake and let out a yawn.

“good morning~” Akali chuckled when Ahri slowly opened her eye's and tried focusing them.

“morning” Ahri mumbled and sat up, stretching her body followed by Akali, who looked at Ahri fondly

 

“why are you looking at me like that? Ahri asked still dead tired

“you're cute” Akali said and kissed Ahri on the lips and let it linger for a short while before she pulled away

“did you sleep well?” Akali smiled not realizing what effect she had left on Ahri who felt bashful from such early morning affection.

“y-yeah” 

“what's wrong?” Akali asked since Ahri didn't look at her and avoided eye contact

“nothing, I just didn't expect you doing that” Ahri mumbled with made Akali laugh

“ you better get used to it” Akali smirked and pushed Ahri down on the bed again

“after all I need to be a good girlfriend from now on don't I?” Akali said and then leaned down to kiss Ahri again, and again. And deepened it more.

They kissed for a while in bed but they eventually had to get up and eat something as both were hungry.

“you're quite needy aren't you?” Ahri chuckled as she took out a few things from the fridge to make breakfast off With Akali following her.

“Honestly. I have been wanting to kiss you so badly ever since the kiss in the living room” Akali admitted and blushed a bit from feeling shy.

“I have been wanting to kiss you since the start of the year from when you transferred to our school” Ahri hummed

“wait, really?”

“I mean, at first I thought you were hot and hmm.. you interested me and then a few months later I just couldn't speak to you without messing up “ Ahri explained and Akali thought for a while

“ohhh, so that's why you talked to me pretty normally to then not at all… I thought you hated me, so it was just because you crushed on me huh?” Akali laughed

“stop laughing, it's embarrassing”

“it's cute”

“ugh… you even said it yourself once, I'm supposed to have an easy time for such things but with you, I couldn't even have a small conversation” Ahri shook her head in shame of how much of a mess she been

“well.. to make it fair, when I first transferred, I noticed you first and you took my breath away so when you spoke to me I didn't know what to say and that's why I thought you hated me because I didn't really talk to you that time” Akali said making Ahri smile

“So I guess both were a mess at some point huh?” Ahri smirked and put her arms around Akali's neck

“I guess so, but guess I now have the most beautiful girlfriend at campus “ Akali smirked and wrapped her arms around Ahri's waist, leaning in a bit

“of course you do, and I have the hottest one” Ahri giggle and then pressed her lips against Akali's.  
Never getting enough of her, and she loved how Akali seemed to take pride in that she was her girlfriend much like Ahri did with Akali.

 

The two soon forgot about breakfast all together and time, so much that they didn't notice that the apartment door opened, and only noticed when they heard a loud gasp followed by a

“AHH! oh my GOD! put a sock on your door or something!!” Ezreal shouted and covered his eye's dramatical, beside him stood miss fortune with the spare key in hand, looking a bit confused to unbothered as if she wasn't surprised with what she was seeing, Syndra giving off zero reaction and only sighed while Soraka covered her face blushing and felt bad on what they had walked in on.

Ahri pulled away from Akali and glared at her teammates, while Akali nervously laughed

“or how about you just don't enter someone's else home?” Ahri sighed

Miss fortune looked at the two, then to the key. And then to Akali.

 

“...here. you take it from now on” Miss fortune said and placed The key to Ahri's apartment in her hand

“uhh, thank you?” Akali said unsure 

“now. Ahri did you forget that we were coming over?” Miss fortune asked and said nothing about what they walked in to. And it made the couple a bit nervous

“no, I thought you were coming at 2 pm”

“check your clock you egghead” Miss fortune sighed

Ahri did as she was told and saw it was 02:34 pm  
And turned to Akali

“you met me sleep that long??”

“You looked cute… “ Akali pouted. Ahri shook her head in disbelief

‘I mean it's fine… it was a long night after all and we did get distracted once I woke up” Ahri chuckled and smirked at Akali

“TO MUCH INFORMATION!” Ezreal yelled again

“ugh not like that! And can you stop yelling?” Ahri groaned.

Akali then noticed that there were something on Ezreal shoulders. Something that looked like Kiko yet different, miss fortune seemed to have two and Soraka one. However, she didn't say anything

Syndra, however, had noticed Akali glancing to their shoulders and what not and got suspicious.

So she walked up to the couple making the two look at her.

Syndra then snapped her fingers and 3 black blob looking things appeared, Ahri didn't give off many reactions while Akali flinched and took a step back out of surprise. 

The three was sort of Syndra's familiars that she called ‘Multi’ only that she could call upon them to appear and reappear, in her star guardian form they never left her side but in her original form she had to call on them.

Syndra let out a sigh since Akali could obviously see them, with meant she knew the truth.

“uh…”

“Syndra. What's wrong? I prefer you to not make my girlfriend uncomfortable by being your intimidating self” Ahri said and tried dismissing the situation then again she knew the others must figure it out since Akali gave a reaction to the Multi.

“why does she know?” Syndra glared and Akali suddenly felt nervous.

“ahh! Y-you two are together now? Congratulations! I-I brought some cinnamon rolls, why don't you two take them… as a gift!” Soraka then interrupted and fumble with the bag and walked between the three to get rid of the tension and for Syndra to not say or do something drastic, and she really was happy for the two so what else could she had done

“thank you, Raka” Ahri smiled and were thankful for the innocent girl to do that as Syndra's rage calmed and instead clicked her tongue and went over to the living room.

“we need to discuss this.” was all she said before she left.

 

Miss fortune alongside the rest looked after the bitter girl and shook her head crossed armed until she turned her attention back to the couple.

“anyway, finally you two are doing something about this tension, I was getting bored of watching you useless gays just thirsting after one another and not doing anything” Miss fortune laughed, and the two blushed from what she had said, not quite sure how to respond to it.

 

“but… Are you sure you won’t regret telling Akali who we are? it shoulda been a team decision, and you know how Syndra is about this…” Miss fortune sighed, Ezreal and Soraka looked concerned as she said that and was most likely agreeing with Miss fortune, Ahri would too, she would talk to them first if she had a choice, but it wasn't like she freely told Akali that she was a star guardian, she had transformed on accident and then told her about everything afterward.

“she didn't tell me. she had a nightmare, and then transformed when I tried waking her up” Akali said and tried defending Ahri as she felt that Ahri got in trouble for Akali knowing

 

the teammates looked among each other and then at Ahri

 

“you’re having nightmares again?” Miss fortune asked concerned and Ahri let out a sigh.

“it doesn't matter, they can’t hurt me, and I’m fine. Akali usually calms them”

“last time you had them, they kept going until you got amnesia and they didn't stop until we found Soraka and she managed to put a stop to them with her healing magic”

 

Ahri clicked her tongue and felt irritated that miss fortune wouldn't drop it, she understood why she didn't and why she was worried, but she spoke the truth when she said she was fine

“I get that you are worried Sarah, but really it’s not like last time, it only happened once that I transformed”

 

“and what happens if you do it again? and that it’s even worse than just transforming?? what if you start using too much of your power and-”

 

“Sarah! let’s not talk about that, I don’t want to think of what happened, we need to move on…” Ahri sighed and Akali could notice that tension build up between the two, only this time Soraka or Ezreal didn't look like they could interrupt like what they did with Syndra, probably because it was something heavily emotional between the two of what they went through, so interrupting something like that might backfire.

“move on? you think you are moving on?? you refuse to talk about it, you are shutting it off, you shut me off. I get we don’t do that whole talking thing, and everything fell on your shoulders to take over, but it was so painful to see you like that when you didn't get a blink of sleep, it puts you at risk, and you know when an ordinary person simply knows like her. it put them at risk as well” Miss fortune said and pointed at Akali, and Akali felt like she needed to say something, she just didn't know what, or how she could dismiss this situation.

 

“I am for once talking about it, Akali has helped me, for once I feel like I can rely on someone that supposedly doesn't have a set fate like we do, and what about yourself. all you do is talk about revenge as soon we do talk about what happened. when will you be satisfied? “

 

“h-hey guys, how about we just drop it, everything seems fine r-right?” Ezreal tried nervously, Ahri and Miss fortune fighting was never a good thing.

 

“I won’t tell anyone… and I will also stay away from you guys as soon something happens… Ahri already scolds me several times for being near invasions” Akali said and Miss fortune took a deep breath and directly looked at Akali and then at Ahri.

 

“sorry. I’m just worried. but you do know what will happen if something bad happens and Akali are involved, we would have to consider doing ‘that’ “ Miss fortune said and Ahri’s ears dropped a bit and glanced at Akali and looked at her sadly

“I know… I considered that possibility to, in the worst case scenario, and don't worry about it Sarah, I should have told at least you about the dreams again, but really. I am fine this time, it’s not that bad, you know I would ask Soraka to fix my dream state again if it was as bad as last time”

 

“ok then. now let’s discuss of last night and… convince Syndra that Akali knowing will be fine” Miss fortune shook her head and headed to the living room to go talk to Syndra about the Akali thing, Ezreal and Soraka followed to as it looked like Akali wanted to talk to Ahri alone for a moment

 

“we let you two talk for a moment,” Ezreal said and when they left, Akali looked worried for Ahri of what she heard.

“what did she mean by ‘doing that’ was it something you didn't tell me? “ Akali asked and took Ahri’s hand and squeezed it.

“if you don't want to talk about I get it I jus-”

 

“no no… it’s not like that, I just felt it was unnecessary to bring up in case we would have to do it” Ahri sighed and smiled faintly at Akali to not worry her.

 

“do what?” Akali asked and caressed Ahri’s cheek.

 

“removal of your memories of star guardians, so you won't know what our identities are again, it’s like how I made you be able to see what we can see, and be able to see who the star guardians are and what not, it’s how we protect our identities from people if they were to see us, it’s like it never happened” Ahri explained and Akali wasn't sure how to answer but she nodded.

“why didn't you do that to me?”

 

“because I wanted you to know, I wanted to let you in on my life, and we are close right? you would find out sooner or later, that’s what I believe, and you juggled between two ‘different’ me’s it was confusing for both of us, So I let you have the knowledge and told you about it, I know we can trust you” Ahri finished and Akali smiled at her.

 

“you are right with trusting me, I won't tell anyone, I'm happy you did tell me and didn't remove the memory of you being a star guardian, I feel closer to you like this” Akali said and softly kissed Ahri on the forehead, to then her cheek and lastly on her lips.

“you’re actually perfect” Ahri chuckled and hugged Akali, making Akali laugh

“I think it’s you who are perfect, I mean come on, you are saving the city and in style, you’re amazing”

Ahri blushed at that and wasn't sure what to say until Akali spoke again

“Also, who would I even tell? Lux and the others? yeah right it’s not like they would believe me anyway” Akali laughed

“actually…” and at that moment, the door burst open and in came Jinx and company with a stressed Lux after her.

“HEY FOX BUTT! We are here to talk about yesterday’s invasion of kicking those monsters asses!” Jinx declared and Akali’s jaw dropped a bit.

“Jinx! you can’t just go in bursting into someone else’s home!” Lux scolded but then the two and the other 3 notice Akali having Ahri in her arms

 

“no way” Akali and Jinx said at the same time, but for many different reasons, while Ahri facepalmed

great now she had to deal with convincing team Lux as well.


	18. Chapter 18

“I can’t believe you told Akali, who we are” Poppy frowned and crossed her arms

“and I can’t believe these two are dating, like can you believe it? Akali. you could go with someone better than this foxbutt” Jinx said and took a cinnamon roll and pressed it into her mouth with Soraka trying to stop her from eating everything since it was supposed to be for the couple but didn't manage to get any words out.

 

“again. I didn't tell her. I accidentally transformed and we already went over that Akali knowing should be fine as long she isn’t near any Invasion, Ahri sighed

“and I actually like this, ‘foxbutt’ Jinx. “ Akali said and casually held Ahri’s tail with Ahri reacted strongly to and blushed and swatted her tail away from Akali.

 

“don’t just go touch it like that” Ahri mumbled

“oops, sorry” Akali said, Ahri didn't really mind, but she didn't like having her tail touched but after Akali had let go, Ahri still put her tail over Akali’s legs in the sofa, making Akali chuckled so she put an arm around Ahri’s shoulder.   
Ahri leaning into the touch

 

“wow you are actually so gross” jinx laughed making the couple roll their eye’s.

 

“I agree with Poppy, Akali shouldn't know, because what if she’s near an invasion, our whole team could fall apart and if Team Lux is there, we could drag them down with us because of poor leadership” Syndra scoffed and Ahri sighed.

“Syndra, please have more faint in me than that. you should know better” Ahri said and Syndra still didn't seem convinced.

 

“I think it’s fine, there is no way Akali will expose her girlfriend and her friends, anything can happen in an invasion, if you guys can handle me going on my spontaneous adventure during Invasions, I don’t see why Akali knowing, even if she would be there, would be any less dangerous than me just missing in action” Ezreal shrugged and explained, he made a good point but Syndra again was stubborn about it.

 

“because you are not emotionally attached to doing that, and we won’t know what Akali would do if she sees Ahri being in danger or the other way around” Syndra explained

 

“I would protect her, like we. star guardians are supposed to do and get her somewhere safe” Ahri said and she was getting annoyed that Syndra didn't seem to realize that.

“and you?” Syndra said and nodded to Akali.

 

“stay put and stay away far away as possible I guess….” Akali mumbled and pouted, not liking that she was so powerless to do something even if Ahri would be in danger.

 

“I know you want to fight the monsters to with your kitchen knives and random katana’s on the wall, but seriously. the monster doesn’t work like that” Ahri sighed and patted Akali’s leg as Akali crossed her arms annoyed from not being allowed to fight a few monsters.

“I know, it’s just unfair, If I also were a star guardian, I could help right? how does one even become a star guardian?” Akali asked sighing

 

“no one really knows, we only know the first star gave us these powers and we were ‘reborn’ to protect the universe,” Lux said and Ahri nodded

“and we don’t know much about the first star either” Ahri added.

 

“a few of us, have a deeper connection to her, Like Lulu can sometimes speak to her, but it often doesn't make any sense to any of us….” Poppy said and glanced at her short friend who was humming something, not really bothered at all by the situation.

“purple.” Lulu stated and everyone got quiet.

 

“... anyway. Soraka also has a bit connection to the first star” Miss fortune said and Soraka nodded and put down her tea she had been drinking

“yes, but… I have a bit harder time understanding her or what it’s about unlike Lulu who knows more…” Soraka said

 

“but we can’t get really understand Lulu whenever she talks about it…” Lux said a bit worried

 

“since you all are telling Akali this, does that mean you are fine with her knowing?” Ahri asked and everyone looked between each other as Akali started to feel nervous.

“I don’t like it.” Syndra said, no one surprise there.

 

“ it doesn't hurt, and maybe Akali is supposed to know, who knows” Ezreal shrugged

“I’m with Ahri on this” Miss fortune said and Soraka nodded to that that she agreed with the two.

now for team Lux.

 

“I don’t know… what if Akali get’s hurt…” Lux said worriedly

“then we protect her as we should, even you should see that Lux” Ahri said and Lux nodded

“I guess…”

 

“I don’t care as long I get to blow up monsters” Jinx said and yawned, getting bored of this conversation and sprawled out in the sofa, almost kicking out Ezreal out of it

"hey!"

 

“I suppose… Akali’s destiny as Ezreal says, might be having the knowledge of us” Janna said, and Syndra glared at the calm girl, who immediately felt uncomfortable when Syndra looked at her.

 

“excuse me.” Janna continued and left the living room to go to the bathroom

 

“I mean if Janna says it… I guess I have no choice to agree even if I don't like it” Poppy said and the last was Lulu, everyone looked at the girl, who didn't even notice all eye’s on her

 

“the first star doesn't seem to mind, so why not, Lulu is happy that Akali knows, right Pix?” Lulu said and then turned to her familiar who flew above her head.

 

“then if everyone is mostly for it, We will let Akali keep the knowledge of us” Ahri spoke up and everyone nodded.

 

“now should we just get down to business? we still need to discuss of last night” Ahri said and everyone seemed to be listening to Ahri and followed every word she said, even Syndra when it came to this, despite the two hadn't really been on friendly terms lately.

Akali was impressed by this and really could see why Ahri was a great leader, everyone trusted her and followed her lead even Lux and the other’s despite them being from a different team from what Akali had understood and that the two teams weren't always on friendly terms on working together, but when they did, they seemed to view Ahri as someone that could lead them, with is why some might feel uneasy what would happen if Ahri doesn't show that leadership to the other’s, while others really did trust her matter what.

Akali didn't understand much what they talked about or discussed more than it was the invasion and that they seem to be increasing lately, after that Akali lost focus and only really listened to Ahri’s voice, falling deeper in love with the strong girl, even if she showed a different side to Akali most of the time.

with was mostly because Ahri felt comfortable around Akali to not having to act like one, but with everyone around them, she really could see the star guardian side in her even in her regular form.

 

the meeting ended and everyone went home, leaving Akali and Ahri alone once again.

 

“Suddenly I feel unsafe knowing Jinx is a star guardian, how is this allowed” Akali chuckled and shook her head once everyone had left

“trust me, I been asking the same thing… but she's good at getting rid of monsters so I can't complain” Ahri said

“fair enough… I mean this explains why she stopped her pranks with small explosions here and there” Akali said

“how do you know them anyway?” Ahri asked as she never really got explained to her

“Oh, I went to the same school before I transferred to yours “ Akali explained but then a loud growl came from her stomach. Silencing the room.

“...”

“...”

 

“right, we haven't eaten yet” Ahri chuckled

“should we just order pizza or something? It's kinda late for breakfast now” Ahri continued and both agreed on that they would order Pizza and eat together as they stayed inside and had a home date with movies and random snacks as well played a few games Ahri had at home with they both got competitive about and after a few matches of smash Brothers. Akali laid down in the sofa and let out a sigh

“Guess you win this time around”

“don't be grumpy, You beat me plenty of times as well” Ahri giggled and climbed over to Akali to hover above her.

“I bet you wouldn't be able to beat me in a real-life sparring match though “ Akali smirked and reached out to Ahri to touch her cheek

“Are you forgetting I'm a star guardian?” Ahri chuckled

“ no powers allowed”

“well that’s not fair, you are working out a lot so you probably win by being physically stronger and knowing martial arts“ Ahri pouted a bit since if they were to spar Akali would win for sure.

“well you have the experience” Akali countered and Ahri let out a sigh but then got an idea and got off from Akali.

“fine, let’s spar, I actually think I can win” Ahri giggled and Akali felt a bit confused on why Ahri suddenly felt so confident but followed her up anyway and around the sofa

“there’s no space though, You know I was just joking right?”

“I know, but I don’t need any space to beat you” Ahri smirked, and took a fighting stance, waiting for Akali to do the same.

“Wait, I don’t actually want to spar with you”

“if you are worried that you will hurt me, Don’t worry, it’s as you said, I have experience” Ahri said and took an obvious swing at Akali that she easily caught.

“Ahri, I seen you fight, and I don’t believe for a second you are this bad, even in Your regular form” Akali laughed, amused with Ahri’s suddenly determination

“you’re right, I’m not” Ahri said and quickly did a leg swoop, so Akali lost her balance but Ahri caught her with a smirk, She had planned it to pretend to be bad so Akali would lower her guard, so Ahri would outsmart her instead actually using skill and brawl. interesting Akali thought

“I wasn’t prepared!”

 

“excuses~” Ahri hummed and let Akali balance herself up again, and once she did she also took in a fighting position with a smirk on her face since she knew Ahri’s plan

“suit yourself babe~ first to the floor wins” Akali said. however when she got in position, Ahri went out from it and gave Akali a flirty mischievous smile, Akali looked on her confused, but then realized that, outsmarting hadn't been Ahri’s plan at all, not when she saw how her girlfriend started to take off her shirt to then throw it away above her head.

“w-wait! It’s you who isn’t playing fair! you can’t just do that!” Akali said flustrated and blushed as she hadn’t been ready for it and tried looking away from her girlfriend as she was approaching

“what’s wrong? changed your mind?” Ahri whispered as she put a hand on Akali’s arm and leaned in closer, sending a shiver down Akali’s spine, She hadn’t expected Ahri to boldly use the seducing tactic, and it worked TOO well.

Ahri then started to give small kisses down Akali’s jawline, as she carefully pushed Akali closer to the wall. Akali’s swallowed down hard and took a breath as Ahri slowly dragged her teeth against her neck and then started to suck on her pulse.

Akali had to bite down on her lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

“do you give up?” Ahri slipped her hand under Akali’s shirt, and ran it up against Akali’s stomach,

“N-never…” Akali breathed and grabbed Ahri’s free wrist, and twirled them around so Ahri she had her pinned up against the wall, and the moment she hit the wall Akali kissed her hard and slipped in her tongue, dominating the blonde, and with Akali slipping in her thigh between Ahri’s legs. the blonde let out a moan, and this time, Akali didn't stop, she enjoyed that sound too much.

Akali ran her hand up Ahri’s stomach slowly until it landed on Ahri’s chest and as she started to caress her boobs, she started to bite and suck on Ahri’s neck, earning more moan’s from the blonde.

“bedroom..” Ahri breathed, but Akali pulled away and shook her head, kissing Ahri gently once but long.

 

“not yet” 

 

“what? how come?” Ahri exhaled and tilted her head confused.

 

“trust me, I want to, I just…want it to be more special” Akali coughed and blushed a bit, making Ahri smile fondly because Akali was adorable like that.

“Alright, I get it, that’s actually a good idea, and then I could do a few preparations for it to be a perfect day” Ahri said and kissed Akali’s cheek, the girl however pouted a bit about that.

“No. I want to do that” Akali said and Ahri eyed her a bit

“...are you going to compete with me on this?”

“no. are YOU going to compete with ME on this?” Akali said back as both looked at one another suspicious but then started to laugh.

“I’m going to have my revenge on you for seducing me on a suppose sparring session” Akali chuckled and kissed Ahri’s cheek.

“I look forward to it then~”


	19. Chapter 19

> !NSFW CHAPTER AHEAD SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE! <

 

A few weeks had passed and the couple was out on one of their ‘perfect dates’ where they had gone to a fancy restaurant for dinner, followed by going back to their favorite arcade as well as eating a few snacks there.

it didn't take much for the two to enjoy their dates to think it was perfect as long they got to spend time together they would think it was more than perfect, they only needed each other’s company.

however once they had left the arcade to go take a walk together, it had heavily started to rain from the dark clouds above them, forcing the two to take cover for a while to see if the rain would let up soon, but it didn't seem to be doing that anytime soon.

 

“it doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon” Akali said and took her place next to Ahri under the small roof of the bus stop, Ahri glanced at the girl taking off her jacket and reached it out to her, only to notice how Akali’s white shirt stuck to her wet skin, revealing her bra under it.

Ahri quickly looked away as she felt a blush spreading, she never really seen that much of Akali’s body before, the closet she had seen was when Akali had invited her over, only to walk in when the girl was working out in sweatpants and a sports bra, much purposely so to tease Ahri from what she had done a few weeks prior.

“I’m f-fine, thank you though,” Ahri said and Akali didn't seem to notice Ahri’s bashful mode but looked at her confused on why she wouldn't take it, so instead of Ahri taking it, she threw it over the blondes head with a chuckle.

 

“if you won’t take it, then I just force you to take it” Akali laughed, Ahri grabbed the jacket and pulled it down from her head, twitching her ears a bit from discomfort and put it on with a sigh

“fine, but just because you won't stop nagging me about it if I don't “ 

“Awe, you know me so well” Akali grinned

“So what do we do now?” Ahri asked, watching the rain tapping on the ground leaving a pleasant sound from it.

“either we just wait it out or we make a run for it” Akali suggested but then got an idea

“or…” Akali paused and then grabbed Ahri's wrist and pulled her out with her in the pouring rain making the girl give out a small yelp

“we make the best of it” Akali chuckled and grinned widely as she pulled Ahri close to herself

Ahri let out a giggle, amused with the playful girl and put her arms around Akali as Akali twirled her around once

The two got even more drenched than they already had been, but neither could care about that as they felt like kids again and had fun together despite the rain with many additional kisses now and then, where one of them would pull the other back just to kiss her.

 

as they played in it and made their way back to Ahri's apartment they shared the jacket and held it above their heads to take cover from the rain, laughing as they did so.

Once inside, Akali kicked off her shoes and threw her cap to the side and headed in first.

Ahri kneeled down and took off her shoes as well as she put the drenched jacket over an element to then walk into the living room to see Akali taking off her white shirt that had been sticking to her skin so clearly before.

Ahri swallowed and stepped close to Akali, reaching out to the girl and let her fingers dance over Akali's toned back for a second til she wrapped her body around the brunette, back hugging her, and breathing in her scent as she could feel her heart drumming in her chest, she really loved this girl

Akali felt a shiver down her spine as Ahri hugged her, it was cold but still so pleasant.

She turned around to face Ahri instead, cupping her cheek and caressed it as she smiled to her girlfriend.

“did you have a good time?” Akali asked and rested her forehead against Ahri's, leaning in closer.

“I did, it was perfect” Ahri purred and gave a small peck to Akali's lips, with Akali returned with a smile

“you're distracting like this“ Ahri mumbled and kissed Akali again, Akali's smile widened.

“are you complaining?” Akali asked in between their kisses.

“not at all”

Akali chuckled at that and lifted Ahri so she could carry her, Ahri wrapping her legs around Akali's waist to support herself, not pulling away once from the heated kiss that grew messier by the second. Never having enough of each other.

Akali carried the girl into the bedroom and the moment Ahri's back hit the bed Akali took her place in between the blonde's legs, kissing down her neck.

But stopped when she came to the collarbone.

“I-is it ok?” Akali mumbled against Ahri's neck referring to if it was alright for her unbuttoned Ahri's shirt.

“yes” Ahri breathed and you didn't have to tell Akali twice as she slowly started to unbutton Ahri's wet shirt, leaving a trail of kisses for each and single button coming off, and for each kiss, Ahri's chest rose higher

Her hands caressing Ahri's stomach once it peeked out and as her kisses got lower however she stopped when she came to Ahri's waistband and pulled away to admire the beauty in front of her.

Leaving room to switch position.

Ahri gently pushing pushed Akali back a bit so she could straddle her lap instead, letting the shirt fall off from her shoulders As The room fell silent the only sound was the evening rain tapping on the nearby window. Ahri slowly reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, Akali swallowing thickly as a blush spread across her cheeks watching Ahri strip on top of her. Her bra fell off and Akali had to look away, suddenly feeling shy from this intimate situation

 

Ahri notice this and reached out to take her Taking her trembling hand and kissed her fingers once to assure her it was ok and then lead it to her bare chest, she could feel how Ahri's heart was hammering hard in her chest

Akali looked at her girlfriend in silence and as a cloud moved away from the moon, the moonlight basked upon Ahri's skin from the small crack in the curtain.

“i-it's ok” Ahri spoke, snapping back Akali into reality from admiring the girl. The blonde was blushing and Akali hugged her tightly burrowing her head into Ahri's neck. Her heart was beating fast and she questioned herself how on earth she had come to this, how lucky and happy she was to be with Ahri.

“W-we take it slow ok?” Akali stuttered and lifted her head, Ahri nodded, feeling equal as nervous as Akali.

Ahri trailed her fingers over Akali's nape, as Akali started to suck and give soft kisses across neck again. Ahri's hands moved lower down to Akali's back and unhooked the girl's bra as well, letting it fall as Akali continued her work.

“lay down for me” Akali hummed in between kisses.

Ahri laid back down as Akali caressed her breasts as well as giving light kisses to them.

Her hands moved lower and pulled on Ahri's waistband of her pants, Ahri lifted her hips so Akali could pull the pants and panties off easier, and she took a second to just admire the girl.

The rain had stopped and Ahri felt even more bashful and shy with the way Akali was looking at her and tried to cover herself a bit with her tail and arm.

“d-don't look at me like that”

“you are so beautiful” 

Was All Akali said and pressed her lips against Ahri's fully and passionately. Ahri's hands trailed up Akali's stomach and up to her breast, gently caressing them, and the brunette let out a small moan, as Akali pressed her leg against Ahri's center earning a moan from the blonde as well.

Their kiss grew more heated, hands wandering and exploring with a gentle touch.

Akali eventually undressed fully as well as Ahri watched, their previous cold bodies from the rain was now on fire, chests rising more and more.

 

Akali’s hand traveled down and gently massage Ahri’s center with two fingers, Ahri’s moans got louder, and Akali loved the sounds her girlfriend was making. Her confident rising as she could please Ahri like this.

 

“tell me if it’s hurt ok?” Akali whispered, Ahri nodded and held Akali close as Akali entered her and started to thrust slowly, speeding it up when Ahri mumbled a “faster”

Akali speed it up and hit the blonde’s sweet spot several times, the sounds Ahri was making got louder, and Akali could feel on her wet fingers how Ahri’s walls were tightening.

“I’m gonna…” Ahri breathed but didn't get to finish her sentence, as she came onto Akali’s fingers with a loud moan. Akali pulled out, and Ahri could feel a shiver down her back from the mere pleasure.

Akali kissed Ahri on the lip’s once and then went lower down, kissing down her neck, to the chest, kissing each breast down to her stomach, and finally down to her center where she helped Ahri getting cleaned up, making Ahri shiver even more.

when she was done she looked at Ahri smiling weakly at her and cupped her cheek, Akali naturally leaning into the touch more and closed her eyes as she let Ahri caress her cheek. Leading her head to her chest where she rested and took in Ahri’s scent as she hugged her tightly, Ahri kissing her head softly as she ran her hand through Akali’s hair.

the rain had stopped, raindrops rested on the now foggy window and the room was silent.

Ahri pulled a bit on the covers and wrapped it around the two a bit as Akali laid down beside her instead and let Ahri cuddled into her neck as she hugged her tightly, she was warm. their legs tangling up and both felt at peace.

“I love you” Ahri whispered and softly kissed Akali on her lips

“so much” another kiss as she cupped Akali’s cheek

“I love you too” Akali smile winded, her heart beating fast as she heard those words leaving Ahri’s lips and she couldn't be happier, she kissed Ahri back, long and passionately


	20. Chapter 20

it was A few days later and the two sat beside each other at A table during a lecture in school.

Ezreal and Miss fortune sat a bit away from the two, and shook their head as the two was making the best from being able to sit beside each other and not in a stale boring classroom, the couple were obviously cuddling and flirting with Ahri leaning fully against Akali, and Akali rested her head against Ahri’s, both being so giddy about it, and sneaked kisses now and then.

 

“damn, those two are not missing a second to be in each other’s face huh” Ezreal chuckled

“be happy we are at school, or their faces might be somewhere else” Miss fortune smirked and Ezreal looked confused for a second until he got it and blushed furiously

“oh my god!!” 

 

“Mr. Ezreal, is there a problem?” The teacher said and glared at the boy for interrupting his lecture.

“Oh, uh... n-no sir, please continue” Ezreal mumbled and laid down on the desk

“don’t say stuff like that, geez..” Ezreal sighed

“what? it’s the truth and it’s so obvious they done it” Miss fortune shrugged

“they are worse than Xayah and Rakan, and THAT says a lot!” Ezreal complained and Miss fortune laughed at that

“true, at least they try cooling it when they are around others”

 

meanwhile for the couple.

Akali was whispering something in Ahri’s ear that Ahri giggled at and then kissed her cheek.

“naughty~” Ahri hummed but then felt Akali’s hand caressing her thigh slowly going higher and higher. Ahri sent a small glare to the girl, but the girl was now looking away, pretending as nothing but she knew that Akali probably had a shit eating grin on her face.

 

“Not here” Ahri whispered and grabbed Akali’s hand and held it against her thigh instead and for a few minutes, Akali did as she was told but the moment Ahri loosen the hold. Akali tighten her grip again, making Ahri jump and slam her knee into the table. earning the whole rooms attention on just what was going on

“Akali!” Ahri growled but Akali just snickered and gave her an innocent yet smug smile.

“You ok there?” 

 

“Miss Ahri, Akali, do I need to ask you to leave this room?” 

 

“actual-” Akali started, totally wanting to leave the room

“no. we are fine. Right?” Ahri said and sent a small glare to Akali who only shrugged a bit, flipping a pen in between her fingers as she looked at her girlfriend having an internal crisis

“If you say so~” Akali hummed

 

the lecture continued and Akali had her hands in check, mostly just because Ahri held her hand through most of it so she couldn't do anything further.

 

after the lecture, Ahri immediately stood up and dragged Akali with her, not saying a word to either Akali or her teammates who looked a bit confused on what was going on.

Ahri dragged her through the corridor and then quickly into the closest bathroom they came across.

slamming the door after them and locked it after them to then push Akali up against the door, kissing her roughly and hungrily, Akali responding it with pleasure.

“So you did want to leave the room huh?” Akali smirked

“you will regret this” Ahri growled and pulled at Akali’s tie, untying it. her hands grabbing at her collar and pushed it away so she could acesses to her neck and give small love bite’s over her neck and kiss it

Akali threw her head back, and let Ahri do her magic for a while and she pressed a thigh between Akali’s legs, earning a moan.

but she wasn't going to let Ahri have all the fun.

she reached her hand under Ahri's skirt and was about to tease the girl when a loud knock came behind the door. interrupting the two so they snapped out from their moment.

 

both sighed and Ahri stepped away from Akali, and fixed her tie again. but held it in place and pulled Akali closer with it.

“don’t think I’m done with you, love” Ahri warned with a smirk.

“you never are” Akali smiled smugly, the two kissed for a second and Ahri then let go of Akali’s tie and unlocked the door and the two walked out pretending as nothing, with might be a bit harder and awkward since it was Syndra who had knocked and glared at the two furiously as they walked past her.

when they made past the corner Akali let out a breath

“oh my god… I thought Syndra was going to kill us..” Akali groaned and scratched her head

“she will get over it eventually” Ahri sighed and shook her head too tired to care about what Syndra would think of it and them.

 

……….

 

Ahri sat at home, doing a bit of homework, checking her phone every two minutes as she wanted Akali to come ‘home’ so they could go outside and go on an evening date   
but time was going slowly and Ahri was bored and couldn't focus on her homework at all.

she thought back at what had happened at school and got an idea since she knew that Akali did deliveries that day.

she stood up from the chair she had sat on and grabbed her phone and went into Akali’s restaurant site to make an online order, and if she was lucky. Akali would obviously deliver to her.

once she ordered something she threw her phone on top of the bed and opened her closet and started to get change.

and by the time the doorbell rang, Ahri was just about done and put on her pink bathrobe and opened up the door and there Akali stood with a smirk on her face and held her food she ordered.

“that was a fast delivery” Ahri hummed and leaned against the door frame giving Akali a mischievous smile.

“yeah, my girlfriend lives around here so I know a quick way” Akali laughed and smirked at what Ahri was playing at all.

“she’s lucky to have such a hot girlfriend then, why don’t you come in so I can give you a tip?” Ahri leaned in and untied the bathroom to reveal a bit of what she had under, making Akali blush and pulled at the girls shirt to pull her inside the apartment and Akali followed suit, and once inside Ahri, let the robe fall, revealing a fancy lingerie she bought some time ago, and Akali blushed even more and covered her eyes with one hand.

“Ahri oh my god… this is unfair” Akali mumbled.

Ahri took the food from Akali’s other hand and put it to the side, and then wrapped her arms around Akali’s neck and pressed her body against Akali’s, her tail wrapping around her leg.

“I did tell you, you would regret messing with me” Ahri purred 

“here’s your tip~” Ahri pressed her lips against Akali softly and Akali easily gave in and kissed back, but then pulled away to look at Ahri’s outfit and had to take a deep breath.

 

“I need to get back to work” Akali sighed and bit down on her lip she felt frustrated since she had to leave Ahri, when she looked so tempting and she just wanted to push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless until both would be out of breath.

Ahri knew exactly how she could drive Akali crazy and for her not getting to do something about it was torture.

 

“awe leaving so soon?” Ahri smirked and Akali groaned

“stop that… a-anyway, it’s on me… I also got you ice cream sundae and don’t you dare change out of that” Akali sighed and Ahri giggled and started to walk inside her apartment further

“can’t promise anything~ Ahri hummed and unhooked her bra, so Akali got to view Ahri’s bare back and she had to do everything in her willpower to not run up to her and take her right there and then

“bye Akali~” Ahri giggled and Akali closed the door but had to squat down to take a breather to calm down, her face was completely red and she felt more than frustrated than ever.

 

inside the apartment, Ahri started to change back to her previous outfit since she knew that it still be a while until Akali would come back, and it was part of her plan to tease the girl further.

however as she was almost done, she got a call from the said girl.

 

“so you really couldn't hold back huh-”

“Ahri! come down quick, I think an Invasion is happening, there’s this really huge green portal and It looks really ba-” the phone got cut off and all that was left was a dead tone coming from the line. Ahri felt her stomach drop and soon after a loud screech could be heard roaring close by.


	21. Chapter 21

Ahri transformed and dashed outside, praying that nothing had happened to Akali, she was scared and worried beyond reason, it didn't take long at all before she could spot the girl standing face to face with one of the more problematic ones it looked like a huge beetle with a sharp tail and two huge dangerous long blades as it’s claws and horns.

Ahri dashed forward and sent an orb flying towards it so it hit it, making it pay attention to Ahri instead, it shrieked once again, and Ahri landed before Akali.

“take my phone and message the other’s, there should be a group chat called invasion, anything should be fine and they fix the rest to come here ” Ahri instructed and threw her phone to Akali, if she could she would grab Akali and taken her far away as possible from this monster, but this particular one, was no joke and she could not risk of taking her eye’s of it. she would just have to trust Akali to do as she was told. and get away safe.

 

“y-you can’t possibly take THAT on, yourself, not even you can defeat it alone” Akali argued but Ahri did not have time for it.

“do it” I will lead it to a better area where it can’t destroy too much, the other’s will come and help me” Ahri said and summoned another orb and threw at it as well as she summoned her foxfire to damage it further, but it was as if anything that was thrown at it, didn't hurt it the slightest more like making it angrier.

it started to follow Ahri and Akali hated that she was so powerless and she had to do what Ahri told her. she quickly unlocked Ahri’s phone, and quickly found the group chat and massage it. but even if she did everything she could have done, it didn't feel enough.

 

As Ahri was leading the monster away to a more opened area she could see how portals were opening more and more, monsters whelming out, and the other’s needed to get here fast, because she couldn't possibly hold this many off by herself.

she looked upon the sky, and she could see 9 lights coming towards her.

Akali must have called Lux or someone from their team and alert them right away as well.

good. they needed as many as possible anyway to get rid of this ‘rift herald’ as possible.

 

however, the monster screeched once again and then started to do its charge attack and there was no way Ahri could dodge that.

it sent her flying and knocked down.

Ahri hissed in pain, and she then noticed how several smaller monster’s started to surround her.

she threw her Foxfire at the smaller ones followed her sphere, killing a few in the progress, but more was facing her way.

but in nick of the time, her team arrived and knocked those out.

Soraka hurried over to Ahri and started to use her healing power on Ahri.

“Thank you, but don’t use too much on me, I will be fine. we need it if something else happens” Ahri said

 

“ok!” Soraka nodded and took her place next to Ahri.

“what do we do boss?” Ezreal asked, glaring at the Herald.

 

“we need to get rid of it as fast as possible to it so it doesn't lead any more like itself here or worse. the Baron kind. if even one of those come we need to alert the city to evacuate

“there’s too many of the other’s to attack it together,” Miss fortune said

“I know, we need team Lux and work together, Once they get here, I want you Sarah alongside Jinx to take care of the smaller ones with Soraka and Lulu to back you up, Poppy will act as your tank and blast as many as way as you do a clean up”

“Ezreal, you and I are the quickest, so we will keep the Herald distracted while attacking it with Lux and Syndra doing burst damage, Janna should be able to aid us well as we move around. In the meantime get rid as many smaller monsters I will distract the herald” Ahri instructed and everyone nodded and spread out.

As Ahri flew up again and flew around the Herald, attacking over and over so it would keep it focuses on her, and it didn't take long before Team Lux got there, and everyone Instructed them of what Ahri had said and followed the plan.

“Hey stinky, over here!” Ezreal yelled and blasted off a powerful barrage shot that went through it and taking every monster in its path with it and made a burst of damage on the Herald. followed by Syndra blasting her dark sphere’s at it, followed by a blinding light from lux.

leaving plenty of room for Ahri to unleash her spirit rush as she threw her sphere hitting its weak spot with ease. 

the Herald focused once again on Ahri, but it got confused since Ahri quickly dashed away in a blink and she was somewhere else.

Ezreal shot at it again, and once it had its focus on Ezreal, he to was gone in a flash to appear somewhere else, making it angry and confused on where to hit so it became an easy target for Syndra and Lux to use their powers on it, making it weaker and weaker.

and whenever an Attack would seem like it would hit any of them, Janna used her wind powers and created a shield for them, blocking attacks.

the Herald was almost down, as well as most other monsters had been slain or retreated into its hole or portal where it came from so it was pretty much 10 vs 1 now leaving the Herald to have no chance anymore since it took attacks from any possible direction.

it screeched loudly and started to charge from where Ahri had first led it away from.

and normally they would let it retreat if it chooses to do so. but not only it’s portal was there.

Akali was over there too.

“no! don’t let it get away!” Ahri yelled, and everyone was confused on why they wouldn't with its wounds and damage it taken there was no way it would survive even if it made it back to where it came from. Ahri flew after it, but it was hard to keep up with it charging so fast.

“Ahri no! leave it!” Miss fortune yelled after but Ahri was already gone. the other’s started to fly after as well, but it was hard to keep up. however one of them could be fast enough.

she tighten her grip on her staff and used her power to become faster whenever it was needed

 

Ahri still had one spirit dash left but she didn't want to use it unless it was needed.

 

Ahri then saw Akali far in the distance and it looked like the Herald had noticed as well.

“no. no, please no” Ahri mumbled under her breath as she saw how the herald raised it’s huge blade to slam and slash down on her.

 

and in a dash, Ahri used her last spirit rush to get to Akali. immediately shielding her with her own body as she held her in her arms. ready for the impact of the huge monsters.

 

but everything around them lighted up in a flash up to the sky and Ahri suddenly felt all her energy all the wounds she has taken was recovered and healed.

 

“this is…” Ahri looked behind her shoulder in a hurry and saw Soraka laying on the ground, blood whelming out of her body. she had taken a direct hit as she had shielded her and Akali both from the impact from the Herald,

“Soraka… no..” Ahri felt all color her face get drained as her stomach dropped.

the other’s had caught up and they managed to finish the herald off

 

Ahri moved over to Soraka and flipped her body over carefully to check her injuries and it was hard to look at, the wound was too gruesome and if she didn't get any healing soon.

she would fade away like her previous teammates.

 

“stay with me, Don’t give up” Ahri said, almost choking. she couldn't lose any teammates again she just couldn't.

“don’t worry... I will be ok, are you two ok?” Soraka said weakly and it was obvious she had a hard time keeping her eye’s open.

“don’t speak too much… why did you do that..” Ahri held back her tears as she held Soraka

“I figured Akali was here, and that’s why you… rushed here, And I couldn't let any of you two lose your life, You’re so happy” Soraka smiled faintly, she was so pale, so frail, She started to cough up blood and the other’s landed and saw what was going on.

Janna and Lulu immediately rushed over to the pale girl and used their shields on Soraka to prevent all the bleeding.

“keep her still.” Janna said, and took a deep breath and raised her own staff, and in the area, Soraka laid became a healing effect as well as the wind surrounding them.

“please… please tell me this will be enough” Ahri mumbled as she could see the wound slowly healed, the wound closed but Soraka had fainted and still looked weak.

 

“it will keep her stabilized for now… but she will need more healing, but I'm not as a good healer I will need to rest for a while until I can do that again… me and Lulu can only keep shielding her until I rested up again” Janna spoke and Ahri nodded but still held onto Soraka for a bit, that is until Syndra started to yell.

“you.. what are you doing here!!?” Syndr yelled, directed at Akali, who was pale herself from what she had just witness and how Soraka had sacrificed herself for them

“I… I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“this is, not her fault! why are you yelling at Akali?” Ahri growled and finally got up when Janna lifted Soraka up, to place her somewhere else that’s comfier

“and you! why would you chase after it?? if we just let it go the-”

“then it would have killed Akali! what did you want me to do?? not protect someone that needed saving?” Ahri yelled back

 

“if you just didn't get involved with her from the start, this wouldn't have happened!” Syndra countered and Ahri had nothing to say about that

“look at what state Soraka is in! what would you have done if Janna or Lulu wasn't here??”

 

“A-Akali was the one who alerted us! we are here because of her!” Lux tried and Syndra glared at the girl and then to Akali, and to everyone else.

everyone was tired. this wasn't easy for anyone.

 

“I’m going home. but this is not over. I see you all tomorrow and we will discuss what to do from now on!” Syndra growled and flew away.

 

“I'm sorry… she’s right.. if I wasn't so much involved this wouldn't have happened” Akali said and Ahri went over to her and cupped her cheeks, she refused to let Akali take the blame.

 

“no this is NOT your fault, i-its mine. I should have tried taking you somewhere safe first” Ahri mumbled

 

“knock it off.. it’s nobody fault… if you were to have taken her somewhere safer, you would have left the Herald out of sight and things could have ended up much worse” MIss fortune sighed

“We will take Soraka to my house where we can keep a check on her, Janna, Lulu I would appreciate if you stay with her. you to Lux. you have a shield you can use to right? the more the merrier, you all going to need rest and keep using your shields until Janna can heal again” Miss fortune said and the girls nodded and started to follow after Miss fortune.

“..I see you guys tomorrow” Ezreal mumbled and flew away as well

“later…” Jinx said and like Ezreal took off.

leaving only Ahri and Akali left.

 

Ahri de-transformed.

 

her ears were down, she felt bad. she felt responsible, she almost lost Soraka, and she had almost lost Akali, it wasn't fair she didn't mean for this to happen.

“Ahri... I’m so sorry” Akali said and Ahri shook her head.

 

“it’s not your fault… Soraka will be fine in Janna’s care”

 

“yes but-”

“Akali… please… let's just not talk about it, it’s not your fault. I should have done something different so this wouldn't have to happen” Ahri sighed’

 

“let’s just sleep… please?” Ahri asked and hugged Akali resting her head against Akali’s shoulder, and Akali couldn't say anything more than agree with her and hold her close.

 

“Ok… I get it.. let’s just sleep yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the banana child will not die, IN CASE YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT THAT I'm keeping up on the promise uwu


	22. Chapter 22

Ahri and Akali was on their way to Miss fortune’s apartment, neither said anything and didn't really talk about what had happened last night, Akali had tried to reassure Ahri that she wasn't at blame and that she should have gone back to work or even gone home, While Ahri said that Akali hadn't done anything wrong, so it was an endless circle.

but both were equally worried for Soraka, feeling nervous if she was ok or not.

when the two stood in front of the door Ahri froze up. scared to knock.

what if Soraka hadn't gotten any better? what if she had passed away?

Ahri’s thoughts got interrupted when she felt Akali’s hand squeeze in hers and giving her a small smile.

 

“it will be ok… take a deep breath” Akali said, but Ahri could tell Akali was as nervous as she was, maybe even more so, her hand was shaking, and her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. but it did make her feel slightly better.

“Akali, you don’t have to be strong for me… just remember nothing of what happened is your fault, I’m sure Janna got it covered” Ahri said and squeezed Akali’s hand back and the two nodded to at each other and then knocked on the door.

it took a few seconds until the door opened and those few seconds felt like hours.

the door opened and in the door opening stood Soraka, alive and well and Ahri never felt more reviled in her life.

“Ahr-”

“you are ok!” Ahri burst out and hugged the girl. she was alive. she was ok. everything was alright.

Soraka flinched a bit from the sudden hug as she wasn't used to be hugged and really didn't expect her leader to hug her like that, regardless she hugged her back.

Akali smiled relieved, happy Soraka was ok, and she was happy to see Ahri relieved.

 

Ahri pulled back and put her hands on Soraka’s shoulder’s inspecting her to see she truly was ok. she had a bandaged over her upper body and a few over her arms, but more than that Soraka seemed completely fine.

“I’m ok! don’t worry about me” Soraka smiled, Ahri chuckled and patted the girls head

“Good, I thought I would lose you” Ahri admitted and looked down, but Soraka grabbed Ahri’s hand and reached out for Akali’s and lead the couple’s hands together and held them together.

the two looked confused on the smiling girl.

“Don’t blame yourself, please… It was my choice, I knew what was going to happen, Ahri… you did what anyone would do to protect your loved one and as a star guardian, And Akali, you kept away as we told you, moving from your location when you didn't know how big the invasion was the best you could have done, you could have gotten caught in it if you would have, so please.. neither of you can blame yourself for this” Soraka spoke and let go of their hands, blushing a bit since she spoke for so long, and the couple was surprised by that as well, but both chuckled and felt better with Soraka telling them that. she was just too pure and innocent.

but even if she said that both still felt partly at fault.

“A-and, it’s my role in our team right? I want to protect you… and I want you both to be happy together” 

 

“thank you Soraka, you’re the best, I promise I will make it up to you somehow!” Akali said and hugged the girl, feeling so grateful, Soraka blushed a bit, Ahri noticed this and chuckled

“blushing over my girlfriend Raka?” Ahri smirked and swayed her tail amused

“n-no! I didn't mean to I-”

Ahri laughed and hugged the girl as well, and gave a pet to her head.

“I’m just messing with you, you have my complete trust and I will forever be in your debt for protecting me and Akali” Ahri smiled softly, and it was then Miss fortune stepped in.

 

“Hey, are you guys going to stand in the door opening whole day? we have things to go over” Miss fortune said and the three nodded and followed the redhead inside and closed the door behind them.

 

the four got into the living room and looked like Akali and Ahri had been the only ones left.

Janna was sitting in the single seat couch nodding off. probably tired from a full night of healing, as well as Lulu laid in Lux’s lap sleeping. Lux looked a bit tired as well but not as much as the other two. Ahri made a mental note that she needed to thank the three later.

 

“should we get started then?” Miss fortune said and sat down

“guess we should wake up these three then” Syndra said and nodded towards the tired girls who fallen asleep.

“let them rest, It’s thanks to them Soraka is alright, we can just recap for them later” Ahri said and sat down with Akali, Syndra sighed deeply and shook her head, sending a glare to Akali that no one didn’t seem to notice.

 

the star guardian meeting started and they went over what happened and somewhere in the middle of it, the 3 girls woke up, and apologized that they had fallen asleep, but no one minded and just quickly went over what they had talked about.

“so what do we do with these crazy invasion? “ Ezreal asked a bit worried

“we should be cautious of any possible Portals to appear and try closing them as soon they start to open” Ahri said, feeling a bit worried from what had happened last night

“A Herald appearing is never a good sign, and we want to have a look out for more Heralds or even Barons… if more come’s it won’t be pretty” Ahri continued and Akali suddenly felt worried from what she was hearing

“Baron… Is that what you talked about in your dream?” Akali asked

“yeah…”

“will you guys be alright if you fight that? I mean…” Akali started but got interrupted

“we will be fine as long we work together. Don’t even try talking Ahri out of that” Syndra growled

“I’m not! I'm just worried geez” Akali glared at Syndra, really getting tired of Syndra’s attitude

“it be ok, and I will be ok, it might be a bit hard, but being a star guardian is never easy” Ahri said and patted Akali’s leg to reassure her that even if it was dangerous it was something she had to do.

 

Akali sighed and stood up

“Alright I get it, I'm just going to go use the bathroom I will be right back” Akali said and smiled weakly, she still felt worried that Ahri and the other’s would fight something like what Ahri had told her… and if the Herald was bad that she had seen in first hand that was terrifying and bad news, then she didn't want to think what a Baron could do.

as Akali was gone, their meeting wrapped up and they all casually small talked.

however, they didn't notice that Syndra had left the room.

 

Akali exited the bathroom and was about to head back, but as she went around the corner, she almost bumped into Syndra.

“sorry,” Akali mumbled and was about to pass her but Syndra grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving.

 

“can I talk to you?” Syndra asked, and Akali got an unpleasant feeling from the way Syndra was looking at her, but she figured that maybe if she could get to talk to her herself and figure out what her deal was and get to know her maybe things could become better.

 

“sure. what’s up?”

 

………………………………….

 

“So is Akali any good in bed?” Miss fortune suddenly asked Ahri with a smirk on her face.

Ahri who had sipped on her tea choked on it and started to cough as she blushed

 

“how do you even know we done anything??” Ahri asked and decided to play a bit dumb

“Oh please, it’s so obvious and those hickeys kinda give it away” Miss fortune laughed and Ahri placed her hands over her neck immediately

“oh wow, you don’t even have any marks, I was just messing but good thing to know” Miss fortune chuckled and smirked at Ahri.

“ugh..” Ahri groaned and shook her head in embarrassment

“Seriously though, I’m happy for you” Miss fortune smiled gently and Ahri was about to say something but Akali entered the room and walked up to Miss Fortune.

 

“Hey, I think I will head home, My head kinda hurts and I feel really tired, So I See you guys at school” Akali said. Ahri and Miss fortune looked at Akali weirdly

“uh, ok?” Miss fortune said looked after Akali who walked past the two and towards the door and started to put on her shoes, not saying a word to Ahri.

Ahri, however, followed after, confused on why Akali wouldn't even look at her.

 

“where are you going?” Ahri asked and placed her hand on Akali’s arm but Akali stepped away from her

“Sorry, who are you?”

Ahri looked at her confused and concerned but when she looked into Akali’s eye’s there was no sign of recognition.

“can you see this?” Ahri asked and pointed at Kiko who was on her shoulder and Akali gave her questioning look.

“there’s nothing there?”

“w-wait, Akali, you are not joking right? please… it’s me” Ahri said and felt her throat dry up stepping closer to Akali but the girl pulled away

“no, sorry… anyway, I need to go, bye” Akali smiled politely and left the apartment and Ahri was so speechless she barely reacted that Akali had left.

she felt her stomach drop, and all color in her face draining this couldn't be happening, there was no way.

from the corner of her eye, she saw Syndra enter the living room from the direction Akali had come from.

 

Syndra. She must have done something

 

Ahri marched up to her, anger filling her, transforming in split second and summoned several fox fires in her hands

“what did you do!?” Ahri yelled, earning everyone’s attention, anger in her voice and Miss was quick enough to notice the fire dancing in Ahri’s hand and quickly transformed to and held Ahri back from charging at Syndra.

“Woah girl, calm down, what’s wrong with you?” Miss fortune asked as Ahri tried to get away from Miss fortune’s grip.

“what’s wrong with me? you should be asking this bitch! what did you do to her?” Ahri growled

“Something you are too weak to do, You are blinded by this foolish thing, she not knowing of us is for the best” Syndra said, ice in her voice as she looked down upon Ahri.

“Ahri, calm down! Akali not knowing anymore isn’t the worst thing to happen, maybe it’s for the best” Miss fortune said. everyone else in the room was on the edge on what was going on.

“I get that you are mad, we should have agreed on this, but fighting each other won’t help” she added

“she removed me from Akali’s memories!”

 

“you did what?” Miss fortune looked at Syndra and glared at her, the other’s let out a gasp, Miss fortune looked between the other’s and Syndra and then loosened her grip on Ahri and let her go.

“Alright go ahead.” Miss fortune shrugged

 

 

but despite Ahri being free, she didn’t charge at Syndra, there was rage in her eye’s but what point would it do to charge at her? Syndra had removed Akali’s memories already of them being star guardians. but she hadn't stopped there. she had removed Ahri from her memories leading her memories with her to disappear to.

even if Ahri would make Akali know of star guardians again, she wouldn't know of her. or their past, and even if she would try to restore them, it would probably hurt Akali from first taking the memories away only to give them back.

she wasn't even sure if she could restore the memories.

Removing a star guardian from someone's memory was one thing but restoring them? There would just be no way

Ahri felt empty, she couldn't believe this was happening to begin with.

Akali had forgotten her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big ooof.... AHEM... so. there will be a few angsty chapters now. >-<


	23. Chapter 23

the next day came by slowly. Ahri had left after she had lashed out on Syndra, without a word, there was nothing she could say or do to change what had happened, she had convinced herself that this was just a nightmare, there was just no way that Akali could have forgotten about her, them.

yet when Ahri woke up she wanted to do nothing but continue sleeping, maybe she knew deep down the reality of what had happened.

Ahri sat up in bed and grabbed her phone checking if she had any messages, the fact that she hadn't woken up next to Akali was another painful reminder of reality but it was still a chance that this was a bad dream.

however, Akali’s usual good morning text wasn’t there. just a bunch of texts from Sarah, Ezreal, and Soraka, asking if she was alright and that was all she could read from them since she didn't bother to open them.

Ahri glanced at the big Poro plushie she had in bed, She grabbed it and hugged it, remembering how she got it from Akali.

She didn’t want to get up, she felt like there was no point, Ahri let out a deep sigh.

back to sleep, it was then.

She lied down again and burrowed her face against the fabric of the cover, she could still sense Akali’s scent, it was pleasing smell to her and it calmed her but now it would also make her miss Akali terribly, the blonde closed her eye’s, letting the clenching feeling in her chest take over and slowly fell asleep again, hoping to sleep until school was over.

but after about an hour Kiko started to jump on her, and chirped at her, telling her to go to school and be responsible, that maybe she could figure something out if she saw Akali again there, that nothing can change if she just lies there.

despite Ahri wanting to do nothing but sleep, she dragged herself up from the bed and got ready.

Kiko was right, but even though it drained her to even think about going up, she wanted to see Akali, despite if she remembered her or not.

when she got to school, there was a small break between the classes and Ahri was thankful for that, she didn't feel like getting attention right now.

when she entered the classroom she could hear Akali’s laugh, she loved that laugh.

Miss fortune awkwardly smiled at Akali, from the bad joke she had made, probably a pun from what Ahri could assume but when she noticed Ahri coming in she stood up and hurried over to her.

Akali looked after her and looked a bit confused about why she would leave.

Ahri made eye contact with Akali but she looked away from her to chat with Ezreal instead, there was still no recognition or interest in her dark brown eyes when she looked at her. 

his was a mistake. she shouldn't have come

“You are here… are you ok?” Miss fortune asked worried and put a gentle hand on Ahri’s shoulder squeezing it a bit.

but Ahri just stared down on the floor and tightened her grip on her bag

“I shouldn't have come.” Ahri mumbled, her voice weakening

“there must be a way to fix this…” Miss fortune tried, but she knew as much as Ahri that there was nothing they could do.

“there is no way” Ahri muttered under her breath, glaring down to the floor and Miss fortune wasn't sure what to say or how to comfort the girl.

“Let’s just sit down for now, ok?”

Ahri didn't answer her, instead, she walked up to her seat, throwing her bag at the side of it, however, Akali sat on top of it and when Ahri stood in front of her, Akali’s eyes widened for a second

“Oh hey, You are the girl from yesterday, are you new here?” Akali smiled.

it hurt.

“No. I have gone here since the first year” Ahri mumbled and looked down, she couldn't look at Akali, there was no way. not when she treated her like a stranger.

“oh….really? have you been sick or something? because I don’t remember seeing you here at all” 

Ahri sighed and shook her head

“whatever, if you say so, can you get off my seat?” Ahri mumbled and Akali got off

“ops, sorry didn't know it was your's” 

Ahri didn't answer and stared down into her table as she overheard Akali talk to Miss fortune

 

“I don’t think she likes me very much… are you two friends?” 

Miss fortune shook her head and started to feel annoyed that Akali was talking to her and Ezreal instead of Ahri, this is not how it should be.

“you are so dumb” miss fortune sighed.

 

a few hours later and everyone was at break, the team was gather, with still the presence of Akali, the only difference was that she didn't speak to Ahri at all, she barely looked at her and it was becoming more and more, painful for Ahri to be in their presence.

she could still see Akali’s smile and hear her laugh but it was never directed to her, she looked at Akali with sad eyes. knowing she could never kiss and hold her again.

she wanted to reach out to her so badly but she was still nothing but a stranger to her.

Maybe she was scared to get close again. To try to make her remember, only for her to get ripped away from her hands again. 

she glanced at Syndra and felt her anger build up, but also a bit of fear from what she had done.

Syndra noticed and looked away from Ahri, was that shame she saw on Syndra’s face? Ahri didn't know anymore. she didn't care. 

Ahri stood up and started to walk away, she couldn't stand it anymore she had to get away.

however, once she got to stairs from the roof they were at, she heard Akali speak to her.

“wait, would you mind talking to me for a minute?” Akali spoke and Ahri let out a sigh, she sounded too formal, to polite. Ahri turned around to look at her lover, or was it, past lover, now?

 

“what is it?” Ahri asked in a low tone, she just wanted to get back home, maybe sleep some more so she can wake up from this nightmare.

“Ahri, was it?”

“...yeah” 

“ I um… You seem to know me but I’m sorry I really can’t remember you” Akali smiled a bit awkwardly.

Ahri wasn’t sure what to say, either yes, she knows her, and hint about that, they were together, but would Akali really believe her? Ahri would drag her back to everything if she explained herself.

she remembered Soraka and how hurt she was just two days ago, the wounds she had gotten when she had been hit.   
How she still had her bandaged and looked so frail.

or should she lie and say she took the wrong person the other day.

then again, that thought hurt and would push Akali further away, wouldn't it? Ahri swallowed and took a deep breath.

 

“It doesn't matter anymore”

 

“you know the others and I think it’s weird how you know everyone and they know you, yet, I don’t recall anything or know you” Akali said and Ahri was getting tired, this wasn’t going anywhere just Akali herself reminding her how she has forgotten her, and she doesn’t know it herself.

 

Ahri let out a sigh and marched up to Akali corning her and pushed her against a wall, kissing her hard and long, prayed that Akali maybe would remember something, getting a feeling of something familiar. however, Akali didn't kiss her back. 

Akali pushed her away. 

“I just said I don’t know you! what are you doing??”

“you really don’t remember anything? nothing at all?” Ahri started to tear up

“ no... I don't ”

Ahri had enough and walked away from there, she was done. she couldn't take it anymore. The one she loved have turned into a stranger against her will, and there was nothing she could do about it, her happy days with Akali all got ripped away.

is this how things are going to be? Ahri started to think of things were before Akali entered her life, and how things will be like that again. It hurt, the thought of not having Akali in her arms or coming back to her after an Invasion to get showered with Kisses for a ‘my girlfriend is a hero and saved the city, I'm so proud’ as she would grin goofily at her.

Akali would never come back from work, with extra food for them to eat and cuddle together again, as she would talk about her day at work, as she laid in Ahri’s lap.

not having all that, felt unreal to her, she had gotten so used to having Akali by her side, that not having it was unimaginable. Yet. This was her reality again.

just when Ahri had gotten Happy and gotten a bigger reason to why she fights these invasions every time, a Purpose she felt with peace with, before she had just done it because that’s what was expected from her.

she never chose this life, to protect everyone and the city, but she did because that was ‘her destiny’ 

she thought she had chosen her own path by being with Akali and falling in love with her, giving her a new form of destiny rather than ‘protect the city until you die.’

before it didn't mean anything, but when Akali came around, she wanted to fight, she wanted to help more, because if she did, that would mean Akali’s safety.

 

 

Akali still stood in the same spot, thinking of what had just happened, she hadn't pulled away at first and just let the girl kiss her, why did she do that? 

and seeing the girl tear up and being in pain made her heart clench.  
Much more then it shouldhad.

another headache hit her and she placed a hand over her head.

ever since yesterday, Her head has been a mess, something was missing, she knew that much, that’s why she wanted to talk to the blonde girl, since she seemed to know her, but Akali couldn't remember she couldn't recall what been going on for the past months, it was like a black hole filling her memory, at first she thought she just been hanging out with her friends from school, but something felt off about it.

 

everything started to rumble, snapping Akali out from her thought and almost made her fall over but she grabbed the handle of the stairs to remain her balance, roars and screeching echoed over the whole school.

“what the hell?” Akali ran back to the roof, her friends were gone for some reason but when she looked over the yard she saw these black pulsing holes, and green things, monsters. whelming out of them and she felt all color drain from her face. what the fuck was that?

however, there were four people flying around, giving off a warm glow in different colors, fighting the monsters.

She didn't understand, what was this? how is this possible and just what was going on. this was fucked up.

 

………………….

 

“Where’s Ahri??” Syndra yelled at Ezreal as the guy dodged a blast and she throwing her black orbs at a monster

“why are you asking me? how should I know!”

“she shouldn't be too far away to notice this!” Syndra growled 

 

“will you shut up?? we just have to do, until she gets here! ” Miss fortune yelled at her 

however their battle didn't go as well, they were not coordinated at all.

sure they managed to get rid of some but they took to many hits than necessary and were fighting among themselves.

“you know, If you just let Ahri fucking be happy with how her life was going, this probably wouldn't have happened!” Miss fortune yelled at Syndra

“and let herself or someone of us dies because she wants to play lover?? “

 

“s-stop yelling, we need to fight-” a loud explosion happened nearby, slicing Soraka’s voice, she didn't know what to do, No one was focused, everyone was out of position and was just arguing, they needed Ahri. but she wasn't there. and there was a long time until team Lux could get news of this and realize they needed their help despite they should be able to take care of this size of an invasion. however, if they didn't stop it soon the invasion would grow.

Ezreal was flying around like crazy, trying to hit as many monsters as possible without seeing what the effect did, and damaged the school building himself through his attacks, Miss fortune, and Syndra was arguing and yelling back and worth being unfocused.

they had told her to stay back and not fight too much or use her healing since she was still not recovered completely, it felt wrong. she should be with them and aid them but she wasn’t sure what to do if she goes to anyone them she could get caught in a blow since they are too unfocused right now.

“p-please stop, we need to focus or we will fail!” Soraka tried but no one heard her and saw how everything was falling apart more and more.

“Is this what you thought would happen if Ahri was not with us because she would be to busy with her love? well, congrats! by taking it away from her she’s not here instead! are you happy now??” Miss fortune spat and Syndra let out a low growl

“be quiet and fight! this is not my fault!” 

“please..”

more portals started to open and Soraka started to feel scared, if they didn't stop fighting among them self soon, this would be the end for them.

however, just when a huge portal was about to open, A blue orb went through it followed by many foxfires destroying it quickly. to quickly. 

Ahri had arrived and Soraka felt relieved at first, however she knew something was wrong once she realized how fast she had taken out the portal, monster’s were falling too quick, she was single-handedly taking out monsters in an insane speed.

the other’s notice this as well.

“what is she doing??” Syndra spat and Miss fortune looked on horrified.

“She’s using too much of her power, her we need to stop her!” 

“Ezreal, stop beating a dead horse with the bigger one and take out the smaller ones as the big stomping one follows you instead!” 

“Soraka aid him and make sure the cho’gath doesn't hit him!”

“o-ok”

 

“what do I do?” Syndra asked and if Miss fortune wasn't so stressed about seeing Ahri using too much of her power, that could eventually kill her, if she continued using that much she would have been genuinely surprised by Syndra.

“I don’t care what you do. just stay out of my way” Miss fortune growled and started to fly after Ahri.

Syndra, however, flew after and decided she would create openings for Miss fortune to get to Ahri easier.

and it didn't take long before they were more coordinated again. as Miss fortune tried making Ahri stop, but with Ahri doing what she did, and everyone getting a role again. 

they managed to stop the Invasion and it was only then Ahri stopped.

“what do you think you are doing??” Miss fortune yelled once she got up to Ahri who looked up to the rooftop.

“are you planning to kill yourself??”

“my destiny is to die protecting this city isn’t it?” Ahri said, her eyes were empty and red, and Miss fortune felt her stomach drop.

“don’t say that”

“it doesn't matter, we are done here,” Ahri said and flew away from there.

the rest of the team was silent. No one knew what to say they were baffled and they just knew Ahri did this because, to her, she had lost her purpose and reason now.

what was left to her was simply fighting until her time comes too.  
she had taken the whole ‘a star guardian destiny’ to heart, but in the wrong way and made the best of it following and see what happens of when or how her end will come, by not caring how much of the power she uses that could potentially end her, if she uses too much.

because burning too bright, is what can get you killed.

 

“we need to do something… I think we should talk to others we can’t leave Ahri like this” Soraka said, worried for her friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst continues 


	24. Chapter 24

Weeks went by and Ahri would rarely show up to class, even during some of the Invasions she would be missing, She was depressed, she felt like she had no purpose anymore, she didn't want this life of a star guardian if her only destiny was to fight until she died.

some might call it petty since it was caused by a heartbreak of her lover not remembering her, that she should just start over or even try making Akali remember her again.

But it wasn't that simple, there was more to it.

she was scared if she got close to Akali again, everything would end up being the same again. It’s like you are reading a book, no matter how many times you read it, The ending will always be the same.

So if her destiny as a star guardian was already set, what point would it be to start over again? there was none. This way Akali would be safe.

And Ahri wanted her to be safe, that’s why she didn't do anything about the situation, how could she, if she knew that Akali could be in danger again.   
she loved and cared for her too much, So she accepted her fate even if it pained her every single breath she took. She wanted to be with Akali, she wanted to be loved and love. To have more and do more for the city as she could still have someone to be by her side.

To have more in her life.

 

The other star guardians had made up a plan, that until Ahri feel better and recover, the teams will work together.

This had put a lot of pressure towards Lux since she would have to take over the leadership, she doubted herself that she couldn't do it. She wasn't like Ahri, but her team told her that they trusted her, while Miss fortune set her right and told her she would just HAVE to, she was all they had right now.

Miss fortune would have taken on the role of being a temporary leader for team Ahri, since she was Ahri’s right hand, to begin with, but because of everything that happened with Syndra and what she had done, Miss fortune's judgment and anger would cause problems and she knew she would be biased and probably tell Syndra to fuck off, if anything.

and that wouldn't work. so she would just have to put her trust in Lux, for now.

 

everyone was gathered, this time in Lux’s house, there was an awkward and a thick aura around the living room. In reality, this did not only affect Ahri, but it also affected everyone.

Lux feeling she got too much of a responsibility and was doubting herself.

Jinx being annoyed with so many people being around, especially with Ezreal flirting with Lux every second he gets the chance to, she was just fine with her team, and they had gotten an understanding for her, Team Ahri. did not.

Janna and Syndra had their past with both refused to talk about.

Miss fortune feeling a loss of Ahri not being around. they been together in this for a long time and even when they had their old team she would mostly stick to Ahri and always believed she was a better leader, so not having her friend there, knowing she was hurting, pained her.

Soraka felt partly responsible, if she had been quicker to save both Ahri and Akali and not gotten hurt, Syndra wouldn't have the chance to remove Akali’s memories.

Poppy highly disliked the idea of the two teams working together, she didn't trust them not in the way she trusted her team. she at first had been for working together with them but ever since Ahri rejected the Ideá a year ago at summer camp, she felt like she could not trust them anymore, they could do so much more if all were together, and rejecting that made her annoyed with the fox girl, not to speak of, how she had let Akali know of them, and even dated her. 

In her point of view, already disliking Ahri and seeing her as a bad person, she felt annoyed that she ‘sank her claws into Akali’. 

not to speak of she thought that Ahri was incredibly irresponsible for ditching everything.

Ezreal was at the edge with everyone in a bad mood, he didn't know what he could do more then try being himself and lighten the mood, but it was not very welcomed as he had hoped for.

Lulu wanted everyone to simply be happy again, she was worried for Ahri, she saw her as a friend despite them not being close at all, she didn't understand why everyone was so tense with working together, weren't they all in the end friends but with differencess.

she had been happy when she had heard about Akali and Ahri dating, two of her friends had found each other and was happy, she was happy that she could talk to Akali about pix for example when she had found out about everything.

 

Miss fortune let out a sigh as she crossed armed in the sofa.

“we need to tell Ahri,” she said and waited for an answer but no one said anything.

Lux fidgeted in her seat and darted her eyes around the room, checking if someone was going to say something.

“won’t that push her further away? I mean… she’s already hurting, this would break her…” Lux mumbled, she wasn't sure if she had the right to speak about it, but from what she had observed and understood, that was the case right now.

“Akali is moving, she deserves to know, Akali saw what happened at school and since her memories got removed-” Miss fortune paused and glared Syndra down, putting the blame on her.

“This would be as if it was her first memory of an Invasion, she saw we struggled and could barely protect the school and the students and we even made damage ourselves” 

 

“sorry…” Ezreal mumbled, feeling ashamed from being so careless back then.

“what does that have to do with anything? everyone see it eventually” Jinx threw her arms behind her head and leaned back in the couch next to Lux hastily so the pink haired girl had to move away a bit.

 

“Jinx is right, so why would she suddenly move away?”

 

“if you live in this city, you are mostly aware of the invasion’s here being more frequent, the invasion is very well known everywhere you go, but since Syndra removed everything to do with star guardians, and the person who was her direct link and closet to it from Akali this would, of course, includes the knowledge of Invasions and the monsters, she is experienced it at the first time without any knowledge of them, any sane person would leave to protect themselves” Janna explained in a calm voice but with a hint of sadness since she felt sad about a friend leaving and they could do nothing to stop her,

“and since we failed at protecting the school to its standard, she probably think these guardians ‘who will protect her and the city’ are trash and won’t trust us enough for her to feel safe here, so it’s what Janna said, any sane person would pack their bags and leave” Miss fortune scoffed and it went quiet again, everyone feeling the situation only got worse, not only are Ahri missing and are in bad place. Akali is moving away, they are all losing a dear friend.

making it hard for them to dare to mention this to Ahri, it would truly break her.

right now, Ahri could still have her, see her, and protect her, even if she doesn't remember her, but with Akali moving away, that would truly be as she would lose her.

 

“soo… Do we just tell her? just like that?” Ezreal asked, he was a bit uncertain and had a troubled expression.

“It’s better to rip the bandage off. ” Syndra said and everyone turned their attention to the girl “what?” she spoke

 

“You should tell her.” Miss fortune said nonchalant, not wanting to show to much interest to conversate with the girl

“why should I? she will kill me”

 

“it’s what you deserve” Miss fortune hummed lifting away Boki from Baki in her lap as they were trying to fight one another, she enjoyed seeing Syndra express a sort of nervousness, she had started to realize she did wrong and it was a rare sight to witness.

Miss Fortune wasn't sure for what reason though, but the fact she doesn't want to tell Ahri or confront her, shows that she rather not be on her bad side anymore.

“fine. whatever, If she needs to know, she needs to know, the faster Akali is gone the faster she can get back to normal and do her job properly” Syndra spat, but it wasn't convincing, despite that, It still annoyed Miss Fortune.

 

“Do you feel any remorse of what you have done? you literally stole Ahri’s Happiness, just because you are never happy doesn't mean no one else is allowed to” 

Syndra glared at Miss fortune and grimaced, she hated being told she was wrong, she couldn't, she knew in the long run, her choice would be the best, but she hadn't accounted for Ahri to reacted this strongly to it, she only did what would be the best for the team.

“I did what was best for our team” Syndra hissed.

“but was it the best for Ahri?” Janna mumbled, feeling annoyed by the girl, everyone turned to Janna a bit shocked to see her expression so sour, anger in her eye’s and her usual soft-spoken voice and kindness was replaced with an annoyed and angry tone 

“It doesn't matter, Star guardians shouldn't be blinded by love, It’s just a foul distraction that makes us weaker and stray away from what our true goal is,” Syndra said

“that wouldn't be the first time I heard something like that” Janna muttered under her breath

“sorry, did you want to say something, Janna?” Syndra glared at Janna this time, her eyes filled with anger and hurt

 

Jinx’s leg was twitching as she tapped her foot repeatedly, clenching her fits from anger from what Syndra was saying.

“so what? are you saying Star guardians shouldn't be allowed to feel stuff?” Jinx gritted her teeth but Lux placed a hand over her clenched fist, shaking her head.

 

“It’s alright, just ignore her,” Lux whispered, Jinx looked at the girl for a few seconds and let out a sigh, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the sofa, Lux Smiling at her fondly but then looked Janna and Syndra who was glaring at one another, something felt off, she knew that the two had known each other in the past and that Janna felt uncomfortable around Syndra.

 

“it’s exactly what I am saying”

 

“please, just because you messed up your relationship doesn't mean others will mess up theirs, ruining others is low, even for you, then again, you will stop at nothing to keep things as you want them as long you accomplish your own goal” Janna said, looking away from Syndra with a scoff.

 

“I messed up? If I remember it was you who broke things off!”

“You only cared for yourself! always saying how I, us, made you weak and distracted!” Janna raised her voice and everyone started to feel nervous now, their argument was toxic, the air was intense and it was clear the two had formed a bond of high dislike, and things were starting to fall in place on what just might have happened between the two.

Syndra’s eyes were full of rage and she stood up and went over to where Janna sat with closed fists, Janna looked at her, but avoided any eye contact, she felt uncomfortable and started to regret she said anything, but what was done was done.

“I loved you! It was you who gave up and made a perfect example of why Star guardians shouldn't be in love or be with each other!” Syndra yelled and everyone chins dropped, they couldn't believe what had just been relieved, but it would also explain why the two rather avoid one another as much they can, something must have gone horrible for them to now want nothing to do with one another, and for Syndra to have such a negative view on Star Guardians in relationships.

“You didn’t love me. You can only love yourself. Do everyone a favor and don’t get involved with other business” Janna growled and stood up, getting into Syndra’s face when she did so as she hadn't moved from where she had glared at her.

the two made eye contact for a second before Janna pushed her away and then left the house

Syndra glared down at the floor, gritting her teeth and then left as well but rather than closing the door after her she slammed it in anger.

the room was quiet and no one knew what to say after what they had witnessed.

“who would have thought they…” Lux started but stopped her sentence and shook her head, massaging her temples, this was becoming too much.

“well, that explains why Syndra is so against the idea of someone being in a relationship” Miss fortune sighed, shaking her head as well as she sat crossed armed.

“she’s wrong. people should be allowed to do whatever they want and feel whatever they want without her being a bitch about it, and I can’t Janna dated someone, she’s always so silent and boring” Jinx muttered and rested her chin in her hand.

“Jinx! language!” Lux scold and Jinx glanced at her friend 

“So what? Don’t you feel bothered by anything eye patch said?” Jinx said, referring to Syndra

“I do... B-but”

“I get it, I get it, Don’t mention anything until things calm down with Fox butt’s problem” Jinx rolled her eyes.

 

“you two are being strange, do you keep secrets from us, Lux?” Lulu pouted and looked up at her leader with puppy eyes, with Lux nervously shook her head and waved her hands

“of course not! I would neve-”

 

“they are obviously dating,” Miss fortune said nonchalant, not thinking much of it, she had noticed how the two were closer all of a sudden and she didn't miss the small blush Lux would get every time Jinx would look at her, or Lux having her hand over Jinx’s knee or arm.

 

“what???” Ezreal then burst out as Lux had gone completely red, from Miss fortune calling them out, Jinx didn't say anything but instead just smiled cockily at Ezreal.

“Ohh, does that mean, you two will be like our team’s parents?” Lulu said and looked hopeful   
Jinx looked a bit disturb while Lux smiled awkwardly

“that’s not it Lulu...”

“Wait, LUX, I Love you too!” Ezreal said and got up, but got pushed down by Jinx so he sat down in the couch again

“Alright, pretty boy, no more flirting, Luxanna is mine, you hear me?” Jinx taunted and had a grip on his shirt as she smirked at him.

 

“O-ok! please don’t hurt me!” Ezreal said nervously, he honestly was a bit scared of Jinx and her crazy ways, so all he could do was surrender and Jinx let him go and shrugged her shoulders and went back to Lux.

 

“he’s still a friend Jinx..” Lux tried, looking a bit apologetic

“Oh, whatever, he can take it”

 

meanwhile, Soraka was patted Ezreal’s back as she was having a small breakdown from knowing his small crush was now off the market.

 

Miss fortune tapped her foot annoyed on the floor and then spoke up as everyone was getting distracted.

 

“ok, everyone just calms down, can we discuss how we should tell Ahri? we still need to tell her”

everyone calmed down again, the air feeling heavy and no one really wanted to break it down to the girl.

“no one? Ok fine. I do it since no one else has any idea I will lay it out down flat for her”


	25. Chapter 25

“Akali, could you make a quick delivery before you leave? “ One of the other chef's asked, as Akali was about to head out from the kitchen, stopping in her track and looked over her shoulder.

“You guys really love making me work me down the bone, huh” Akali let out a chuckle and smiled “but yeah sure, I take it on my home if that’s alright”

“that’s fine, but only because it’s your last day, I send the address to your phone, once I’m done with it,” the chef said as he prepared the food and put it in a bag.

“awe I know you guys will miss me” Akali grinned making the chef shake his head.

“maybe just a little bit, you sure lived up the place, I honestly think the customers will miss you more though” He laughed making Akali chuckle as well as she went to go get her jacket and helmet and once she got back, the order stood on the counter for her to grab.

she checked her phone for the address, and once she saw the text with the address, Akali thought it seemed familiar, and she knew how to get there without having to look it up on the GPS, strange. She knew she hadn't been around that area, or maybe she just delivered there another time and forgotten it.

she checked the bag so everything was included, and the only thing that was missing was an ice cream sundae.

so she went back to the kitchen and started to make one, that is until the other chef stepped in.

 

“what are you doing?”

“you missed the ice cream, I know how to make these fast, so thought I do it myself before I leave”

 

“there was no ice cream sundae included”

Akali stopped and looked at him with uncertainty

“are you sure..? “

“positive”

 

“uh, my bad then, but guess the customer can get free ice cream then, I will cover for it” Akali smiled awkwardly and put the ice cream in the bag, but saw the chef smirking at her as he stood crossed armed.

“what?”

“is it for your girlfriend again?” he asked and Akali looked at him confused

“I don’t have a girlfriend” Akali responded and his expression dropped

“Oh, did you break up? I’m sorry to hear that, hope it wasn’t because of the move” he asked concerned but Akali didn't know what he was talking about.

“I haven't had a girlfriend for years, so uh, no?” Akali asked unsurely and the chef started to laugh again.

“it’s like that huh, got it, never were in a relationship? well, be sure to rest well” he said and got back to work, however, Akali was beyond confused but decided to shake it off.

even though the nagging feeling of something missing was gnawing on her mind.

she put on her jacket and stepped outside and went over to her bike, making sure she placed the food in a good position so it wouldn't be messed up and she sat down on the bike to start the engine.

as soon she put her helmet on, she drove away, and everything seemed so familiar, she knew these roads so well, even a short cut to the apartment building her delivery was at.

The night was young, and the soft breeze was pleasant, her heart was speeding up for some reason the closer she got, it was strange, she felt adrenaline kicking in of just feeling happy, So it didn't take long at all until she was at her destination.

once outside the building she could see the road being a bit damage, Ab construction site was around the place to fix up the street, one area was specifically off limits as it was a wide hole in the ground, it looked as if something had smashed it, it left her an unpleasant feeling.  
her head stung and she got an image of a huge monster beetle standing over her and about to slam down on that one specific ground, she wasn’t alone though, someone was in front of her, shielding her. she could feel her chest tighten and her head hurts.

however, she tried not to think too much about it and went up the apartment building and once she was outside the door and knocked on it, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her headache still in full effect. 

no one opened the door.

she was sure this was the place of the address, she checked her phone just in case, but it was correct, she knocked again and waited.

and after a few seconds she could hear footsteps inside, the door opened and there she saw the pretty fox girl from her class, she looked tired, there were dark circles under her eye’s and at first, the girl seemed out of it, and didn't really noticed Akali’s presence.

but once she did, her eyes widened and staggered backward.

“what are you doing here?” the girl asked, and Akali wasn’t sure what to say, the girl looked so… weak, her eyes were red, she was pale.

Akali’s heart started to heart and she felt worry taking over, yet when she noticed the pink robe the girl had on, she got yet another image up in her mind, that made her cheeks turn red, and it got hard to look the girl in the eye after what she thought, she had just ‘imagine’

and she cursed at her self for thinking of a customer in such a lewd way.

Akali then realized she had not answered and quickly tried to collect herself.

 

“I uh… um, I'm here with the food you order..” Akali stuttered and avoided eye contact, too embarrassed to do so now after what her mind had made her see what was under the robe

 

“I didn't order anything,” Ahri said tiredly, she didn't know why Akali was there, she missed her, but Akali wouldn't even look at her, why was this happening, seeing the girl, hurt her.

Akali then fumbled with the bag and took out her phone and showed her a text with her address.

“isn’t this your address? we got a delivery to make here so…” Akali said, and Ahri let out a sigh

“fine, I take it… how much is it?” 

 

“i-it was already paid, don’t you remember?”

“apparently not…”

silence filled the room, and Akali should just hand over the food and leave, yet she didn't want to, she looked at the girl once again, she really. didn't look well.

“are you alright?” Akali asked carefully and reached out the food for the girl to take, Ahri bite her lip and took the bag and dropped it on the floor inside. 

She didn't want Akali to see her like that, even with Akali not knowing her, she still shows worry, just why was this happening, she knew she hadn’t ordered anything, yet here Akali was with a delivery and showing worry to her, it hurt her, she wanted to hug the girl.

she didn't want to be alone anymore.

“sorry! maybe I shouldn't have asked, also uh… I messed up a bit and accidentally made an ice cream sundae for you, But you don’t have to pay, I cover it for you so-” Akali’s sentence cut short, the fox girl had hugged her tightly, and burrowed her head into her shoulder.

 

“please… why don't you remember, I know you can. somewhere you still know me, I can feel it, Akali, I miss you, just, please… remember!” Ahri choked on her tears as she cried into Akali’s shoulder, and Akali didn't know what to do, she felt guilt, her heart was aching and she could feel her tears whelm up, she didn't know why seeing the fox girl like this caused such big impact on her.

Akali slowly put her arms around Ahri, hugging her

 

“I’m sorry… I don’t know, I can’t remember, whatever you are talking about, I-I just don’t know it...” Akali said and tried to show some comfort but Ahri gritted her teeth and then pushed Akali away from her, and it hurt her feelings more than it should have.

she didn't want to leave, she wanted to see the girl smile, yet she couldn't.

“Don’t come here ever again” Ahri hissed and slammed the door, letting her tears fall more as she sat down against the door, holding her chest from the pain it caused her, she knew pushing away Akali was stupid, but seeing her hurt her, as much as she wanted to, it was nothing that would change. Akali will forever remain a stranger, that’s what was for the best.

Akali stood silent outside the door for a good minute or two, thinking of what she should do, if she should do something.

but eventually, she left, she needed to get back home and pack her stuff.

 

the apartment was silent. Ahri didn't move from where she sat and Kiko was chirping at her in sad tone, pressing close to her, with his ears down like Ahri.

her phone then vibrated and she checked it eventually, it was from Sarah.

apparently it had been her to make the order and told her to eat the food, that she knew that Ahri probably didn't eat and that she had hoped that she would get to see Akali, and that Miss fortune had to tell her something, with she would tell her the next day where she will come over, matter she likes it or not. Ahri cursed under her breath and threw her phone away into the dark apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m so sorry… I know how much she means to you, we should have told you sooner” Miss fortune said, and Ahri couldn't believe what she was hearing, there was no way.

would Akali really move away? she started to regret that she pushed her away, and not do anything about the situation, who knew? maybe if she had tried hard enough, Akali would have remembered, but instead, she would leave, because she didn't show up, that one day at school of an invasion, so their team missed its leader, showing Akali that they are not reliable to protect the city.

 

“Akali wouldn't do that… she’s tougher than that” Ahri stared empty, down the floor.

“it’s like the first time she ever heard or saw something like it, and we didn't do a good job protecting the school and the students… it’s only reasonable”

 

“when… when does she leave?” 

”Tomorrow”

 

“where?”

“I’m not sure, she only said to the next city from this one but nothing specific”

 

“you’re lying”

 

“Ahri…” Miss fortune sighed, she really hated to see her friend like this, and she felt so powerless to do anything, was there even something she could do?

 

Ahri then stood up and walked towards the door, stopping only to grab her coat.

 

“where are you going?”

“I don’t know, and I honestly don’t care” Ahri said, her words were lifeless and Miss fortune wanted to follow after her, but she figured she needed some time alone again, and she knew when it was the best to leave her alone or follow after her and this time it was one of those moments.

It probably was the first time since forever Ahri stepped outside too, and once Ahri got back she would be there for her.

Miss fortune looked around the Apartment and saw dust starting to cover the apartment here and there, she let out a sigh and turned to Kiko who had stayed behind as well.

“guess I clean up for her, help me out will you? you two as well” Miss fortune said to the little creature and then turned to Boki and Baki who were flying around, telling them to help as well.

 

 

Akali was sitting in her apartment with boxes all around her and packed the last things she needed, however, she was rather unfocused and had her mind occupied.

when she had gone to sleep last night, she had a strange dream, and she would take it like any other dream but this particular one made her feel there was more to it like it was important.

She couldn't get it out of her head.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Akali was high up, there were no clouds in the night sky, so all stars and lights over the city could be seen clearly it was as if she was in a sea of stars, the twinkling stars above her and all different kind of small lights across the city below her, the breeze was nice and pleasant.  
She let the wind flow through her hair.

this feeling and view were the best, she felt happy.

Beside her was a beautiful blonde girl with pink highlights, in a magical outfit, her tails matched her hair. However, that was all Akali could tell, she didn't know who it was, Yet her heart was hammering in her chest.

the girl turned and smiled at her, Akali reached out to the blonde and held her in her arms.

“are you sure you are alright?” Akali asked and the girl let out a soft giggle, it was like music to her ears, she loved that laughed.

 

“I’m better than ever, I might have accidentally transformed for you, but I like this, I am happy you know my secret,” the girl said and Akali smiled at her and caressed her cheek softly.  
Akali glanced down on her lips and then met the blonde’s eyes, there was so much tension.  
there was something between them, Akali could tell that much from the dream itself.

 

“Um, A*r*... you know how I feel right? a-and not just for you star guardian self, I didn't know who I liked out of you, I was confused, but you are the same. but umm...” Akali stuttered and was bashful, looking at the blonde made her feel shy and excited

the blonde giggled again and pressed her forehead against Akali’s and brushed her tails against her leg. 

“are you wondering, if I feel the same?” the blonde asked and gave her teasing yet gentle smile as she leaned in close.

 

“are you?” 

“Akali, we kissed and made out like 3 times now and we share a bed and take each other’s clothes, do you really think I do this If I didn't feel something for you? I liked you for so long” the girl admitted and Akali felt her heart leap out of her chest. She was so close, so warm.

she felt like home, so familiar. She loved her. but who was ‘her’ 

 

“So yes, I like you to” the girl finished and kissed the side of Akali’s lip, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds.

“you missed” Akali smirked

“did I?” the blonde giggled, this time both leaned in, kissing one another softly. hearts were beating and the feeling was so overwhelming. happiness.

 

after they pulled away, the blonde looked shyer and her tails as wrapping around Akali’s leg as she held onto her hand.

“So… girlfriends?” the girl asked carefully and glanced up to Akali, who could only smile fondly at her.

“girlfriends,” Akali confirmed feeling equally as shy as the blonde, they were happy.

 

the two sat down at the edge of the building, and Akali tried avoiding looking down, if she would fall, she would surely become a puddle, yet she felt safe with the blonde beside her.

“You do realize, I will catch you if you were to fall right?” the girl asked

“of course, but I can’t exactly fly like you, So I feel a bit nervous” Akali coughed.

the blonde placed her hand over Akali’s and gave it a squeeze.

 

“I’m not going to let anything happen you”

 

“thank you… but say, is it really alright for you to date me, as a star guardian?” Akali asked and the blonde shrugged.

“I honestly don’t care, It’s my life. Ever since the passing of my previous teammates I always wanted to choose my own path, making my own destiny. I feel like I have more purpose like that, If I can go my own way, as I do this, It becomes more worth the while” the blonde explained and Akali nodded, not really understanding it, but I guess she could see why the blonde would want to also have a life and make choices without her *HAVING* to follow a specific code to live by simply because of who she is.

 

“I can’t imagine being stuck and forced to do something without having a say in it, I would also choose my own path”

“with is why I feel like I have a purpose now, I can protect the city, knowing I will still have you, I have a life that’s more than just being a star guardian”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Akali lt out a sigh as she thought about the dream, she wanted to know who the person was, in the dream her face was so clear, so beautiful. What the dream made her feel was so clear, she could tell that she really loved that girl. whoever she was.   
but she didn’t know if it was just a dream if she only had imagine it.

did it mean something? it sure felt like that, it just had to be more to it.

 

Akali opened up a desk and started to empty it, mid through cleaning through it, she came across a bunch on polaroids, she took them out and flipped them, and her heart dropped.

it was on her, and the fox girl from her class. they seemed close.  
there was several where the girl would kiss her cheek and hug her and vice versa.  
in some, they actually kissed, another, on the girl dancing on the DDR machine inside the arcade.

the more she looked at the photo’s the more she felt her eyes watering, she had forgotten all about this, something didn't make sense, she didn't know what was going on.

it was true, the times she did look at her classmate she felt something, she felt so affected by whatever she did or said. 

she thought it was only in her imagination and didn't pay attention to whatever she felt or why she felt drawn to her. She was supposed to be a stranger. but clearly, she was not.

she thought back at the dream and looked at the polaroids. 

 

there was something about the girl from her dream and her classmate.

she focused on the photo’s but as if someone had smashed her head in.

her head started to pound loudly, there was a faith voice. a mumble.   
she dropped the photos from the intense headache that had hit her and grabbed her head.  
her vision felt blurry, there was a blinding light making it hard to see or focus.

 

however. when a siren went off, she snapped out of it, she could hear roars and screeching, echoing throughout the city, there was loud rumbling as if a thunderstorm surrounded the city. 

And when she looked outside, that might not be far from the truth.

The ground had cracks all over with green light emerging from them, Portals scattered around the city. 

She saw how several beetles like monsters, emerge, the ground could visibly be seen shaking as if something huge crawled through it, even from the distance. The sirens continued and Akali felt her phone vibrating. It was an emergency alert. 

Telling everyone in the city to stay inside until further notice, Advising everyone to pack in case of an evocation.

Akali started to feel all color in her face drain, but then she saw several shining colors in the sky soaring towards the center of all the mess. one of them stood out to Akali.

there was something about it. The way it shined, it made her feel safe, calm even.

 

the voice in the back of her head got louder. It was as if something, someone was speaking to her. she couldn't understand the language, she never heard anything like it, was it even a language? she touched her head again, trying to focus on it. until everything stopped.

the voice was gone. her head was ok again. there was still an invasion going on but there was one thing she remembered.

 

“Ahri”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is getting close now people ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Akali started to feel panic in her chest rise, she immediately started to look up things from her phone as she was watching the invasion out fold from her balcony. There was a helicopter flying through the air, which was strange, that never happened during invasions. Was it because it was so big now? it couldn't be from their city, everyone who lived there knew it was foolish to get in the way of the star guardians. Not to speak of dangerous.

With Akali remembering who Ahri was, she remembered everything else, it was like the domino effect, everything started to fall into place again, she felt herself agonizing over how she could have forgotten about her own Girlfriend. She remembered the way Ahri had looked at her when she had been clueless, how broken she had looked. It was hard for Akali to not to blame herself.

there was a loud crack sound and It suddenly started to pour down rain from the very obnoxious clouds in the sky, it was unnatural dark for still being daytime and in the center of where the invasion was, something was spiraling over it, static sparks flying across it back and worth.

Akali threw her arm up, so she shielded herself from the strong gust of wind as she tried checking out the helicopter and in the dark rain, she managed to read ‘live.’

with of course could only mean one thing.

Akali rushed back inside and started the TV, and surely enough, those idiot's were trying to send this live!

to bad for them is that video footage and similar things do not work on star guardian, there will be a blinding light over their faces of whatever can ‘capture’ them.

Akali learned that from trying to take a photo of Ahri once when she was in her star guardian form, with she quickly had realized, failed.

however, she could still somewhat make out who was who, from what she could seen from the live sending.

everyone was there, they seemed to be struggling, however, the light that came from Ahri, and when she moved, was strange. It made Akali worry, something was off, she could feel it.

from the looks of it, she still managed fine, her light was brighter than usual.

but she also took too many unnecessary hits, Akali knew she had more awareness from what she saw.

and while the other’s seemed to be gathered, Ahri was more distant from the rest.

“please be safe…” Akali mumbled under her breath, worry filling her chest.

 

……………………

 

“shit, what are they doing here??” Ezreal cursed, having noticed the helicopter flying above them and swaying now and then in the hard rain.

“we need to get them away from here. and quick!” Miss fortune followed up, she glanced at Ahri from where she was. Miss fortune was relieved she had decided to show up since it was such a crucial moment, but it still pained her to see her like that, how careless she was, how empty she looked, she knew there was no way, Ahri would lead them the way she was now. instead, she looked to Lux.

 

“Hey! what do we do?” Miss fortune yelled as she held off a few of the monster’s using her magical gun’s to shot at one, Making the bullet bounce off to one another, killing two with one hit.

she flew closer and helped the pink haired girl hold of a few with the rest around them.

“I-I don’t know… Ahri is here she coul-”

“We can’t rely on her guidance right now! what do we do?” Miss fortune pressed on and Lux started to feel stressed, there was too many things going on at once.

when Lux didn't answer, Miss fortune clicked her tongue and started to fly towards the helicopter, who had started to sway and lose control more and more.

 

“Ezreal, Janna! come with me!” Miss fortune yelled. Janna quickly joined to miss fortune’s side once she shielded Jinx and cast a wind gust, throwing several monsters’ up in the air, for Jinx to blast easier.

Ezreal took out one to three as he made his way to the two girls.

“Let’s get those people down on the ground and quick, before the helicopter gets caught in the storm”

“Janna, I want you to send the helicopter flying with your wind magic so it will crash into one of the beetle’s, once me and Ezreal have the people. ok?” Miss fortune asked, but she didn't wait for an answer and got up to the Helicopter with Ezreal taking the other side.

Janna looked a bit unsure, causing damage to something from the civilians wasn’t good, but from the fall and impact, the helicopter could do.  
It would be a good in need of time, solution. It would do some serious damage to one the beetle, and one beetle less, the better.

Janna started to prepare a strong enough wind that would direct the Helicopter crashing down towards a hoard of monsters where one beetle was making a ruckus.

 

Miss fortune and Ezreal were in place, and when the men inside the helicopter noticed them, they of course started to film the two, but before they could react, the two, star guardians pulled them out, and evacuated them to the ground, where there weren't as many monsters, making them scream from fear to be outside their ‘safe’ helicopter.

they saw how their precious helicopter got sent flying and made a small explosion into several monsters, crushing them. even starting a fire in the rain.

 

“now what? they can’t be here” Ezreal said and Miss fortune cursed under her breath, he was right, she hadn't thought of that.

 

“Jan- shit, you, stay here. We need our other healers here, to protect these two filming idiots.” Miss fortune said and nodded towards Janna, avoided saying any names since that is something the camera's could catch up.

the two cameramen were pale and shaking and didn't quite realize what was going on anymore, one of them still held a big camera while the other had dropped his

 

Miss fortune and Ezreal left the two while Janna stayed behind to cover for the two men. great, now they needed to also protect people first hand while they take care of this huge invasion, that they are already were struggling with. The other’s would need their help. her, Lulu and Soraka, shouldn't stand by, because it would leave their team’s completely unprotected.

 

Meanwhile, Ahri was fighting by herself, she threw her orb through several monsters and then called it back, so it made it's through the enemies once again and finished the small group with her Foxfire.

She could feel herself starting to get dizzy, she knew she was using too much power, but the faster these monsters would disappear, the better. she didn't feel like making tactical decisions, so using more power was simply the better option.

She looked down on her hand, her light was getting weaker.

“I need to hurry up and get rid of everything,” Ahri thought for herself, she had one last goal...

And that was to protect the city, one final time.

So Akali could safely get out from the city as she did her move , once Akali was out, there was no need for her to stay around anymore, she didn't want this star guardian life if this was only her purpose. Always fighting. Always protecting, if she couldn't choose her own story. 

She would at least choose where it would end.

 

Ahri took a deep breath and suddenly her light got stronger again, flashing and shining through the whole area. Monster's screeched loudly, as it had Alerting everything and everyone around them.

and monsters were exactly fond of that light Star guardians had.

The monsters who were fighting the others all started to pay attention to Ahri. Growling loudly as they dashed towards her. And shortly enough she was surrendered.

 

“don't do this!” Syndra yelled, out of all people.

all star guardian's followed after the monsters to fight them on the utter side as flying directly over them, with the bigger ones would be to dangerous

“I am sorry for what I did, ok?? But this has gone too far! If you continue this, you know what will happen!”

Ahri gave Syndra an empty glance. Questioning why she, out of everyone would care the slightest of what could happen to her.

they all were on the edge but Ahri couldn't care anymore.

And at that moment the thing that been crawling through the ground emerged, screeching a deafening sound. A baron had appeared.

 

……..

 

Akali had seen it all happened, one of the cameras were still rolling and she knew whatever Ahri was doing, it was not good, she started to understand what she was trying to do, and Akali started to fear for Ahri's sake.

She needed to do something, if Ahri continued this, she would be no more. Akali couldn't accept that. She REFUSED to let this happen.

Not in a million year and seeing Ahri get surrounded more and more made her feel panicked.

She needed to do something. Anything to make Ahri wake up from this.

Akali glanced outside and dug her nails into her hand.

However, once she saw the camera's going shaky as the ground could be visible rumbling and something huge and terrifying emerge from it, and that's where the Live sending stopped.

there was no 'thinking' anymore.

She rushed out of her apartment. She refused to sit by and watch this happen any longer.

 

………

 

Everyone looked up at the baron and immediately went into defense mood, all expect for Ahri, she had still been taken back but with everything surrounding her, she needed to get rid of the closer ones that are ready to attack, and she did so by using all the light she had been charging up.

She managed to evaporate a chunk of monsters with it. creating yet a distance from other approaching enemies.

It made her stagger and she could feel herself getting weaker. But there were still monsters coming. She wasn't finished yet, she needed to slay more.

The worst part was, everyone could see and feel how Ahri was losing herself more and more and with the situation they had, they all felt so powerless to stop her. to help her. Ahri wasn't only using the 'light' power to help and stop the invasion, she was using it because she knew if she continued and managed to do an enough powerful charge, she would get dragged down with it.

Ahri started to charge up again and this time. She would make sure to wipe all the monsters out. She held her high hand up against the baron, she was going to direct everything at it. taking every single monster with it. Including herself.

The baron started to face her, roaring and flashing its hundreds of teeth at her. Monsters snapping at her and slashing at her from a safe distant, approaching closer, still caution of all light surrounding her.

The other's tried fighting and unleashing their attacks as much as possible at the baron while it focused on Ahri

“this is the end for us both“ Ahri mumbled.

Far from the distance, an engine could be heard through the crashing rain, but Ahri was too drained, too tired, to empty to notice, she wanted this to be over with.

She was almost done, just a little more.

 

Akali was speeding through the city on her bike, avoiding as many bumps and trash laying around, she followed the light, Ahri's light. Knowing she had to stop her and soon.

She speed up more and she started to see more and more monsters lurking around, taking over the place, all slowly getting drawn to Ahri.

Hundreds of fox fire started to surround the area, ready to be fired, as well as several orbs, were floating around Ahri. Her eyes started to glow white.

It would be hard to get to her, she would just have to drive through it all. Taking whatever got thrown at her.

“Ahri!” Akali yelled, hoping the girl would hear her. But for Ahri, it was as if her mind played a cruel prank on her, there was no way. She continued to build up energy and Akali cursed under her breath.

She drove through the monsters and surely enough she felt how they were trying to get to her, attacking her.

She speed up once again and even managed to crush one of the monsters under the bike.

She was close to Ahri now, she drove past the other guardian's and through more monster's. when she was in a leap of a distance, she jumped off the bike tackling the blonde into the ground.

 

The huge light stopped.

“Ahri… please, I'm here, you need to stop this” Akali choked, touching Ahri's cheek. Ahri was in a daze, she tried to wrap her head around it, was this her reality? Was she dead? No. Hundreds of monsters and chaos wouldn't still be around them if she were.

“shield and protect them now!” Lux yelled when she saw that Akali had arrived and stopped Ahri from unleashing such huge attack, the guardians surrounded the two now since Akali had managed to create an opening for them to get close enough to them.

as the three healers, all used their magic to keep them in a safe zone.

 

“Akali?” Ahri whispered, looking upon Akali, still have a hard time believing she really was there

 

“yes, It’s me, I'm here… and I’m so sorry, I remember now and I-” Akali didn't get to finish her sentence as Ahri had wrapped her arms around Akali and pulled her down, hugging her tight as she buried her face into Akali’s shoulder.

 

“You idiot. what are you doing here?” Ahri sobbed and Akali gently ran her hand through Ahri’s hair. hugging her back.

 

“I just couldn't stand seeing you like this, what were you thinking?? if you had finished what you were doing, you would had…” Akali started but couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

the two sat up a bit and Ahri touched Akali’s cheek, looking deep into her eye’s just in case, this was only dream, but this time, there was recognition, there were pain and worry in them.

she wasn't dreaming. Akali remembered her.

 

“h-how?”

 

“I don’t know… I heard something, someone, after I found our polaroids, I had a dream of the night on top of the tower when I found out” Akali said and Ahri's eye's wided a bit and was about to ask something else but got interrupted before she could speak.

 

“Uh, guys, I LOVE to see you two catching up, but there will be no catching up if we don’t do something quick!” Miss fortune growled as she held back some of the monster’s taking a hit from one of them and winched in pain.

 

Ahri stood up with the help of Akali, who wouldn't let go of her hand.

and as if a mist was clearing from Ahri’s mind, she seemed to recognize how bad the situation where buildings were heavily damaged, the road was a wreck, there was small fire's and her friends and partners all had taken hits and had injuries, Soraka and the other’s looked exhausted from all healing and shielding.

“break the shield. it’s ok” Ahri spoke to the three healer’s

“but-”

 

“it’s alright, everything will go back to how they were, I promise,” Ahri said as she gave them an ensuring smile, she then turned to Akali and gave her a sweet smile. she could see Akali being a bit caution but she squeezed her hand once, holding it tighter.

 

she looked at Akali’s arm, there were cuts and burn marks there, but it was rapidly healing by itself.

 

“Interesting” Ahri noted.

“Akali, could you hold out your arm for me and turn your hand upwards” Ahri asked and Akali wasn't sure on why, but seeing the girl smile, made her feel relieved that Ahri seemed to be going back to herself, her light was still weakened, and she seemed almost to calm, so it made her worry.

but she did as she was told and when she did, a light blue glowing Kama appeared out of thin air, landing into Akali’s hand perfectly.

“w-what?? how?”

Akali suddenly felt that one headache returning and she had to let go of Ahri’s hand to place her hand over her forehead, almost falling over trying to make it go away.

"not now..."

“It’s ok, don’t fight it” Ahri said gently, taking her hand back, Akali glanced unsure upon Ahri but nodded once and took a deep breath. and once she did, things got easier.

 

and for a moment it felt like her mind had opened to a whole new existence.

the voice that she had heard, returned, she still didn't know what language it was but she could understand it now.

 

“I granted you your memories back, and I will grant you the power to protect the one you love, You saved her from her own darkness, her fate was never to fall, it is to rise, and go beyond what her purpose was meant to be. this time, You shall be having the power you yearned for. save. protect. help.”

 

was what the voice said, then it vanished and everything was silent inside her head again.

she looked at Ahri who kept smiling at her.

"the first star..."

Ahri nodded.

“now, let me take care of this baron for us and then we do a clean up” Ahri hummed and once again started to charge up power, collecting more light, shining brighter and brighter as she held onto Akali.

 

“Ahri! what are-” Miss fortune started

“It’s ok, this time, things will be different, I will control it and not let anything go wrong any further” Ahri said with confidence, she turned her head to Akali who was starstruck by how the glow coming from Ahri. It was beautiful, it felt safe.

“right?”

 

“y-yeah…” Akali stuttered, it felt warm, Ahri’s light was like a healing touch, a safe zone.

Ahri gave Akali a gentle kiss, and the blue color from her new weapon spread over to Akali and emerge from her, fusing with Ahri’s, Akali cupped Ahri’s cheek, and the light only shined brighter and once Ahri pulled away.

she raised her hand against the baron's direction. all light shoot at it, and in the light it evaporated into thin air, only leaving a screech as it got destroyed, and with Ahri being back, her team felt her light soak through them, getting their courage and determination back.

Ahri’s light was back to how it once were, she was perfectly fine, she felt fine, she felt stronger with Akali by her side. she felt happy. she felt her will returning with full force.

“I hope you know how to use that” Ahri then said as she turned to Akali and nodded towards her new weapon with a smirk

“..oh? I never told you that, not only do I know how to use a Katana, but I know how to Handle a Kama as well” Akali smirked

“prove it~” Ahri chuckled and then dashed up in the sky and started to attack from left and right of the remaining monster’s, her team flew after and followed Ahri’s lead as she gave them instructions, with, in turn, made Team Lux also wanting to catch up to the team. They couldn't get left behind like that

“That’s not fair! I can’t fly you know?” Akali yelled after, knowing very well that Ahri had challenged her to take out monsters.

but once she saw a few monsters approaching, she readied her Kama and extended it as she started to swing it around to slash at them, cutting them and making them fall to the ground. 

“heh, this works way better than a normal sword” Akali chuckled, and readied it again as there was still monster’s around them. with this kama, they were no longer a match for her. or have they ever? she never feared them in the first place. only when her memory of them was wiped, she might been cautioned of them and felt like she wanted nothing to do with them or the city some days ago but with everything returned to her, she no longer had no reason to. This was her home to, and if she got the chance to protect it, and be with Ahri. she would.

 

after an hour, everything was cleared, the rain had stopped but unlike the star guardians who were relative fine, Akali was exhausted and was panting a bit, having one knee on the ground.

Ahri stepped up to her and reached out her hand, Akali took it without hesitation and stood up again, close to Ahri, who was smiling proudly of her.

However the weapon Akali had held in her hand vanished, and she now looked at her empty hand and then to Ahri.

 

“I guess that’s it, huh”

 

“maybe, who knows, maybe one day, the first star will choose to keep you as a star guardian and not a part-timer” Ahri laughed and kissed Akali’s temple, feeling proud and relieved and since there was no monsters left, she leaned in closer, and wrapped her tails around Akali, hugging her pressed her forehead against Akali's, wanting to be as close as possible.

the sun was setting, the dark clouds faded and all other star guardians looked at the two, embracing each other.

 

Janna glanced at Syndra, she had a frown on her face and had her fist closed. Janna gently wrapped her hand around Syndra’s wrist and let it sink to her hand, making her release the fist.

Syndra looked at who it was for daring to touch her and when she saw it was Janna, her eye's got filled anger but she softened a bit once Janna smiled at her.

“let them be, don’t let our past, affect their future”

“...”

"whatever, don't touch me" Syndra eventually said and pulled her hand back and walked away from Janna.

 

“what do we do with these two?” Jinx chuckled and pointed her thumb towards the cameramen who were still a bit shaken up, but seemed to have recovered a bit since things were going back to normal.

“I mean, their cameras got destroyed once the baron showed up right? if they had filmed the things after, It wouldn't be good” Lux said

“we leave them be, we will just take them home” Miss fortune said as she still watched her best friend and her girlfriend cuddling.

 

Akali and Ahri was side by side, and were laughing together, giving one another small kisses now and then.

“I promise I will make it up to you” Akali said, referring to the fact she had forgotten about her girlfriend.

“It wasn't your fault, it might been tough… but things will be ok now” Ahri said reassuringly

“somehow I have a hard time believing you won’t punish me, in one way or another” Akali mumbled earning a giggle from Ahri and a mischievous smile

 

“I mean…. I do have a lot of homework to catch up on, and-”

“fine, fine, I just do it for you, you don't have to say anything” Akali laughed, she knew Ahri was joking, she kissed Ahri’s cheek and watched her with love in her eye’s

“I love you”

 

“I love you too” Ahri said and the two leaned in and kissed one another softly, feeling their hearts beat as one, they were happy and at peace with one another.

 

Star guardians were meant to protect the universe, but who would protect them? That was something Ahri had once always asked herself.

now she had an answer to that, people like Akali would.

It didn't matter if their endings had already been written, or decided.  
Together with Akali, she had proved that you didn't need to be a star guardian to protect other's or that it would take another guardian to protect your own. Ahri had managed to change her story, that a star guardians 'fate' 'destiny' could still all be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd that is the end of this star guardian AU<3 AND AHHH THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND SHOWING THIS LOVE. I LOVE U ALL.<3<3<3<3 i been loving all of your comments and saved a lot of them since it keeps me going and inspire me further<3 and to all of u who reached out and talked to me, either thru here a bit in the comments or on twitter, lemme just tell you how much I appreciate you, because WHEW it has helped me keep going a lot! 
> 
> WIth this ending, I will soon start planning and writting for Ninja fox 3! 'after story' it will chapters of their lives years after ninjafox 1& 2 cant promise when i start posting them, since i kinda need a break now... BUT IT WILL COME EVENTUALLY<3 UNTIL NEXT TIME<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! long time no see I am back with fanfic that I just love writing and I will try update as much I can once a day, me and my friend #lemonbumm on twitter and Instagram talked about this several times so she helped a lot with this! and I finally got enough juicy ideas to write a fic for it ;) to not miss any update's I will post on my twitter from #DawgRi whenever I update on the fic!


End file.
